Second Chance
by MovieVillain
Summary: Lelouch has died but is given a second chance to live in the Cross Ange universe to make things right.
1. Childhood

Somewhere, in the grassy fields, there is a battle going on, but not really. It's just a pretending act. I was in a wooden sword fight against a blonde haired girl. I put up quite a fight, but she's better than me at it, so I lost. However, that does not matter to me. After our fight, we took a break

"Hey..." I approached her with an orange juice pack on my hands. "Would you like this orange juice?"

"Thanks," the girl replied with a smile as we continue to look at the field. "Nice, huh?"

"Yeah, nice. You almost beat me every day in this play date."

"I'm much more skilled in fighting than you, Lelouch."

"It doesn't matter if I win or lose anyway, Ange."

Ange... that's her nickname. Her name is so long: Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi so that's why I prefer to call her Ange. Next, we lay down to the grassy field and looked at the sky.

"Lelouch," she called.

"Hmm?" I turned to her.

"You know, if there's anything I want for Sylvia, I hope she could say, 'I won't let my sister's love for me become nothing'."

"I hope someday that would come up."

"Thanks. I hope we'll meet again when we grow up."

"I thought so, too," I poked her forehead as a sign of affection.

That was the best day of our lives. I hope to get a good reunion the next time we meet.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Nice, huh? Anyway, for this fanfic, there won't be any Japanese honorifics because it's English dub. There is a first foreshadowing event where Angelise is hoping for Sylvia to say "I won't let my sister's love for me become nothing". What is the meaning of this?  
**

 **We shall see.**


	2. Reunion

I died... I died trying to make my empire and the people of Japan accept one another with my demise. As far as I can tell, I'm in the afterlife. I hope everyone I loved are doing fine: Suzaku, Kallen, Nunnally, and C.C. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I shall see this through to the end.

"Lelouch..." a voice called for me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, looking around in my surroundings.

"I will give you... a second chance."

Whoever is this is giving me a chance? I don't know what to say, but I hoped to see what is this about.

"I'm ready..." I replied.

"First, think of the people you want to have in this adventure; three people only."

That's easy enough for me. As I closed my eyes, I think of Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Sayoko to join in. Suzaku is my long-time friend and that could be another great opportunity for him to change the world for the better. Jeremiah has his loyalty toward my mother, so he should be a good pick; and lastly, Sayoko has been taking care of me and Nunnally for years so that's reasonable enough.

"Well then!" I exclaimed to the voice. "I pick Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Sayoko!"

"Good choices. Also, I will tell them everything what will be the situation and you have to fix it. Got it," it said.

"Yeah, you do that. I'm ready!"

"Sure you are."

"Also, you're going to be a founder of some group of outcasts."

As much as I'm surprised to hear this, I kept my mouth shut. I like to see what this voice is trying to make a point on me being a founder for an organization for outcasts.

* * *

As far as I remember, all I remembered was that some light flashed through me. When I opened my eyes, I'm back to the land of the living.

"Lelouch, wake up," a voiced called me and it was Suzaku.

"Suzaku?" I looked at my surroundings and we were in some stadium. Then, I turned to him. "Are you really here?"

"Yeah, I'm really here. Some mysterious being summoned me, Jeremiah, and Sayoko to join you in this quest to restore peace. We don't know what that is yet, but we accept your help," was all he could say.

We were in some stadium, and I caught sight of Ange. She's all grown up, and she's being accompanied by Momoka. How they've grown up, and I'm happy for them. It looks they were competing in some sport I heard as Iaria which is similar to that of Lacrosse, although a large difference is that it takes place in the air aboard vehicles in this time.

Wait...

That means in the universe where she lived. Interesting.

Anyway, the game is over and I saw Ange gives out encouraging words to the opposite team. How she said she'll be back after her Baptism Ritual. That's when I realized...

"Suzaku, that means tomorrow is her birthday. Her 16th birthday," I told my friend. "That means we'll be participating on the event in case something goes wrong. Understand?"

"Yes, Lelouch. I understand," he replied back.

"ANGELISE!" I screamed so loud she'll notice me.

"Lelouch? Lelouch, is that you?" my childhood friend asked.

"YES, IT'S ME!"

When we got out of the stadium, we hugged.

"Lelouch, it's been a while," Ange said.

"Yes, it's been a while, Ange," I added.

"So you still call me Ange, huh?"

"Well, your name is long."

"But I don't have any problem addressing you as Lelouch."

"Princess Angelise!" I saw Momoka called on her and she noticed me. "Lelouch, it's good to see you again."

"Same here, Momoka," I pat her in the head before noticing Sylvia.

"Hi there," she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," a tall blond man greeted me, but I looked at him with disdain.

"Who's that?" I asked Ange.

"That's Julio," she replied.

Julio... He is the spitting image of my half-brother Clovis. I swear if he tries to do anything bad to Ange, I'll...

"I see. We'll be going now," I leave with Suzaku before I muttered to myself about that Julio character. "Julio. He looks like Clovis, and if he tries to make one false move, I swear I'll..."


	3. The Day of Trouble

The next day, I participated Ange's Baptism Ritual, and because of my status as her childhood friend, I was allowed to be in front of the altar. Of course, Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Sayoko are at the audience in case something goes wrong. I still hate that Julio character; looking like Clovis, I'm sure he will bring shame to his own family someday.

Anyway, I was with Ange and her mother, and just as she is in some device for her baptism, her mother wrote me a note. It said...

 _"Lelouch, it's time you should know her secret. Angelise is a Norma, someone who can't use Mana and seen as a danger to every human who is using Mana. Norma are often seen as outcasts for this. I hope you don't think ill of her because she's your friend."_

As I looked at this note, I made a reply.

 _"Don't worry, I won't. To me, it doesn't matter. She's still the same."_

When I gave her that note, she is happy with my reply.

Suddenly, some alarm just blared and I saw Julio said about he disabled the veil.

"Oh no..." the Empress makes a face palm.

"What is it?" I asked with concern.

"He knew it. He tried to exposed her," she said and my thoughts about that guy are right.

I looked on to see what is going on. At the same time, I brought my walkie talkie to contact Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Sayoko.

"Suzaku, Jeremiah, Sayoko, there's trouble and you know what to do."

I saw the conversation between Julio and his father.

"Why, Julio?!" the latter asked.

"That would be _my_ line, Father," he laughed with madness. Next thing I knew is that he pulled out a gun at him. "Trying to use the Baptism Ritual to make a monster a part of the royal family. Are you mad?"

For me, Julio is mad. Not only he looks like Clovis, but also he is trying to bring shame into the family as I thought of him. Next, I contact my friends about this.

"Whatever you do, don't make any false moves. Don't blow your covers," I instructed.

"Right!" Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Sayoko exclaimed.

As soon as that Clovis-lookalike has his aide restrained the Emperor, she looks at me in the eye. Come to think of it, before the baptism...

 _"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Riza, and you must be Lelouch, right?" she asked while pulling out her hand._

 _"Yeah, why?" I replied by grabbing her hand._

 _"I was loyal to your mother, so I'll be loyal to you. I'll help in anyway I can," she said._

When I looked at her, I see no traces of her lying so I accept her help. I saw Julio is trying to announce to the people of Misurugi that their First Princess is really a Norma. This is not good. Either he's doing this because he's jealous of how their parents focused more on her or out of spite.

I think it's more of the latter.

Anyway, I saw Ange and her mother fleeing so the guards are pursuing them. Luckily, I got a brick and I threw it on Julio.

"Oops, sorry," I said casually.

Anyway, Sylvia fainted and Momoka tried to wake her up. I hope my team is doing some work. No sooner I saw what's going on: the Empress made a heroic sacrifice to save her Norma daughter and she gets taken away. If that wasn't enough, Julio ordered the Emperor, his own father to be locked up for sheltering a Norma, but not before he shot him with his gun. The Emperor is still alive after this. Luckily, that lookalike doesn't even have a clue that aide of his is helping me so there's still hope. I saw that monster approaching Sylvia as he said something about trying to rebuild the tainted royal family.

Then he turned to Riza.

"Riza, from now on, I will be in charge of the Empire of Misurugi. I shall take the name of Holy Emperor Julio the First and become God," he left afterwards.

"Understood," his aide turned to me afterwards with a regretful look on her face. "I'm so sorry, Lelouch."

"That's the conflict, huh? But Norma are like humans, too," I said.

I looked up the sky and only hope Ange will be able to live and fight. If she does, she'll be a collection to my team. A team to end the conflict between humans and Norma once and for all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Surprise, huh? There will be changes like Riza, Julio's aide, is helping Lelouch instead, and Embryo is not going to appear but Julio will have his characteristics; the meaning of a composite character.  
**


	4. Planning

After this, I went home back to my team in some hotel in the city of Misurugi. We were just lucky we were saved despite the fact we can't use Mana but we can't disable them.

"So now that Angelise is really a Norma, what now, Lelouch?" Jeremiah asked.

I clasped my hands on the table, hoping to get an answer. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I answered it. Riza is in my doorstep.

"Who are you?" Sayoko readies herself with her kunai and Jeremiah does the same thing with his blade. Of course, she didn't told them about her part in helping me.

"My name is Riza, and I'm here to help Lelouch. Besides, I'm loyal to his mother before," she replied.

"Is that true?" Jeremiah looked at her closely and sees no traces of her lying. "Okay then."

We all took a sit so that she can talk to us about details on where are the Norma found when they were found out. She told us that they were found on an island known as Arzenal where they are fighting against the DRAGONs using mecha known as Ragna-mails. At least those things are not like Knightmare Frames in my time.

"No way," Suzaku is surprised by the revelation.

"If I'm not mistaken, the DRAGONs are from another world, right?" I asked.

"That's right. I'm also one of them," Riza said and everyone is surprised, but not me.

"But you're helping us, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're a DRAGON?" Suzaku asked.

"I'll tell you my story," Riza told us about how she is a spy for the DRAGON's whom was manipulating Julio to help achieve the their their goal of rescuing the first DRAGON Aura. Despite this, she is really helping us, and that's her final decision.

"I see..." I commented.

Just then, the doorbell rings and I answered to see it's Momoka.

"Come on in, Momoka," I said.

"Thank you, Lelouch," she bowed before sitting with the rest of the group.

"Now, all we can do now is watch Ange's progress. Only one will be sent to watch her directly, while the others will watch her indirectly. Any volunteers to watch her directly?"

All I see is Momoka raising her hand.

"Good. You will go to that island and take care of her, got it?" I said.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Now, who will watch her indirectly?"

Jeremiah and Sayoko raised their hands.

"I thought so," I commented while I stand up. "When I said indirectly, I meant don't get spotted by the other Norma there."

"Got it!" they exclaimed.

"Good. Let's begin our move tomorrow."

This ends our meeting and I'm going to bed. I hope Ange is doing well with the ones she despised.


	5. Testing Geass

The next few days after the incident, Suzaku and I were given a tour of the Misurugi Empire by Julio himself. Jeremiah and Sayoko are already on that island that Riza told them about it, so they could give me progress on what Ange is doing on that island. I got to admit the castle looks nice and all, but it kinda reminds me of how the Holy Britannian Empire looked like. I used to hate that empire, but as far as I can tell, my death has it getting along well with the Japanese, and that's all matters.

"This is my bedroom," the Clovis-lookalike showed his place. "It's nice, huh?"

When we took a look at the place, it looks nice, but I wonder how Clovis was doing sleeping when he was alive.

"Now, I'll show you the kitchen. In fact, let's have lunch after this part of the tour," Julio suggested.

"Good idea, Clovis," I said with disdain.

"What was that?" he turned to me with suspicion.

"Oh, nothing," I replied.

Anyway, Suzaku, Julio, and I were sitting on a small round table together by the gardens. We're eating beef steak.

"I admit the castle looks really nice," I commented while I took a bite of my meal.

"Why thank you," Clovis, I mean Julio, looks complimented. "Too bad as of the moment, one of the rooms will be replaced."

"What do you mean, Julio?" Suzaku asked while he took a bite of his meal.

"Since Lelouch here is a childhood friend of Angelise's, he can have her room," was the reply.

I looked surprised when he said that. Too bad he just made my plans go a lot easier.

"You mean it?" I crept up a smile on my face.

"Yes, I mean it," Julio replied.

"Great."

Like I'm thinking right now, he made my plans go a lot easier than this.

"Um, Julio, there are some things I want to ask you," I started.

"Hmm?" he turns to me after a drink of water.

"Since you are God, what powers do you have?"

"I'll tell you, but you promise you and your friend here will keep this as a secret."

"We promise, right, Suzaku?" I turn to him with a smile.

"Right, Lelouch," he agreed with a smile.

"First off, I can teleport myself in any distance. Second, I can move fast than a speed of light, and lastly, I can have a holographic project elsewhere," this Clovis-lookalike explained his powers.

"I see," I'm getting curious. "Did you have any power of mind control?"

"Only to those who can use Mana if someone tried to escape my grasp. Why?" Julio replied before asking.

"Nothing," I said flatly.

Now that I thought about it, I feared what would happened if he even thinks about using this power on Momoka, who can use Mana, while she and Ange are trying to get away from this creep. I wonder if I still have my Geass. Can my power prevent something like that from happening?

Either way, I'm not gonna let this happen. I'm sure Ange would call out her name to trigger memories of their time together to break her free from this creep's control, but my Geass could do even better than that. I prefer the latter choice when that moment will come.

If only I still have my Geass...

"Anyway, Suzaku and I are going," I said as I finished my drink of water. "Let's go."

Then we left the palace as we went outside. I'm planning to go to the waters to see my reflection, and as I closed my eyes, I think of the Geass. When I opened them, I saw the Geass on both of my eyes.

"Good. I still have my Geass," I said.

"And you just turned them on on your own?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, let's see if I can turn them off voluntary," I closed my eyes again, and after a while, I looked at my reflection to see the Geass has deactivated. I smiled at this. "Excellent."

"So what now, Lelouch?"

"I need a test subject, Suzaku. If Julio said he can take control of the minds of Mana users, I need to see if my Geass is capable of preventing this. I'm sure his power won't be able to deactivate mine, only Jeremiah can disable Geass. Maybe a criminal should be my test subject. Find me one and make sure he's under that Clovis-lookalike's control."

"Okay."

As Suzaku runs off on his own, I waited for him in the streets, hoping to find me that person. Suddenly, he came bursting out of jewelry store as he showed this criminal in front of me. We drag him to the alley, and we removed his mask to see his eyes looked dull, the sign of mind control.

It's time to test my power.

"Now, be free!" I activated my Geass as I looked into the criminal's dull eyes. As it reached on him, there is a struggle between Julio's mind control and my Geass. The latter has won through that, and it looks like he got his free will back. Of course, I deactivate my power.

"What have I done?" the criminal said with remorse before running off.

"Suzaku, remind me that the next time I see that maid, I'm using my Geass on her in case something like this would come up," I give the instructions.

"Got it!" Suzaku got my message.

Although it's a successful test, maybe I should have more test subjects to see if my Geass could do more than just breaking someone from mind control.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Nice chapter, huh? Lelouch is being paranoid if Julio would think about using mind control on Momoka. Well, if you watched Cross Ange episode 21, looks like his paranoia is right with Embryo doing that when Ange tries to escape from him. Like I said, Embryo is not going to appear, but Julio will have his characteristics; the meaning of a composite character.  
**

 **Don't worry, with Lelouch around, he can stop Julio's mind control with his Geass, so he might think of using it on Momoka just in case. However, he narrates that he should see if his Geass can do more than just breaking someone from mind control.**

 **We shall see what that is in the next chapters.**


	6. Progress

Over the days I sent Jeremiah and Sayoko to keep an eye of Ange while she was on that island, they sent me a full report by e-mail. It was said that she was in denial of herself being a Norma, and that on her first mission of riding a mecha unit known as a Para-mail, she ended up causing the deaths of her two new friends: Coco and Miranda. Not only that, but also she caused the death of Zola, another Norma. Because of this, three Norma named Chris, Rosalie, and Hilda have started to hate Ange, and have been trying to kill her on missions, but they failed.

Speaking of Hilda, I made some business with her mother. Come to think of it, I went into Enderant Union and talked to the latter on my plan on when Hilda comes here. I know her when I was a kid, but I never told Ange on my visit.

Anyway, on the report, it was said that Ange met a boy who is neither a Mana user nor a Norma, and his name is Tusk. I'm hoping to recruit this boy on my side, so I sent a message to him about helping Ange, and he accepts my invitation.

Now, I hope Momoka is doing okay in keeping an eye on her for me directly. Besides, I put a camera on her maid uniform prior to going to Arzenal so I can keep an eye on her progress.

My black chess pieces have their roles on what is waiting for them. I'm the king, Ange is the queen, Suzaku and Tusk are rooks, Jeremiah and Sayoko are knights, Momoka is the bishop, and as for the pawns, I hope to look for some.

For now, let's see if Ange is doing an progress so far.


	7. Momoka

Ange's POV

It's been days since I fought against DRAGONs and the next thing I know is that my former maid, Momoka, came to Arzenal for a visit.

Momoka...

I've been cold and resentful to her when she arrived for she knew I was a Norma. Nevertheless, she tried to act like how she used to serve me, and still called me by my real name, Angelise.

Of course, I want nothing to do with my royal status anymore because I'm a Norma, so she should address me as Ange from now on than my real name.

On that morning, she turned my locker into a dressing closet, my dorm room into a royal bedroom, and most of all, gave me a royal meal.

That last thing she did was the last straw...

I approached the table, and I flipped the cloth to put down this meal she's trying to give me.

"Enough, already!" I exclaimed.

I was frustrated.

And angry.

"A-Angelise..." Momoka spoke, but I cut her off.

"My name isn't Angelise," how I hated of being called by my former real name. Sure, I don't have any problems with Lelouch calling me Ange before I was transported to Arzenal, but why can't Momoka call me that instead?

This is too frustrating for me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop bothering me!"

I beat my fist to a table before I stormed off.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

As I saw what was going on from the camera I planted on Momoka's maid uniform in my quarters, I made a face palm.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent her on that island in the first place. Not with her princess's attitude of hers," I look frustrated.

"Just give her some time, Lelouch," Sayoko appeared beside me. "After all, isn't that how acted toward me when I first took you in?"

As she said this, I remembered I was being cold on her when she first took me in, but I started to calmed down and treat her as an equal. Remembering this, I decided to reconsider my choice.

"Okay, I'll just see through this. After all, I just sent her on that island for a visit, that's all," I stated.

"Thank you for that choice," Sayoko smiled at me before leaving with her duties.

Let's see if Ange would be able to be friendly with her before the end of the day.

* * *

Ange's POV

After I fought DRAGONs on that night, it's time to say goodbye to Momoka tomorrow morning. I'm not around to say goodbye to her as I gathered my thoughts in my room.

Could this be what I wanted the most? Being alone once again exactly as Hilda said?

I know I've been cold and resentful to her for her part in keeping the truth from me about being a Norma, but that night before she is about leave me once again is so special.

That's it. I made my choice.

I went through my savings and I hope this lot of money in shopping bags are enough for me to buy her.

"Stop there!" I exclaimed.

I dropped the bags, and Emma looked surprised by this.

"What?" she said. "A Norma buying a human? With these tattered strips of paper? That's impossible."

"Fine," Jill agreed with my choice.

"What?"

"I'm calling off the transport. That girl is hers."

"C-Commander," Emma tried to protest. Of course, she never thought about this before.

"You can have anything with enough money," Jill said with a smile. "That's how it works here."

"I mean... Wait, please."

As they leave with the money, I turned to face Momoka. Even though I bought her, I was still frowning.

"I can stay here?" she asked me with relief. "I can stay here by you, Princess Angelise?"

"Ange," I turned away from her before facing her briefly. "My name is Ange."

As I walked back inside, she followed me happily.

"Yes, Angelise!"

Seriously, can't she call me Ange instead of Angelise?

Ange...

How ironic that Lelouch called me that as a nickname. When I was transported on this island, I was stripped of my former name to get this nickname from here on out.

Anyway, if she still wants to call me Angelise, forget about what I just said back there. She can call me by my former real name as long as she wants now that she's on my side for the rest of my life.

Speaking of Lelouch, I wonder how's he doing as of now.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

I watched the event through the camera, and that is quite an event.

"Exactly as planned," I said.

That's right. I knew Ange would try to buy her eventually, and she did exactly what I wanted her to do. After all, she will not be alone from here on out while I'm busy with my activities in Misurugi.

I hope to see Momoka again so I can use my Geass on her if any complications will arise.

* * *

 **Author's Note: How amazing of switching between Lelouch and Ange's points of view. Of course, that's because the latter is the deuteragonist of my story. Let's see about Sylvia's point of view in a sooner chapter because she's the tritagonist of the story.  
**


	8. Testing a New Geass Command

Next day, I decided to find another criminal with those mind controlled eyes so I can test my Geass, and it looks like Suzaku found me one.

"Whenever there is any form of mind control," I activated my Geass. "You will immediately break free. You will gain the appearance of mind control, but still have your free will."

Once again, my Geass triumphs over that Clovis-lookalike's mind control. He still has those eyes, but still has free will.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," the criminal flees with guilt.

"Well, it's a very successful test," I stated.

"Yes, it is," Suzaku replied back.

"I'm planning to use this Geass command on Ange's former maid the next time I see her."

Suddenly, my cellphone rings and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Are you Lelouch vi Britannia?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah, who's calling?"

"This is Jill, the commander of Arzenal. I think you know me as Alektra Maria von Levenherz."

"Alektra Maria von Levenherz? You're that First Princess of the Galia Empire who is thought to have died of an illness at age 10?" I asked.

"Pretty much," was the reply. "Anyway, the reason I called, Lelouch, is that I found two of your accomplices sneaking into my base. Can you please call them off? I can take care of Ange for you."

"Fine then," I put down the phone.

"What is it, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"The commander of that island where Ange is fighting DRAGONs, she told me to call off Jeremiah and Sayoko because she can look after Ange for me," I told him.

* * *

As I explored the palace, I saw Sylvia is sending some message through Momoka.

"Momoka, can you hear me? Momoka? Did you find Angelise? Is sister there? Let go. Help me, sister. Angelise, my sister!"

"You were just faking it, weren't you?" I approached her.

"She's going to pay for leaving me unable to walk and causing Mother's death," she replied. "If you help her escape, that makes you an accomplice."

"You're going to become an accomplice, eventually."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," I said with smug expression.


	9. Trap

As soon as I heard the news that Misty Rosenblum is being tied up in a Perolina costume from a Mana-driven vehicle, I knew Ange and Momoka are planning to go to the former Misurugi Empire, but they don't have a clue they're falling into a trap. Also, I saw Hilda, who is with them, so I followed them without being seen. They went into their separate ways; Ange and Momoka to Misurugi Empire, Hilda to Enderant Union.

I choose to approach the latter.

Since she's using a motorbike, I had Suzaku cornered her, and so he did.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hilda tried to struggle against him, but his hold is so strong that she fails. "Let me go!"

"This is for your own good, Hilda," I said as I activated my Geass to use it on her.

"So, what now, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked me.

"I'll tell Sayoko to watch over her, and see what happens next."

* * *

On that night, Suzaku and I saw some guy who has dark hair and wearing clothes as if he belongs to the military or something is watching what Ange is doing through the binoculars.

If I'm not mistaken...

"I knew this would happen. Does she have no concept of stealth... or infiltration, or modesty? I guess not. Well, that's definitely like Ange," the guy said.

"Well, this can't be helped. I'm the brains, while she's the brawn," I replied as we approached. "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. We don't use Mana, but we're not Norma, just like you. I know who you are. You're Tusk. I'm Lelouch vi Britannia, and beside me is Suzaku Kururugi."

"Wait, did you say your name is Lelouch vi Britannia? _The_ Lelouch vi Britannia? You're that 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire who tried to rule the world?"

"So you know about me?"

"I read legends about you in the other world, but I thought you died after Zero stabbed you in the chest with that big sword," Tusk stated.

"I thought I was until some entity you wouldn't believe of just brought me back to life," I told him. "Anyway, my death was my plot for world peace, and that I had Suzaku killed me while he was Zero."

"Really?" Tusk asked.

"Yes, he meant every word," Suzaku replied.

"Now, on the matter. I know Ange is falling into a trap," I stated.

"Same thing I was thinking," Tusk added.

"All this to save her sister, but she doesn't know Sylvia is going to betray her after the rescue," I explained. "Too bad neither of us can make any moves without letting them see us."

Anyway, we followed Ange and her maid all the way through the castle, and we saw Sylvia is in captive. To me, she isn't; she's just faking. Looking at that, just when I remembered that time I could save Nunnally after I regained my memories. At that time, I was Zero. I understand that taking her by force from the royal family that disowned us was just wrong, so I didn't make any move from this.

Ange came with guns shooting at the guards to free Sylvia.

"Sylvia, come here," she said.

"Okay," her sister agreed.

I can tell she's making her move. Seriously, can't Ange see there are guards by the side of the tanks? No, I guess she didn't. Things are not looking too well that as soon as Sylvia got near her, she pulls out a knife and stabs Ange on her left arm.

I just knew this would happen.

"Lelouch, did Sylvia just...?" Suzaku asked me while we were hiding. Of course, Tusk is also with us.

"No doubt about it," I confirmed on what that little brat is doing. This reminded me on how I fought with Nunnally as enemies, only from a distance.

"So, what now?" Tusk asked.

"Like I said, we can't make any moves without being seen," I told him.

We watched and see Sylvia saying of how she is blaming Ange for her paralysis, and also the death of their mother. With this, she calls her a monster and hates her for it.

That girl... she's even worse than Nunnally.

This is why I'm not going to let those two fight as enemies like my sister once did. I'm not going to let history repeat itself.

I decided to come out of hiding.

"Lelouch, where are you going?" Tusk asked.

"Making my move," I replied as I showed up in front of Sylvia and the guards.

"Aah, Lelouch. Good to see you here, so that you can see your former friend executed," Julio has arrived.

"That's why I'm here for," I turned to her so I can give a smile and wink to her, giving a little hint I'm on her side. She smiled, as she gets it. I could tell Momoka also gets the point I'm helping her.

"Now, let's begin the trial, Angelise," Julio approached his little sister. "For the crime that is you."

He makes this evil laugh; I could say that he may look like Clovis, but he's worse than him.

For her part on his scheme, I glared at Sylvia.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

I'm still going to find a way to make things right. I approached this Clovis-lookalike for permission on a special move I'm going to make.

"Julio, may I borrow Momoka for a while?" I asked.

"Go right ahead," he allowed my request and a guard let the purple-haired maid go for me to make my move.

I drag her away into the back of a tank.

"Now..." I activated my Geass, and she looks surprised by this.

"Lelouch, is that the Geass?" Momoka asked.

"You know it?"

"Angelise and I know about it."

"I see," I think it's time I use my Geass on this maid. "Now, whenever there is any form of mind control, you will immediately break free. You will gain the appearance of mind control, but you still have your free will."

"Lelouch..." she said after I cast this command on her.

"You'll just have to find this out for yourself," I said before I gave her back to the guard.

Now, let's see if that Geass command I planted on her will work when Julio tries to use mind control on a Mana person like her.


	10. Saving Ange

This trial that Julio is planning for Ange? It involves her being dressed in rags, being handcuffed, and being whipped by her own little sister for trivial infractions like...

"This is for pushing me off my horse," Sylvia stated as her whip hits Ange's back.

And I can't believe the audience are cheering for it. It sickens me because I know that the people using Mana are truly the evil beings not Norma as they were just decent girls.

Anyway, I was allowed to be in front of the execution site with Julio because I'm a childhood friend of his little sister. Sylvia whipped Ange for how she left her unable to walk from the accident. Like I thought of this, it's a trivial infraction. Next, she's going to whip her for another reason.

"And this is for being b-"

However, I stopped this at the last moment by grabbing the end of Sylvia's whip. She is surprised of what she just did, and so does Julio. The audience stopped their cheering on what I just did.

"Lelouch, why did you stop me?" Sylvia demanded.

"Because I will be the one to deliver the last one to her," I replied.

Thinking it over for a few seconds, she agreed to hand over her whip to me. As I acted like I'm going to hit my childhood friend, I'm not going to. Instead, I threw away the weapon on the side of the execution site. Julio, Sylvia, and the audience are surprised on this act.

"Lelouch, why did you...?" that evil counterpart of Nunnally is asking me a question.

"Because my hand slipped," I lied with a smug expression before I get back to Julio's side.

"Sylvia! Please, please stop," Momoka pleaded while she's being placed with Mana handcuffs. "This is cruel."

"Cruel?" Sylvia turned to her before she noticed I was glaring at her again. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," I turned my head away from this evil Nunnally counterpart.

Next thing I know is that Julio has thanked Momoka for her part in his scheme. It turns out that he's the one who sent her to be with Ange on Arzenal, but without her knowing she's been manipulated. She's crying from this revelation.

"I sent her first on that island, you Clovis-lookalike," I mumbled to myself with a disdain expression.

Clovis makes his announcement to the crowd that can use Mana.

"The Empress died in her foolish attempt to protect a Norma, and the witless Emperor was executed for deceiving the people."

I noticed Ange looks surprised on what happened to her father, but I already made preparations just in case something like this would come up. Besides, I knew this Clovis-lookalike will bring shame to his family someday.

"Abominable Norma, Angelise, who carries the royal bloodline. With your judgment, the cleansing of the royal family will be complete. Tonight, this nation will be reborn. The New Empire of Misurugi," Julio added. "As Julio the First, Emperor of the Holy Empire, I demand that this Norma be executed!"

He concluded his speech, and the crowd cheered. That is so barbaric of those Mana users. Can't they see that Norma that are often women are human beings like that? It doesn't matter if they can't use Mana. They should be treated like human beings, as equals to Mana users.

That's the new world I'm going to make. If there any DRAGONs out there, I'm going to be sure the result will be the same.

Anyway, after getting whipped, Ange is about to be sent to the gallows, and I saw her former classmates are cheering for her to die. If that wasn't enough, the brown-haired girl threw an egg at her for a crime, which it turns out Ange kicked her around a little and tied her up. I knew the reason why she did this; she discovered that her former friend was going to report her to the authorities. To her, it's not a big deal, causing that girl to cry.

Baby...

Momoka tried to put up an explanation.

"It's not her fault. Angelise didn't do anything wrong. I found happiness thanks to Angelise."

I agree with what she just said. To me, it didn't matter if Ange is something beyond human; she's still the same girl I knew for about years ago. I smiled at this so I could support her.

Unfortunately, her pleas are being ignored when Ange's former classmates are clapping and chanting, 'Hang her', and the crowd follows. I just can't take anymore of this, so I secretly activated my Geass and looked at the brown-haired girl, the one who started this clapping and chanting.

"You, get on the ground and do push-ups," I commanded and my Geass took effect on her. I'm sure that would stop everyone's chant for a while.

"Akiho, what are you doing?" the purple-haired girl asked as she and the other classmates are seeing the brown-haired girl doing push-ups.

Ange saw what I just did as she saw the mark of the Geass on that girl's eyes.

"Lelouch, is that...?" she whispered. I nodded in reply, which makes her smile because she knows I have a Geass power and I'm using it to help her. If I'm not mistaken, she might be smiling on how Momoka and the residents of Arzenal accepted her without prejudice. I know for a certain that this Misty character also counts on the equation. As I saw her getting angry, I knew Ange will have the same thinking I'm having when it comes to people using Mana.

Next, she started singing some song while being sent to the gallows, and I think that was from her mother's. Impressive. I saw Julio and Sylvia are not liking this.

"That's Mother's song. Don't ruin it, you Norma!" the latter demanded. Next, the former looked at Riza as if he demands her to stop her singing.

"Guards, make her stop," Riza ordered.

"Sir," one of the guards said.

"Sir?" I teased her on what she is being called.

"Shut up," she growled.

The guards demand Ange to stop singing, but I could hear her singing quietly.

Now, I make my move.

"All this for that song. How pathetic," I said with disdain.

Julio and Sylvia look insulted when I said that about the song their mother sang when she was alive. They turned to me about this.

"Come now, Lelouch," the former said in a sheepish tone. "I know that song has no meaning to you, but there's no need to be so blunt about it."

"You're committing sexual harassment right now," I said with disdain.

"What?! Because I talked back to you?!" the Clovis-lookalike was taken aback from this.

"Oh, Sylvia, let me tell you something. I'm sure someone would try to rescue to Norma," I turned to little evil Nunnally.

"What? That's impossible! She only came here with Momoka, so I'm sure no one will try to rescue her!" Sylvia exclaimed with fear.

"Actually, I saw a guy who is nether a Mana user nor a Norma coming by to watch her trying to 'rescue' because he was ordered by the owner of the island that she was sent at to make sure she lives," I explained.

"What?! If you saw him, why didn't you stopped him?!" the little sister screamed.

"Because... I wasn't ordered to do so," I replied with a smirk on my face and it looks like I got her humiliated by this statement.

Suddenly, some light came and I shield my eyes along with everyone else. I knew Tusk is about to make his move. As soon as the light fades away, I saw him rescuing Ange, but he landed on her crotch... again.

"Guards, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and restrain them," Riza ordered and the guards are approaching the two. It's obvious she uses the order to give Ange a reason to escape as to not letting Julio know that she is helping me. "That Norma-saver. What is he?"

"A rebel element," Julio replied. "A Norma-sympathizing terrorist."

"He's the one I talked about who can't use Mana, but he's not a Norma," I added.

"I see... Thanks for the detail, Lelouch."

I watched the entire scenario where Ange frees Momoka from her Mana handcuffs and started fighting back on the guards before getting on to some vehicle which the operation is just like how she pilots the Para-mail back on Arzenal. With this, she started to fly away, but before that...

"Thank you, Brother. You revealed my true identity," she turns to Julio before Sylvia. "Thank you, Sylvia. You showed me the true, filthy nature of human beings."

As Sylvia looks frightened by this, I turned to her with a chuckle.

"She got you there," I stated.

"Goodbye, beasts from a rotten nation!" Ange exclaimed before she escaped with Momoka and Tusk.

Next thing I know is that she threw a shuriken on Julio's face, giving him a little wound and some little blood went to Sylvia, causing her to scream. Luckily, I have bottled water to pour on her.

"This should cool you down," I said.

While Riza turns to Julio's aid, she and I looked at each other as I'm prepared to make my next move.

"Sylvia, I wanna talk to you privately in your room," I turned to the little sister.


	11. Sylvia's Change of Heart

On the same night, I waited for Sylvia to come to her room so I can discuss things with her privately.

"Okay, here I am, Lelouch. What was it you want to talk to me about?" she arrived.

That's when I pulled a pistol at her, and Suzaku has arrived just in time to tie her down to prevent her escape.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sylvia, but I knew you're not going to listen to a lecture I'm going to give out to you, so I have no choice but to pin you down," I replied. I started my topic. "Let it go. You've got to forget about hating Ange."

"What?" she demanded with anger. I just knew she won't like this.

"Believe me. In my world, I met a lot of people who feel the same way you do. Trust me, for those who followed the path of hatred, it never ends well," I explained and all I can see in her is anger. "You'll only tear yourself apart. Besides, even if the Norma that was your sister is dead, then what? Nothing, emptiness."

"Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about it?!" Sylvia started yelling. Good thing no one else could hear this conversation. "It's easy for you to talk about this, so you have no idea!"

"Just calm down," I ordered.

"What if I can make a younger sister, if you have one, hate you for being in a different race towards her?" she started a suggestion. "Maybe I will listen to you because now you know how I feel!"

"Hmm, interesting theory, but you're too late to put that to the test, right, Suzaku?" I turned to my best friend about this.

"Right, Lelouch," he understands.

"Besides, my younger sister already has hatred on me for being in a different race towards her, and she found love on me once again," I said with a pleasant smile, which what I said is true. I remembered Nunnally proclaimed that she loves me before I passed away. My statement brings Sylvia to a surprise. "I've been living longer than you have, kid, and I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what's it like to hate someone who was a part of your family for something that she didn't mean to do."

Sylvia started to put her head down from this.

"So, neither of us have easy lives, but still we have a few friends and family that we can trust," I explained as I signaled Suzaku to untie her, but I keep my gun at my hand.

"Why, Lelouch? Why do you care so much about me to let go of my hatred on my sister?" Sylvia asked.

"Because the way you two fought each other as enemies, it reminded me on how I used to fought with my little sister as enemies. I won't let this kind of history repeat on my watch," I replied with sadness and she looks surprised.

"Lelouch, if what you say is true, then what is a human? What is a Norma, and what should be the fact of the two races when they crossed each other's paths?"

"Those questions will be answered by someone else."

I opened the door, and Sylvia is in for a surprise. It's her parents, and they're alive and well; all thanks to me. I just knew that Clovis-lookalike would try to get them killed, so I'm prepared to save them. Because of their deaths being faked, they showed up with casual attire instead of their royal clothes.

"Mother, is this really you?" she asked.

"Yes, Sylvia, it's me," was the reply.

"Mother... Mother!" Sylvia cried and hugged her mother who hugged her back.

"And you started to hate Ange because you thought she killed her?" I teased her a little.

After a few seconds of this scenario, they let go of the hug. "Father, Mother, why? Why did you let her be born to this world even if she's a Norma?"

"Because we wanted to change the world into making our people accept them," the former Emperor replied.

"Sylvia wanted to know what is a human, a Norma, and the fate of the two races," I started asking the couple the questions that the girl needs to know.

"I see... Let us tell you this little story, Sylvia. Think of this as your bedtime story," the former Empress started. "You see, when your sister is born, your father and I immediately knew she is a Norma from infancy when she destroyed our Light of Mana. We don't care about this because she's still our child. That's what we define ourselves to be human."

"So you still love her even if she's a Norma?" Sylvia looks taken aback from the revelation. "I don't believe this."

"This is a talk between family, Sylvia," Suzaku talked to her. "Try to keep up."

"Anyway, we spent a lot of time with her more than you and Julio because we wouldn't want you two to discover she's a Norma," the father takes over the story. "For 16 years, everything was fine until he ruined it."

"Julio..." Sylvia realized.

"Exactly. All we know is that not everyone hate Norma because they're just decent women trying to live in peace even if they can't use Mana. That's what defines a Norma. Anyway, your brother ruined it all by exposing your sister to the entire country."

"But I decided to defend her, so I ran away with her. When we got cornered by the guards, Angelise got trapped by the Light of Mana, but she believed about her being a Norma was a joke, so she unknowingly broke the light to prove she's a Norma," the mother takes over the story. "I sacrificed myself trying to defend her when she inadvertently disabled my shield so I got shot. I told her my last words for her to live on. I thought I was gonna die until a brown-haired boy came to my rescue and healed my wound."

"I thought I was gonna die by Julio's hand by being executed, but the same boy saved my life."

"You two can thank Suzaku for this," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Suzaku, for saving us both," the Emperor said to him with a grateful smile.

"No problem, Your Majesties. Lelouch knew what Julio will try to do, so he ordered me to save you two," Suzaku is grateful with their thanks.

"Now, Sylvia, our wish before our 'deaths' was to have humans and Norma get along with each other. That should be the fate of the two races together," the Empress concluded the story.

"I see..." the little girl is starting to believe in what they have to say.

"Now, Sylvia, it's up to you to decide what your path should truly be," I stated. "Will you continue hating Ange? Or...?"

* * *

Sylvia's POV

At the moment I heard this question, I closed my eyes to reflect on the past.

 _I remembered the time when I rode on a horse with Angelise. It was a fun moment until she pushed me off the horse that we were riding together. Next thing is that I remembered her saying apologies for the incident._

 _"I'm sorry, Sylvia. It's my fault," she said with a sad tone._

 _"It's not your fault," I reassured her with those words while I'm in bed. "Please take me afar again, sister."_

 _If only I remembered those words..._

 _Next in my mind comes with Angelise trying to rescue me, and of course, my betrayal on her. I remembered renouncing her._

 _"You're not my sister or anything. You monster!"_

 _"Bring back Mother! I hate you!"_

 _Those words... how could I have said those mean words to her?  
_

 _Lastly, I thought back on Angelise's words before she left her former home once again when she turned to me._

 _"Thank you, Sylvia. You showed me the true, filthy nature of human beings."_

Now I got my thoughts gathered altogether, so I opened my eyes to state my decision and this would be final.

"I made my choice. I won't let my sister's love for me, and Mother's sacrifice for her become like it's for nothing!"

* * *

Lelouch's POV

As she said the words I needed to hear, the parents are surprised, and so is Suzaku. If I'm not mistaken, Riza heard the entire conversation so she is surprised by the statement.

This is truly a change of heart for Sylvia. She has broke free from the Mana user's programming of hating Norma.

"Well, that settles it," I smiled easily.

"I agree with her decision," the mother smiled.

"Same here," the father added.

"We're leaving everything else to you, Lelouch. Take care of Angelise from now on."

"Why don't you go see her right now? This is your chance," Sylvia asked her parents.

"No, we tried to do everything on our own and we failed, so this time, we decided to leave the matter onto someone else," the Emperor said. "Lelouch, take care of Sylvia."

Those are his last words before he and his wife left the castle to have a peaceful life without their true identities being discovered.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. She's in my hands," I reassured before I noticed Sylvia is crying with tears on her face. "What's wrong, Sylvia?"

"Angelise... I told her she's not my sister, I blamed her for my paralysis and Mother's death, and I yelled I hate her for all this. I don't know if she could ever forgive me for betraying her and saying those scornful words," so this is what she's crying about.

"And that's the second surprise I'm going to show you, Sylvia," I hold up the Zero mask in front of her. "What is this?"

"This... is a Zero mask," she replied.

"Exactly. The truth is, Sylvia, I'm Zero," I stated.

"Really?" she looks surprised when I said that.

"Really. As of this moment, you will be the new Zero."

"Me? As Zero?"

"Yes, if you want to gain Ange's forgiveness, you must help her not as yourself, but as someone else. I think being Zero will help you."

"But that's completely impossible," Sylvia is in for surprise. "I don't know how to fight, and I can't walk."

"I can bring you to someone who knows how to fight train you," I know Tusk will be up for the task. "As for the fact that you can't walk, you can. You just love to blame Ange for this so quit being a baby, and try to walk."

As I said those words, she tried to overcome her trauma and gets out of her wheelchair to walk with her two legs. It looks like it's a successful moment.

"I did it, Lelouch. I can walk," she is happy to see this result.

"Now, are you ready to be Zero to gain your sister's forgiveness?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied with determination.

We spent the whole night turning her wheelchair onto a powered armor that could make her as tall as me. Next, I told her to discard her princess dress and wear the clothes Ange wore when she tried to rescue her. Once she puts on the armor, she is surprised that of how she has become as tall as me. Of course, that's Zero's height. Next, she examined her movements while wearing the armor, and they worked on her. She wore the Zero costume underneath it to cover the armor. Lastly, she puts on the black half-mask on, and then she wears the Zero mask.

Now, the new Zero is born.

"Lelouch, I..." Sylvia spoke, and it's not her voice coming out. It's mine. "What? Is that my voice?"

"No, that's my voice. Of course, Zero needs to sound like a man, so I modified my helmet that whenever you talked under the mask, it's my voice that is coming out, not yours," I explained.

"I see..."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to let you see someone who could train you."

Sylvia's redemption is just the beginning. I hope Ange would live long enough to know her little sister said that she won't let her love for her become like it's for nothing.


	12. Explanations

The next day, Sayoko has found a aircraft carrier from the castle. With it, we can use it as our headquarters to take stand against Julio, and it's cool because it not only goes by air, but also goes by water. He doesn't know that Sylvia and I are going to rebel against him, but he'll know when we make a surprise attack out of him. Inside, Sayoko and Jeremiah are piloting the vehicle, but there are times they can put it in autopilot. As for seating arrangements, Suzaku sits on my right, while Sylvia sits on her left. Luckily, I added additional passengers like Misty and the little kid known as Hilda. I thought they could be useful for my plan.

As for little Hilda, I looked guilty when I see her sad.

She just lost her mother, and I thought back on that visit.

 _"So, Hilda's still alive," Mrs. Schlievogt stated when I gave her a picture of her firstborn from Arzenal.  
_

 _"And she's fighting a group known as DRAGONs," I replied.  
_

 _"I see..." she said before putting up a sweet smile. "It's good to see her all grown up."_

 _"Yeah, but she's just waiting to be reunited with you and stop this. Too bad I can't have that. I need her to keep on fighting and get her to be friends with her people in order to contain a threat that would be beyond my imagination."_

 _"And how will you do that?"_

 _I told her on how will do that. It would be require a sacrifice._

 _"I see..." Hilda's mother looked calm while we were sitting on the same table. "You want me to cast Hilda out?"_

 _"Yes, to give her a reason to keep on fighting and see the true colors of the people using Mana," I stated with my hands clasped on mouth level. "Addition to that, she will kill you for rejecting her via the Geass command I will inflict on her which will activate when you reject her."_

 _"Lelouch, can you promise me one thing?" Mrs. Schlievogt said with a still calm expression. "Take care of Hilda; both of them."_

 _When I hear those words, I started to get teary-eyed from the request._

 _"Understood," was all I said as my hand was shaking._

 _"Do not fear. Is that what you're planning, is it not? Compared to you, my pain will be over in an instant. Even if I cast Hilda out as soon as she went back home, I'm really proud of her. You're both gentle children," Mrs. Schlievogt said._

 _I stood up from the table and I grabbed one last slice of apple pie from her._

 _"Get ready when she gets here. First, pretend you don't recognize her, and as soon as she reveals her true identity, you know what to do," I said before I left._

Back to reality...

"Lelouch..." Sylvia asked.

"Hmm?" I turned to her.

"I'm curious. Between you and your sister, what happened between you two and how did she regained her love for you?"

Upon hearing this question, I decided to tell her the entire story.

"You see, Sylvia, before the conflict, I was Zero, the leader of the Black Knights to take up the fight against the Holy Britannian Empire for their dictatorship. Anyway, it didn't last long when my own troops turned against me because of my half-brother, Schneizel. He told them the truth about my identity and my Geass power."

"Wait, you have a Geass power?" Sylvia question and I showed this to her. "I see..."

"This Geass power I have, it can make anyone obey me, but there are rules. I'll finish my story first before I tell you the rules, okay?" I turn off my power.

"Okay, but does Angelise know about this?"

"Yes, she knows, and so does Momoka. Back to the story, I was about to die by my own troops and I accepted it because I didn't have a reason to live anymore, lest my sister, Nunnally, was proven that she's alive. I was saved by some kid kid who pretended to be my brother. Because of this, I dedicated to taking down my father, Charles zi Britannia, and become emperor for Britannia. Too bad Nunnally didn't took it well when Suzaku and I found out she's alive, so we had no choice but to fight her as enemies. It didn't last long when I had her captured and ruled the entire world as a dictatorship, but what happened was just a part of my plan."

"What plan?" Sylvia questioned me once again.

"To die," I replied bitterly. "You see, kid, I made the whole world hate and to get rid of that hatred was that I had to die."

"And I had to kill him so that his plan will become successful," Suzaku added.

"You killed him?" the girl asked him.

"Yes, as Zero," was his reply.

"My death... was for the world to get along with each other, ending the war once and for all," I added.

"But you're alive. How could...?" Sylvia started to ask me the question that I can't answer. Not yet, anyway.

"How about I tell you that some other time, kid. Wanna hear the rules of how I use the Geass?"

"Yes, I wanted to hear them."

"For starters, the Geass can only be used once per person. Second, you have to give out precise commands. And lastly, eye contact is what it causes the power to work, not on a distance. Got it?"

"Yes, I think I got it."

"Good. Well, if only you have the same power as mine..." I commented.

No sooner than later that we all arrived on the island where Tusk lives as his headquarters. Suzaku and I accompany Sylvia as we decided to talk to him about our little idea.

"I don't believe this!" Tusk looks outraged of my idea. "What have you guys done?!"

"We broke her free from the Mana users programming of hating Norma, and because of this, she will be fighting for our side," I explained.

"But she's too young to fight!"

"That's why we request that you should train her to fight. That way, she can learn how to take care of herself. You know, the only reason she betrayed Ange, her sister, was because she's dependent on Julio, her brother. Now that she's willing to make amends for her, she will have to choose her own destiny willingly. Besides, I'm sure there are Norma kids fighting DRAGONs, so it's no big deal if Sylvia wants to fight. After all, she chose this willingly," I explained.

As Tusk started to think about my offer, he puts up a smile.

"Well, that's good news," he approached Sylvia. "So you're Sylvia, Ange's little sister, right?"

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Now that you don't hate her anymore, I'm sure you and I can be good friends. Well, as long as you don't hit me for any slightest infractions. After all, your sister took quite a beating out of me when I said she's blonde below."

"Good. You can train her for about a week," I instructed. "But I will give her a test for tonight."

"What's my test, Lelouch?" Sylvia asked me.

"You'll hear that from me for tonight," I replied as it's time to go back to the aircraft carrier. "Come on, Suzaku. Let's go."

"Right," Suzaku followed me.

In the meantime, I will be monitoring what Ange is doing in Arzenal. If I'm not mistaken, Jill must have punished her for desertion and she might have probably locked her up in a jail cell or something for a week.

If her punishment is for a week, then that should be no problem.


	13. First Day of Training

Sylvia's POV

As soon as I arrived on some island and be under training by the 'Norma-sympathizing terrorist' that Julio described of, I knew my quest for redemption has just begun. First things first, Tusk puts up a spare room for me to stay in for a week.

Just how did this guy survive from living away in an urban country?

"Since you're just a kid, I'm going to go easy on you," he started. "For today's training, I'm going to teach you on how to hide. In other words, stealth."

"Okay..." I said.

"Now, think of it as hide and seek. I'll hide and you seek, but try not to stray away from me. The first time your sister went to this island, she got bit by a snake, and I had to save her life by sucking out the venom. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."

As soon as he close his eyes and started counting, I looked for a hiding spot where he can't find me. I thought the bush will help, but I have to make sure there are no snakes under it. I looked at it, and it's safe so I used that as my hiding spot. I hid there for minutes until I saw Tusk is looking for me. It seems he can't find me, and now I understand what does stealth means. As he walked off the same spot where the bush is near, I waited for another minute before I heard him saying that I win and that I can show myself to him, and so I did.

"You're good, Sylvia. Now you're learning," Tusk said. "Let's try something difficult."

He sets up a obstacle course with three rocks and a flag at the end of the course.

"For this next lesson, you'll try to get the flag without being detected by me," he said.

As he looked away, I hid on the first rock. He didn't see me, so I was clear to go for the second rock. I repeat the steps with the third rock and I get my flag.

"Good job, Sylvia. You're learning how to do stealth," Tusk applaud.

"Thank you, Tusk. I can do this," I said.

"I know you can. This is one of the things you big sister lacks."

"And what's the other thing?"

"Modesty."

I blushed when he said that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked embarrassed.

"I mean, what you're wearing right now is the same clothes Ange wore to your so-called rescue," Tusk explained. "It's time you learned another lesson."

He sets up another obstacle course involving with some device with a laser that spins like a circle.

"Just walk past this object without having the laser touching you," he instructed.

"Another test to prove my infiltration, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright, time to get moving."

I'd say this is going to be tough since I'm in an enclosed space with the laser moving around. Maybe if I can try this...

I put myself to a wall and walked past the laser, succeeding my exercise.

"Congratulations, Sylvia. It looks like you're going to need the lesson to dodge those lasers if you want to avoid being seen," Tusk said with his arms crossed.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile.

Just then, we saw the clouds darken, and before we know it, rain comes out.

"Today's training is done. Let's go for shelter!" he exclaimed.

As soon as we head to his hut, he is preparing my lunch for the day, and it's fish.

"Thanks," I'm ready to eat my meal, and he joined me. "Tusk, isn't it?"

"Yes, what is it, Sylvia?" the boy turns to me.

"I need to understand something. You saved my sister, so what are you?"

"I'm neither a Mana user nor a Norma, that's what. You can say I'm an Ancient Human," he replied.

"Ancient Human?" I asked with curiosity. This is one term I never heard of.

"Let's just say we have bad history with a long-time enemy who has created a new humanity that can use Mana," Tusk explained.

"Enemy?" I asked.

"If you care to hear more, you can talk to the commander of Arzenal, Jill, or you can spy on her if she ever tells Ange about this little story."

"I'll remember that. I can't believe I betrayed her because I thought she killed Mother when in fact, she was only trying to defend her, and I thought she left me paralyzed even though she felt remorseful for this. I'm such an idiot," I started to look down on what happened.

It was then that I was hugged by Tusk. He's trying to give me hope from this.

"It wasn't your fault, Sylvia. Well, it kinda is, but you were just manipulated by the current ruler of your hometown who is your brother," he said.

"Julio..." I said and I started to cry with tears in my eyes. "Because of this, I'm sure Angelise, Ange, or whatever her name is now will never forgive me for this betrayal even I'm going to help her."

"Don't give up on hope, Sylvia. Isn't that why Lelouch broke you free of the Mana user's programming in hating Norma? So that you can make amends with Ange on that night you betrayed her?" Tusk questioned.

"Tusk, I..."

"Just say you're going to repent your sins against her. I'm sure when you helped her enough as Zero, then she will forgive you."

I wiped off the tears in my eyes as I found comfort from him.

"Then I could only hope that would happen."

Suddenly, my walkie-talkie is giving a ring, and I answered. I know Lelouch is giving me a mission.

* * *

That night, Tusk has me sent to the bottom part of Arzenal. Good thing I'm wearing the armor and Zero costume to hide it. Of course, the mask is included. Lelouch told me that for my first step in atonement is to bring back a Norma baby taken away from her Mana mother.

Where did I learn this mission? It looked familiar.

It is then that I realized that Lelouch wanted me to retrieve Serra from the base so she can go home to her mother. He's just showing me that Mana users and Norma could get along with each other, and that's what Mother and Father wanted from the start.

I realized I need to be hidden from the other Normas living in the area. Luckily, I hid in some tight space to let two Norma pass by. I went to the elevator, and hid on some box. Just then, I hear singing.

It is sister's voice and I saw some kid looked away. Perhaps that can be a great distraction.

"Does this adventure of hers now involves singing?" I asked myself quietly.

I managed to get myself to a room where there are prison cells. I wonder why are there prison cells. Is it because the island also has rules?

Before I went there, I passed the guard who is sleeping and took the keys from her. I opened one of the cells where my sister is sleeping with another Norma. I decided to have this moment before getting Serra so I took off my mask. I sat down the spot where Angelise is sleeping. When I looked at her, she's so cute. I caressed her hair softly. She is sleeping like an angel.

What have I done?

I left the cell afterwards, but not before I gave her flowers and chocolate as a sign of apology. Too bad she won't know I gave her those because when she read this note I left her, it would be someone else who gave her those things. All I need to do is getting Serra and I'm done so I put the mask back on before leaving. I successfully got her and I'm about to leave the base when...

"So, are you an intruder?" a voice asked and I turned around to see Momoka. She looks angry as she grabs a kunai from her right hand.

This means she wants to fight me.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," I said with reassurance with my hands in front of her direction.

"I saw you touching my Princess Angelise's hair. What are you doing to her?" she demanded.

"I-It's not what it looks like," I stuttered.

"You're trying to hurt her, aren't you?"

"No, I..."

Before I could finish, Momoka started to charge at me with the weapon and I dodged that. She swings her kunai at me several times and I was forced to defend myself. Luckily, I grabbed her wrist.

"Will you just let me explain?!" I demanded.

"Not until I want you to tell me why are you hanging around in Angelise's cell," she demanded before sending a kick to my head. Luckily, I was wearing the helmet as protection from the attack.

Why does Momoka, of all people, have to be a ninja maid?

"I was just checking on her, that's all! Lelouch sent me!" I cried and Momoka stopped her attack on me when she heard those words.

"Lelouch sent you?" she asked.

"Yes, he did," I replied back.

"Who are you?" Momoka asked me and I should have known.

"I am Zero, the leader of the Black Knights," I exclaimed, although I look embarrassed since I don't have a team to lead. I'm just by myself.

"So it is true. You're Zero, aren't you? I can't wait to tell my princess about you!" she looked excited.

"Will you calm down, Momoka Oginome?" I tried to get her to calm down since her excitement could wake Angelise up.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know about you, Momoka, including being Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi's guardian. I heard about the news of her she tried to rescue me-," I explained before I realized I almost give out my secret identity. "I mean, her sister known as Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi, but she got betrayed by her hands, and because of this, she was almost hanged."

"Wow. You're good, Zero," Momoka stated as I grab a hold of the baby Norma. "What are you doing to her?"

"I'm going to give her back to her Mana user mother. I understand that Mana users and Norma should get along with each other, not fight each other."

"That's what should have happened, if it wasn't for her brother," she added.

"Julio... I'll see what I can do, but in the meantime, don't tell her about my visit and give this letter to her by tomorrow morning," I instructed as I hand out two envelopes to her.

"What's this?"

"One envelope that has the letter A is the first letter she should read, and the other envelope with the letter B is the full statement of a person's case."

After this conversation, I flew off with the jet boots that was from my armor. I flew back to my former hometown where I hand the baby in front of Serra's home and I hide from the bushes to see what would the mother think of this. The woman, who has lost her baby because of my sister, saw the basket, and she looked happy to see it is Serra. Not only that, she got an apology letter that I wrote, and it's signed under Angelise's name.

That would be my first step of atonement.

Before I went back, Lelouch told me there's another thing I should do to throw Julio while we helped Ange secretly. He told me to fake my death, that's what. Following his instructions, I wrote a fake suicide note.

 _My dear brother,_

 _When you find this letter, I shall have disappeared._

 _To tell you the truth, I was about to leave with Lelouch to take a vacation from the whole ordeal that had happened after our dear sister's execution for being a Norma. But then, I discovered a truth, an awful truth. She isn't the monster I envisioned her. She wasn't to blame for what happened that caused Mother's death, and she wasn't to blame for how I lost my ability to walk._

 _You tricked me, didn't you?_

 _You used me to hurt Angelise. I can't believe I trusted you, brother. I fell into despair from the truth, so I decided to take my own life._

 _When you find this letter, I have died.  
_

 _Signed,_

 _Your Beloved Sister,_

 _Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi_

As I end my writing, I burned down my entire bedroom to fake my death. If he saw that letter, I'm sure he won't report that to the news and will blame sister for this.

I went from afar to see my former home, and I know what should be my destiny.

Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi is dead. She died from the guilt of learning that her older sister is not the monster she imagined, and in her place, is a masked warrior who will atone for her sins named Zero.

That is my destiny.


	14. Second Day of Training

The next day on the jungle, I'm going under Tusk's training, but on this day, my training won't be for my body. It would be...

"Studying?!" I was in surprise when I hear that.

"Yup, you'll be studying for today," Tusk explained as he showed me some books. "In fact, you'd be studying on how Arzenal works and operating a Para-mail. I'm sure your sister is driving one of those so in case you're going to operate on one someday, you'd gotta study."

"Okay..." I groaned.

For today, my training is not on my body, but it's on my mind. I wonder how Angelise is doing; hope she got my letters. That's all I can do for her for now. I also wonder how Lelouch is doing; I'm sure he's cooking up some genius scheme to take down Julio.

* * *

Ange's POV

I woke up to see flowers and box of chocolate on my possession.

"What the...?" I was surprised when I get those two gifts.

"I was wondering when you're going to wake up, Ange," Hilda, my cellmate, called on me.

"Did you give me these?"

"No, I didn't. Read the note."

I looked at the note, and it said.

 _I'm sorry._

 _\- S_

"Again with the S!" I looked angry on who is this mysterious S character. "It's been months before I came to this island, and I haven't figured out who is the S character!"

"Angelise!" Momoka called for me.

"What is it, Momoka?" I asked.

"There are two letters for you."

I grabbed on the first letter that has the capital A, and I read it.

 _My dear Angelise,_

 _When this letter is on your possession, I shall have disappeared. Under what circumstances this happened, this is not something you should know, but_ _my instinct and all the circumstances of my nameless situation tell me that the end is sure and must be early. When you read the letter with the capital B, you're going to understand my whole story. Turn to the confession of your unworthy nobody.  
_

 _\- S._

"Huh?" I was intrigued on this before I read the letter with the capital B.

 _I was born in a kingdom filled with loving parents and siblings. I was the youngest because my sister is the elder and my brother is the eldest. My brother and I were being treated like we were second and third borns because our sister was our parents' focus. This is because she was a Norma, and was sent to Arzenal._

 _This youngest one turned to a blind eye because she did not know what to do. Because every Mana users hated Norma, she followed them, and betrayed the sister who tried to came to her rescue. She was almost hanged until rescue came. I got tied up, and got a gun pointed by some stranger who was my sister's childhood friend. Thanks to him, I found my place._

 _That night, the betrayer has died, and a redeemer is born._

"Just who is this person?" I tried to make sense of the letter. Judging by the writings, it must have been connected to what happened on that night when I came back to my former hometown.

"I'm also asking the same thing," Momoka added.

"Whoever it is, I must meet this person."


	15. Third Day of Training

Sylvia's POV

Dear Diary...

It's been a while since I wrote on my entry.

What have I done?

Because of my betrayal against my older sister, Angelise, for her being a Norma, I would have to make up for my sins against by joining Lelouch's rebellion against my older brother, Julio. I become the masked avenger that will help me make up for this, Zero, because I can't just show up to her fighting for her side now due to what happened on that night. As of this moment, I'm training with Tusk so I can learn how to fight and take care of myself.

Lelouch is right. The reason I betrayed my sister was because I was being dependent on Julio. Now that I made my choice to won't let her love for me and the sacrifice Mother made for her be in vain, it's time I should be independent.

Now, for my third day of training, I'm walking on a straight line while keeping my balance on the platform I'm standing now.

"For today's training, you will learn how to balance. In case you have to walk straight into a log, you will have to keep balance of your body to cross it or you will fall from it," Tusk explained.

As I imagine myself walking into a log that is big and its end is on the other side, I walked through it calmly. I reached the other side, and my imagination stopped.

"Good," Tusk congratulated me. "You learned how to balance yourself. There are times you're going to face difficulties so allow me to give you some difficulty."

I was back to the starting line and he puts five books on my head.

"Books, really?" I asked.

"Books represents the knowledge you learned. Let's see how much you learned by walking to the end of the line without letting any of those books fall," he explained my lesson and it begins.

I took one step, and I tried moving my head a little to keep the books maintained in my head. I walked through the line, and did the same pattern. Anyway, I went through to the finish line without letting any of the books fall off my head.

"Very good, Silvia. Looks you're learning," my teacher said with a smile on his face.

"You're a very good teacher, Tusk," I smiled at him.

"Thanks. With you around, this is my first time teaching."

"I see..."

"Now that you've learned balancing, it's time I give you a weapon. I think on the next two days, you'll learn how to train using it."

With those words, he direct me to a part of his house which is located in a jungle a handful of weapons on a wall. There are so many I can't choose.

"Now, which weapon do you want to use, Sylvia?" he asked. "To make it clear, what weapon do you prefer to use?"

"I like using a whip to hit people," I said before bad memories come to me; bad memories of my betrayal. As I went back to reality, I put my hand onto my face. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You shouldn't. Ange saw you hitting her repeatedly with that weapon. If you were to use that weapon as Zero, I'm sure she will recognize you and you won't gain her forgiveness," Tusk explained in a strict tone. "Good thing I saw Lelouch making such humiliations to you."

"Do you have to remind me of that?" I asked while I'm blushing. I never forgot about this.

"At least you learned your lesson. In fact, by thinking over not to use a whip as your weapon, you're balancing your decisions."

"Thanks, Tusk. I needed to make my decisions right."

"As for your weapon, try using a rapier. That could be useful. Don't worry, you'll be training so you can use it properly."

* * *

Lelouch's POV

"That girl is making herself the warrior you wanted her to be," Suzaku told me while we watched the training session through a camera hidden in the place.

"Ange is so going to be surprised when she found out about her being Zero and I was the one who reformed her," I added while I was sitting on the main deck of the aircraft carrier.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking by tomorrow, I'm going to sent her on that island to visit her sister. Of course, she will go there not as herself, but as Zero."


	16. Fourth Day of Visit

Now that today is the fourth day of the week, I decided to have Sylvia called to visit Ange in the island. As I waited for her outside the aircraft carrier, she is already wearing her armor with the Zero costume to hide it.

"Remember, Sylvia..." I said with my arms crossed.

"I know, Lelouch. Try not to let her know," she finished my sentence before putting on the black bottom half mask and Zero mask.

We get on the ship as I told her of what she should do on her visit.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

At least the fourth day of the week is my break. Lelouch wanted me to take Angelise a visit. As I thought about her, I was filled with sadness because I felt bad about letting her down that night. I hoped giving her flowers and chocolates could be my first good deed.

He dropped me off to the area of Arzenal where the Para-mail are being launched to the fight against the DRAGONs. Speaking of those creatures, I wonder if there's a way to get to their dimension.

"So you're Ange's little sister, huh?" I was greeted by a black-haired woman. "Take off that mask. Let me see your face."

I looked tense under the mask when she said that.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Ange about your true identity," she said with reassurance.

Taking a deep breath, I removed my Zero mask and also the black bottom half mask.

"I see..." the woman added. "What's your name?"

"Sylvia. Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi," I replied with confidence in myself.

"You're here to make amends with what happened on that night, didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" I was surprised when she said it.

"I saw what happened on that night through Emma here," she directed me to a woman with green hair and glasses. "She can use Mana."

"I see..."

"Also, Lelouch informed me of your visit."

If there's one thing Angelise and I know about Lelouch, he is a manipulator, but he has a heart of gold. Not to mention that smug expression he gives out sometimes made us think on how to get hints for his strategies.

"If you're here for a visit to make amends with your big sister, so be it. I'll give you about thirty minutes to stay with her," she knows how to give me instructions. "If you can't show your face to her because of your betrayal, then you should hide your face with that mask."

I got to thank her for reminding me this so I put on the black bottom half mask and Zero mask.

"By the way, my name is Jill, and I'm the commander of Arzenal," the black-haired woman told me her name.

After our conversation, Emma directed me to the cell where Angelise is being held. She has a cellmate with her and it's a red-haired Norma.

"You got a visitor," she stated, and I went inside.

"Aren't you...?" Angelise started talking to me. It's been a while. Since I told her that night that she's not my sister or anything, I'm going to talk to her as a stranger.

Well, I am a stranger. She's not talking to me as Sylvia, but as Zero.

"My name is Zero, and I'm the leader of the rebellion known as the Black Knights," I responded calmly.

"And I assumed you're 'S', the person who gave me flowers, chocolate, and two letters, right?" Angelise asked me.

"Yes, I did," I confirmed her to be that person who gave her those things on the other night.

"Zero, huh? Then this means you can save us right," the red-haired Norma stated.

"Uh, yes I can," was all I could say before I noticed Emma is glaring at me. "Emma, I want you to leave us alone. Please."

Because of my insistence, that woman left me alone with the two.

Suddenly, I was caught with bad smell, and I know the answer.

"You two haven't bathe, haven't you?" I realized. "Don't worry. I got bathing materials right here."

In fact, I bought two big buckets of water and a dipper. The two Normas took off their clothes and I put water on them.

"Zero, aren't you going to take your clothes off?" Angelise asked me. I would not do that because that would risk of exposing my armor.

"No, I'm not. In fact, I don't feel dirty," I replied before I turned to the Norma next to her. "What is your name, Norma?"

"I am Hilda," she introduced herself.

"And I am Ange," my sister introduced herself to me.

"I know who are you, Princess Angelise," I stated.

"How did you...?" she looks surprised when I said her true name.

"Know?" I finished her sentence. "Hilda, may I talk to this girl by myself? You can take a bath of your own."

"Oh, okay," Hilda went to the other side to take her own bath.

As for me, it's time to scrub Angelise's back. I looked at her wounds and I know I was the one who inflicted them on her by using a whip. I was paralyzed with fear from what I'm doing because I was thinking about that bad memory.

"Zero?" Angelise called for me.

"Oh, it's nothing," I brushed off the memory and went back to reality while scrubbing her back. "I was just thinking about the fact that you were a Norma."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know about this until Julio exposed me," she stated with bitterness.

"Princess, let me ask you something. Did Mo... I mean, Her Majesty tried to rescue you on that day?" I asked before she glared. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Yes, she did," was her reply. If only I had been watching the rescue until Mother's death, I could have been thinking of her as a good sister and gave her a hug instead of stabbing her arm and yelling of hating her.

"What are you running away from?" I asked the next question.

"Why do you ask that?" Angelise demanded.

"People never run away from anything. To make it clear, why did you left the island one day so you can see Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi again?" I asked. Look at me, saying my full name when I'm wearing a mask. "You could have avoided getting stabbed in the arm and whip marks all over your body."

"Since you're a masked avenger, I'll tell you..."

She started tell me that she thought her own little sister, which is me but under the Zero mask I'm wearing, would accept her even if she's a Norma. After all, she felt bad about she took away her freedom. I know this is about when I fell off that horse. Anyway, she continued with her story about me when she thought I would forgive her for being a Norma, but I didn't.

That's what it's like of being a Norma.

"I understand," I said while crying with tears of remorse under the mask.

"Are you crying?" she asked me.

"It's nothing," I tried not to show my sadness because it would make her suspect of who's under the mask. I wanted to wipe off my tears but I couldn't because of the mask. "I need to know something before I go. Did you mean to push Sylvia off the horse the two of you were riding together? I mean, was it an accident or not?"

"I don't know anymore," she started to cry. "I tried to help her, but I failed. I blamed myself for this, but Sylvia said that it's not my fault. Now she thinks I meant to push her off the horse and leaving her unable to walk, so maybe I did. I just don't know anymore."

Looking at her face so I can analyze if she's telling the truth or not, I gave her a hug.

"Zero..." Angelise looked calm.

"Angelise, I know you didn't mean to do it, even if you don't," I responded to her statement before letting go and I gave her a pat to her head. "You're a good girl, despite you're a Norma."

"Thank you, Zero," she smiled while crying happily. "To tell you the truth, I knew she can walk. She just loves to blame me for her condition."

"That's right. You get it now, Angelise," I looked sad when I said the truth about myself. "Your little sister is just a liar."

Too bad she doesn't know of who's under the mask. It's best not to let her know, lest reminded her of the betrayal I put her through. I want nothing to do with the person I was when she tried to 'rescue' me.

As I left the cell and looked at the sky, I'm wondering about myself.

Which is the real me? The face of the now kind younger sister or the mask of Zero.

All I know is that being a betrayer to an older sister is not the real me, so I only have two choices left to think about it.

Which is the real Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi?


	17. Fifth Day of Training

Moving on the fifth day of the week and it's time for me to train.

I have the rapier on my hands and Tusk is in front of me as we were on a cliff near a waterfall for this exercise. On to top of that, Lelouch is with him so he can watch me train for the day.

"This is a light sword, Sylvia. You should be able to carry this easily," Tusk said.

"I know," I replied back and I did.

"Just keep your hands on the sword. Do your swings."

And I did do my swings as I was instructed. Of course, I did also thrusting.

"Good," Lelouch walked up to me with a smile on his face. "Looks like you're a natural."

"Thanks," I smiled back at his complement.

"Now, it's time for you to use a gun," he pulled out that weapon.

"You're joking," I groaned at this. Really, me using a gun?

"Does it look like I'm joking?" he looks serious at this.

I got nothing to say about the argument as I realized he is not joking about I should use a gun. Anyway, he gives me a pistol and as I hold it...

"It's heavy."

"You'll get stronger," Lelouch gave me reassurance and started to make some instructions on how to use it. "To aim, just line up the sight of your target. Make sure you know where your finger is all the time, and don't put it on the trigger unless you want to hurt somebody. When you're ready to shoot, don't breathe too hard and hold your breath when you pull the trigger. Also, don't lock your elbows and just stay calm when you fire it. It has some loud noise."

He makes my posture right when I'm using a gun.

"Now, for your first test on using a gun, shoot a snake," he said.

"Like..." I saw a snake that Tusk is in conflict at the moment and I shot it in the head. "...that?"

"Like that," Lelouch replied. "See, it's not that bad."

"Do I have to use this?"

"Not unless you want to die in this world. Besides, your big sister is using one as far as I can tell. Now, for your second test, try hunting some animals in the wild. You know, rabbits, deer..."

"I get it," I groaned at this idea, but I have to get used to it. If I'm not mistaken, Lelouch has used a gun a lot of times, especially when he was Zero.

In the forest, I hid behind the bushes and with my knife on my hand, I stabbed the rabbit.

I guess this is what hunting is called.

After a good hunt, I went back to Lelouch and Tusk as they're talking about what next move their planning against Julio.

"Sylvia, there you are," Lelouch approached me. "We got a mission for tonight. Are you in?"

"I'm in," I replied in determination.

* * *

Tonight, we were arriving near the front entrance of the Misurugi Empire's Nuclear Power Plant. I didn't wear my Zero costume at the time.

"Why am I not wearing the armor and Zero costume?" I asked.

"Because we need to see how much you learned with him," Lelouch replied and he's obviously talking about Tusk. In fact, we're hiding under the bushes with two guards watching the front entrance. "Now, for your first task, try knocking two guards."

I nodded at this as I walked with stealth behind the guards. Once that is done, I kicked one on the left on his knees and a punch to his head and I jump up high to kick the one on the right with a punch to his chin. That knocks them down.

"Very good, Sylvia," Lelouch praised my move. "Now, it's my turn."

His move involves with him pulling out a pistol with a suppressor and shooting two guards in the head, killing them.

"Here's what you do with witnesses," he explained. "As far as I watched Ange coming to your fake rescue, she didn't kill that brown-haired girl of a former classmate."

"You mean Akiho," I explained.

"Pop quiz. She saw her but why didn't she killed her?" he asked.

"I guess it's because sister tried to show her that she's still the same girl even as a Norma, but I guess that failed," I guessed. "Instead of killing her, she knocked her down, but I think Akiho found a way to escape from her grasp and called on the authorities to get her."

"Exactly. No wonder she has no concept stealth, but I do," he confirmed my answer.

"Don't forget about me," Tusk added.

"Me, too. Thanks to you, Tusk, for teaching me on how to hide," I also added.

"Anyway, she could have killed any authorities and royal guards when she came back here, but she didn't," Lelouch said. "Now, onto the plant..."

We went to the second floor to see a guard approaching so we hid to a wall.

"Let me take care of this," Tusk pulls out a knife and killed the enemy.

"Anyway, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're going to give this country a power outage, that's what," Lelouch replied. "And I think of this is our first move against Julio."

"I see..." I understand.

Anyway, we were heading to the main control room of the plant where this is the source of power to the country.

"We plant the bombs," Tusk said with his bag full of bombs and we all planted them all over the place.

After this, we left the plant in the vehicle that he has in order for us to escape. Lelouch pressed the red button on the remote control and the bombs explode, destroying the plant, and I know it will bring a big blackout to the country.

I know the humans will be able to rebuild the plant, but I think we got enough time to help Angelise against Julio.

This is my second mission and I'm never going to forget it.


	18. Sixth Day of Training

Dear Diary,

It's the sixth day of the week, and I'm still training under Tusk. Thanks to him, I'm learning to take care of myself. I recalled on the day I visited my sister, Angelise, as Zero. That was a sisterly moment between us ever since the day she was exposed as a Norma even if she doesn't know who is under the mask. I mustn't show my face to her, lest of the fact I betrayed her that night. When I asked her if she did mean to push me off the horse that day, she replied that she doesn't know anymore, so I gave her comfort by saying that even if she doesn't know anymore, I know she did not mean to.

That was the reason I became the masked avenger known as Zero. To make amends for what happened that night.

Anyway, Lelouch, the original Zero, took me under Tusk's training and as for the sixth day of the week, I'm inside his mecha: the Knightmare Frame known as the Shinkiro. I'm wearing the armor and Zero costume, except for the mask because...

"Lelouch, are you sure you want me to ride your Knightmare Frame?" I speak as my training begins in the afternoon, and as far as I can tell, it's his voice coming out of the Knightmare Frame.

"Of course, Sylvia," was his reply as I looked at the screen by the center to see him and Tusk. "As Zero, this is what I ride, and now that you're him, you will ride it."

"Fine then," I was forced to make a ride out of his before I changed the subject to discuss. "Another thing, Lelouch... why are Akiho, Maki, Reika, Chiaki, Tomomi, and Kana are here?"

In fact, he has to bring all of my sister's former classmates here.

"Why? Because I need pawns, and I'm sure Misty is a willing one. In fact, I arrange my little team in chess pieces," Lelouch replied. "Let's just say Ange's former classmates and Misty are pawns, Suzaku and Jeremiah are the knights with Sayoko as bonus, you and Momoka as bishops, me as the king, and Ange as the queen."

As he said Angelise is the queen, it makes sense. The queen is the second-in-command in chess so Lelouch needs her for the role. I noticed that the six classmates have their eyes with red light.

That's when I know the answer.

"You used the Geass on them, didn't you?" I realized.

"Do you know what a pawn is in chess, Sylvia?" Lelouch makes his explanation. "A pawn is someone who is the weakest part of the game, and because of this, it was designed for the purpose to be disposable."

"You know, I'm sure that even though they're not friends with my sister anymore, Angelise is not gonna be happy with you using the Geass on her former classmates," I argued on the matter.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because that's like taking away free will," I made my defense.

"Exactly. In fact, Mana people only follow the will of a God who tells them that Norma are violent, antisocial monsters when in fact they're just decent girls wanted to have a normal life," Lelouch replied. "To think you're one of those who believed in what Mana believed in as evidence from that night, but you're just lucky I didn't used my Geass on you to force you into serving me because you made your choice to make amends with your sister willingly. You should be grateful about this."

As much as I wanted to argue with him about the matter, he's right.

Oh, Angelise...

What have I done?

"Anyway, Ange's former classmates will not only serve me, but also you and Ange," he added. "Now, let's continue with your training in how to ride my mecha. Try with the basics."

As he said with the basics, I successfully controlled my mecha into moving from four different directions.

"Good. Now try firing a beam from the Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon," he gave me another instruction.

I looked for the button and I saw the little red button. When I pressed it, the chest plate of the Knightmare Frame opened to fire a beam.

"Nice. Try firing two beams from the Hadron Cannons."

When I hold the handles, I pressed the buttons to fire spherical-shaped blasts.

"Good job, Sylvia. Now you're learning how to handle my mecha."

That was the end of my mecha training as I went out of the Knightmare.

"As Zero, you are a leader, so I recommend you take those seven for a mission. I'll give you an earpiece to communicate with them," Lelouch gave me an earpiece to place in my ear. "When you talk to them, try calling them in the first names of the alphabet."

"You mean like addressing Akiho as 'A'?" I wondered.

"Exactly."

Suddenly, we saw a portal coming out and the DRAGONs are entering our world for a fight.

"It's time," Lelouch said with amazement.

"What is?" Tusk asked.

"Tusk, launch that tracking device to the portal."

"What's the tracking device for?" I asked.

"To send a message from the other side. I'm curious about these DRAGONs so if they can be communicated, I can talk to them to make peace with our world," was his reply. "You send it to the portal, and you help the Norma fight them. This is to test your mecha and leaderships. Additionally, your sister's former classmates are wearing costumes and masks that she won't even know who are they."

I just knew my training won't be easy with this part.

"By the way, they're wearing masks like you so Ange won't know their true identities," he added.

That's easier said than done.

We flew near the portal where I threw the tracker into it so to see if the DRAGONs pick it up and do something about it. I hope Lelouch has his plan foolproof if he wanted to make peace with them and I don't get that idea of his. Next, we're about to fight them.

"A, take care of the DRAGONs that are bigger than them!" I gave my first command.

"Right!" Akiho agreed.

"M, try drawing some towards the stern!" I gave my second command.

"Sure thing!" Maki agreed.

As those two do what I say, we fight the DRAGONs that are coming to our direction. I give a punch and kick to one to defeat it. For the next DRAGON, I pressed the buttons from inside my Knightmare to activate the Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon and I opened fire to that creature. I'm getting the hang of piloting this thing. It looks like my sister's ex-classmates are doing their job, even if it's against their will.

"Who is that?" I saw a Norma asked me this. Not just any Norma; it's one with purple hair with twintails.

"Attention, Norma!" I spoke. "I am Zero, the leader of the revolutionary army known as the Black Knights. I'm on your side. I intend to liberate you all from the oppression you suffered from the humans, even though it looks like you have liberated yourselves."

"I see..."

"You, Norma! Identify yourself!"

"My name is Salia, and I'm leading this squad!" was this Norma's reply.

"Salia, huh? Wasn't Ange part of your squad?" I needed to know if my sister was part of her group.

"She was, but after she deserted Arzenal, she was sentenced to stay in a jail cell for a week," she replied.

I see... Angelise ditched the place for me, and she got punished by the time she got back. It looks like Lelouch is preparing me to make amends for her in a week.

"So, Salia, can I have some room to defeat the DRAGONs?" I asked.

"Since you're on our side, you can fight with us," Salia replied.

That's all I need. We charge on the DRAGONs as we're about to put up a fight. While some of us can do a punch and kick to those monsters, the others are using guns. However, I have cannons. I took down two DRAGONs with the Hadron Cannons. My group are doing their job as well.

Now I know how Lelouch is doing a good job as a leader, especially when he was Zero.

After the fight, I went out of the Knightmare as I make my announcement; I didn't forget to put on my mask. The girls that Lelouch used his Geass to also went out. With their masks and outfits, they won't even know who's who.

"Now that you've seen proof of my skills, I'm going to liberate you all!" I exclaimed. "Whether those Mana users like it or not, Norma will also live with them! C, give them some food and drinks!"

"Right!" the disguised Chiaki gives out a big box of food and drinks to the Norma, and they're cheering for me. Eventually, they got what they needed and left.

"It looks like you made quite a contribution as an atoner, Sylvia," Jill arrived. "Your sister wants to see you."

I visited Angelise and I still have my mask on.

"What is it you wanted, Angelise?" I asked.

"To thank you for giving us food and drinks," she replied.

"What she said," her cellmate Hilda added. "You did quite a job for one day as a freedom fighter."

"I'm just only doing my job," I stated. And to make amends with my sister.

"But are you sure you're really a man? I wanna touch your bottom to be sure," Hilda approached me closely because she attempted to touch my crotch just to know if I'm a man.

Is she crazy of wanting to do this to me?

She doesn't know it's a girl under this person. I got to make sure she doesn't try this move, especially when I'm wearing armor underneath the costume.

"Are you sure you can't tell I'm a man? I'm really a man. You can tell by my voice," which is only manly when I wore the Zero mask. That is Lelouch's voice coming out, not mine.

"Yeah, but I wonder if you can make children by putting your bottom on a woman's..." she still insisted.

I got to think of something.

"Listen, Norma. I am Zero, and my body is private, so I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to touch my bottom!" I'm being assertive to this Norma, and she begrudgingly complies to what I want. "Anyway, I'm leaving now."

"Where are you going?" Angelise asked.

"To fight for what is right," was my reply. Before I leave, she grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Zero, wait!" she said before giving a kiss to the mask.

Wait a minute. Is she trying to fall in love with me?

"What was that for?" I asked after she let go.

"A sign that you have my trust," she replied.

"I see..." I understood and I pulled out a piece of paper to give to her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"That's the lyrics for the Endless Song. Keep it; that's one of the things you have ever since you become this fallen princess," I replied.

"You're giving me this as a gift?"

"Yes, Angelise. To always cherish it in your heart."

"Zero..." she hugged me and I hugged her back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I cried under the mask.

That was the first time I hugged her and I will never forget it. Don't worry, sister. When I regain your trust and you feel like forgiving me for what happened that night, I'll take off this mask. I will not hide my face from you soon.

I thought back of the horrible memory that night.

 _You're not my sister or anything. You monster! I hate you!_

Angelise...

What have I done?

"Zero, what's wrong?" Angelise lets go of the hug as she looks worried about me.

"Oh, it's nothing. See you later," I brushed off that memory to not let her know who is under this mask.

As I left the island, I was approached by Lelouch, and he gave me a paper.

"What's this?" I asked when I get it.

"Your next mission," was his reply.

For the night, I'm doing a mission, and it involves assassination. Obviously.

According to the paper I got from him, I'm going to kill a schoolteacher from my sister's school, and his name is Fumito Amemiya, the teacher who's been teaching humans that Normas are violent, antisocial monsters. He's in a nightclub which is still running despite the blackout due to it's backup supply. For the mission, I'm not wearing the armor and Zero costume, and I'm going to kill him by myself.

I looked at the front entrance of the nightclub, and I wore a black wig to avoid in having my identity known. As I entered the place, I saw it's filled with guards, but I found an opportunity of stealth because a lot of people are dancing. I approached the first guard as I hit him in the back, and punched him in the face so hard to stun him. For the next guard, I kicked him in the knee and punched him in the head two times. The third game is on me, so I threw a small knife at his chest to kill him. I pulled out my gun as I approached my target closely.

As I'm about to end my mission, two guards grabbed onto me and knocked the gun out of my hands. However, I grabbed a knife to hit them. With a guard attempting to shoot me, I grabbed my gun and started shooting at him. I saw another one is aiming at me, so I shot him in the chest. When that guard tries to protect the teacher, the shot is on him. I shot Mr. Amemiya in the chest, but I reload to continue on. I shot him two times in the chest, then a shot to the head, killing him.

I left the nightclub quietly with my mission complete.


	19. Seventh Day of Test

It's the seventh day of the week, and I'm standing to a giant obstacle course on the island.

"Now, Sylvia, this is going to test what you've learn the entire week," Tusk instructed.

This day is my ultimate test.

"When I blow the whistle, complete your test," he said. "Ready, set..."

As soon as he blows the whistle, I started running. The first part is stealth, so I hide when I saw Sayoko is looking for me. Good thing I got a can to throw to the other side to distract her. I went past her and I take cover by the bush to see Jeremiah. I waited for him to approach near the bush, so I can grab him and knock him down.

For the second part of the course, I'm taking a written test to understand what I've studied so far. I'm sure I got a perfect score.

The third part is balance, so I calmly put my arms sideways and pass the log without looking down.

Next, it's the combat test, and I wield my sword. Lelouch starts his match with me. We exchange blows for about five minutes before I managed to land a scratch to let him go of his sword. Also, I am holding a gun and I start shooting at images of DRAGONs. It is lucky I didn't shoot at the image of my sister.

The final test is about leadership and operating the mecha. Inside the Shinkiro, I gave commands to Akiho and Maki to take down the large DRAGONs while the rest of my squad shoots down the rest of the pink DRAGONs.

My test is complete.

"Not bad, Sylvia. Not bad," Lelouch is grading my performance. "For the first part, you got an A-. The second part... B+. Your balance is A+. Your combat is A-; your leadership is B+, and your operation of my Knightmare is about B+."

"Does that mean I pass the test?" I asked.

"Yes, you did," he smiled.

With those words, I run up to him for a hug.

"Lelouch, thank you," I said sadly. In fact, I was starting to cry with tears coming out of my eyes.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked with wonder as he hugged me back.

"For everything. You... you're the only family I had left," I replied. Mother and Father are just going to sit this one out, and I betrayed my sister and brother, respectively.

"Don't worry, Sylvia," Lelouch starts wiping the tears off my eyes. "Once you helped Ange enough as Zero, I'm sure she'll forgive you. This is about regaining her trust."

As we let go of the hug, I was in his headquarters which is an aircraft carrier. In fact, he is holding a party to welcome me to his rebellion.

"Now, introducing the new member of my rebellion: Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi!" he introduced me.

His team all cheered for my welcome and I smiled at this.

I just hope I could help Ange as Zero long enough to regain her trust and forgive me for my betrayal.


	20. Assassinations

Lelouch's POV

I reformed Sylvia, and it's successful. I taught her how to fight, and it's successful.

"Now, listen up," I called on the entire staff on a meeting by the briefing room. Of course, Suzaku is included, and so does Sylvia. "I come up with a good plan to take down Julio. However, I'm going to save Ange some trouble so she can take some anger out on him."

"What's the plan, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"Tusk has been spying on the leaders of the Mana city. I'm thinking of... making assassinations on those guys," was I could say before I noticed they looked shocked in disagreement.

"Are you nuts, Lelouch?!" Jeremiah exclaimed on my idea as he grabbed me on the collar of my school uniform.

"I agree with Jeremiah. If you think about doing that move..." Suzaku also criticized.

"I'll explain more if you let me go!" I demand Jeremiah to let me go and he did. I catch my breath. "Don't worry, I'm not assigning assassinations on all of the leaders of the Mana world. I'm thinking of saving Julio for Ange."

I pushed a red button and a screen pulls out to show the six leaders of that world.

"I'm thinking of only killing the Galia Emperor, Enderant Union President, Marmeria Republic General Secretary, and Velda Dynasty Queen. Besides the fact I decided to spare that Clovis-lookalike because Ange wants his head, the Rosenblum Kingdom King will also be spared because he's Misty's father. Isn't that right, Misty?"

"That's right, Lelouch," the girl that was my pawn replied. I got seven pawns, and I needed one more, but who?

"Anyway, do you think that's a good idea, Lelouch? I mean, without the leaders..." Suzaku protested on my idea.

"There will be chaos. I get it, but it will only be delayed because I know there will be replacements. At least it will give us plenty of time to teach those Mana user bastards," I explained before I decided to give some assassination assignments. "Now, for the assassinations, Sylvia and I will kill the Galia Emperor and Enderant Union President. Jeremiah, you'll handle the Marmeria Republic General Secretary, and you, Sayoko, will handle the Velda Dynasty Queen. Understand?"

"As you wish," Jeremiah said.

"Understood," Sayoko added.

"Good. That will be all," I said as the meeting is over.

Just as Sylvia and I were about to go to our aircraft to do two assassinations, she started a conversation.

"Lelouch..." she called and I got her attention. "Your training sessions for me, why didn't you include of using Mana?"

"You mean like shooting beams?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"Because, Sylvia, in order to make amends with your big sister, you must think like her, and she doesn't use Mana. Anyway, I share the same thinking as hers. The Mana people are evil because of their abuse towards Norma, who are just decent girls. Your training session is for you to not rely on Mana. I mean, what if you can't use that power anymore?"

"You mean something like that would happen?" she asked with confusion.

"Well, there's gotta be a source why people like you use that power," I replied. "And also why did your brother made such propaganda that Norma people are a threat when they're just people."

"I see..."

At least she is beginning to understand what we're fighting for. Soon enough, Ange will be included.

We flew to the Galia Empire fast enough that we landed near the castle where we will kill the emperor of the land. We hid on a bush to begin our move.

"Remember your training, Sylvia," I said. "What will you do about two guards in the front door?"

"I knock them down," Sylvia replied.

"Exactly. You knock them down," I ordered her and she will do it.

She got out of the bush and start kicking one guard in the knee and punching him in the face, while jumping to the other guard and kick his head. For a little girl, she seemed to fight big guys like them.

"Very good, Sylvia. Very good," I come out of the bush to applaud, and then I pat her head.

It's a good thing I managed to pick the lock of the front door. We use stealth to avoid the guards that are hanging around here. At last, there is the emperor's bedroom where he is sleeping. It's time to kill him.

"Now, Sylvia, how do you kill this guy without raising an alarm?" I gave my new protege another question.

"Um, since he is sleeping, I'll smother him with a pillow," she replied.

"Very good. You kill him. I'll kill the Enderant Union President."

She grabbed a pillow and started smothering the emperor until there is no life from this guy.

First assassination complete.

Now, we head to the Enderant Union where the president is holding a bachelor party. Good thing we're not attending the party as we were outside watching it via the telescope of the sniper rifle.

"Like you, I'm going to kill him without raising an alarm," I told Sylvia while I took aim with the rifle, keeping a watchful eye on that bastard.

"I see..." she understood.

We watched to see the target is going down by the basement by himself and he locked the door. It looks like he got his guard down, and I shot him in the head. Because it's been done from a distant, I'm sure no one will hear this.

My cellphone rings and I answered it.

"Yeah?"

Suzaku told me that Jeremiah killed the Marmeria Republic General Secretary by shooting his head, and Sayoko killed the Velda Dynasty Queen by using a garrote to her neck.

The assassinations have been completed, and it's going to be chaos in the Mana world.


	21. Advice from Momoka

Sylvia's POV

It's been a week, and I'm inside Lelouch's Shinkiro Knightmare Frame.

Why?

Because he sent me on a mission to keep an eye on my sister and her cellmate when they get out of their prison cell. Good thing I'm wearing the armor and Zero costume while I'm piloting the mecha. Next, I saw Momoka outside the base.

Maybe I should talk to her for advice. I just hope she believes me when I told her I wasn't the betrayer that Sister see anymore. I land the Knightmare as I approached her. Of course, I wouldn't forget about putting the mask on.

"Zero, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need your advice, Momoka Oginome," I replied. Here I go again saying her full name. It's as if I'm a stranger to her.

"What advice?"

"Before I tell you, I want you to fight me."

"Fight you? Why?"

"Because I feel you are a ninja who can understand your opponent's feelings through fighting," I replied when I pull out an army knife.

"Okay, then," Momoka pulls out a kunai. Then again, she's a ninja maid.

"I want you to defeat me. If you do, then I'll tell you what my problem is and the advice you can give me."

"I understand."

We charge at each other as our weapons clashed. I dodged her slashes and I blocked one with the knife. However, she sends a kick to my chest, throwing me off.

"Congratulations, Zero. It looks like you're improving," she spoke with a smile.

"So I have," I added.

We continue our fight where we exchange blows with our weapons. As I dodged a punch from her, I send a swift kick to her side. I went from behind her, and she jumps up high to dodge my attack and sends a kick from behind. When I tried to get back up, she has her weapon pointed in front of me.

"Well, Momoka, good job in defeating me," I said.

"I practiced," she replied with a smile as she helped me stand up from the ground. "Now, what's the advice you want to seek from me?"

"Before I tell you, I'm going to show you my true face."

"Your true face? As in you're going to unmask yourself?"

"That's right, but before I do so, I want you to keep this to yourself. As in don't tell Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi who I am. I'll just... show her when the right time has come."

"You know, Zero. You speak in riddles when you talk to me and Angelise. Since you're a rebel, I'll agree on your terms," Momoka promised and I can tell that.

"Good," I took off my two masks; Zero and ninja. My true face is shown to her.

"Sylvia..." she looked surprised. "But you're dead. I heard it on the news."

"To keep my brother, Julio, off my track. The betrayer that my sister saw since she returned has died," I answered to her about my 'demise'. "Don't worry, Momoka. I'm not mad at her. Not anymore. I'm working for Lelouch now to destroy the world which my sister believed to be rotten."

"Destroy the world? As in you're the ones who killed people like her teacher from her school and those Mana world leaders?"

"That's right. That's all I could for her at the moment. Lelouch wanted Julio to be spared so my sister could take some anger out of him which I'm going to do the same thing for tonight when he gives me a mission about it."

As she looked into my eyes, she said...

"I believe you. Shall we sit down on the ground?"

I agree on this as we sit on the grassy field of Arzenal.

"Now, what's the advice you need from me, Princess?" Momoka asked with concern. Of course, she believes what I say about I'm not anymore that betrayer from that night.

"I've been trying to make amends with my sister ever since that night. I've been giving her food, bath, and song lyrics, but I feel like those are just minor good deeds. That's not enough," I told her of what my problem is.

"I see..."

"I mean, how can I gain her forgiveness?"

"Sylvia, that's what I'm wondering when I came here in the first place," Momoka told me of what happened after Julio sent her there. "When I came here, Angelise has been cold to me because I kept the secret of being a Norma from her for such a long time. You can say your father and mother told me not to tell her. Also, if I'm not mistaken, she wants nothing to do with her palace life anymore. On to top it off, she told me that she wanted to be called as Ange from now on. However, I still call her by the name she's given when she lived in Misurugi."

"Now I understand what happened between you two in the island," I commented. "Can you continue your story?"

"Like you, I tried to get Angelise to like me again. I tried to look like she's living in the castle again like decorating our room into palace-like, turning her locker into how a princess picks her clothes, and giving her a royal-like meal, but she is not liking it, going so far as to send that duck for her. On that same day, she told me to take a bath with her, and for the first time ever since she found out her species, she started liking me again. She told me to leave Arzenal before tomorrow because I will be killed after that day. Just when I thought I was about to die, she saved my life by buying me with all that money. And that's how I regained her trust."

"Good story," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, good," Momoka smiled as well. "Judging by your situation, I recommend you do a major good deed."

"And what would that be?"

"I think you already know the answer. That's my advice for you."

As I thought about it, I know the answer.

"Helping my sister, that's what I should do," I realized.

"That's right..." she said before we saw DRAGONs are coming on our way. "Well, here's a major good deed you can do. Help Angelise fight against those DRAGONs."

"Thanks, Momoka. Now I know what I should do," I said as I get inside the mecha. "Remember not to tell Sister who's under this mask. I'll handle that."

"Okay."

As I flew away, I took some DRAGONs down with melee moves and cannon. Of course, I haven't forgot about my squad which is my sister's former classmates that are under Lelouch's Geass control. Everything is going so well.

Until I saw something is wrong.

I looked at the portal to see and hear music.

"Is that singing?" I wonder while I saw DRAGONs fleeing. If that wasn't enough, three mechas suddenly appeared, and I think the dark red one by the middle is the one singing. "Does this adventure involves singing now?"

Next thing is that while it's singing, it started to glow in a golden color, not to mention it's about to blast us with two cannons from its shoulder.

"I'm going to file this under the category of 'not good'," I said the line as I realized we're in danger. Good thing I dodged the blast, but not my squad. Only Akiho, Reika and Maki have survived. That means Chiaki, Tomomi, and Kana have died.

Now I understand what Lelouch meant when they're just pawns. They're meant to be sacrificed.

I saw the Villkiss, the Para-mail that my sister mainly controls. The problem is, it's not sister whose piloting it; it was Salia.

What is she doing? Has she gone mad?

"Salia..." I called for her. "Have you gone mad? You know that Sis... Ange is the only one allowed to control that thing!"

Good thing I remember it in my studies.

"I can't take it anymore! All Jill thinks of is Ange, but she's always on her own, being a deserter, and in detention!" the girl exclaimed. "I worked so hard, and I wanted to help Jill, no Alektra!"

Alektra? As in Alektra Maria von Levenherz? She's alive? Jill was that former first princess of the Galia Empire who was thought to have died of an illness in the age of 10?

That's when I'm piecing the puzzle together.

Of course, it was revealed that Alektra was a Norma, and her father was the Galia Emperor who cast her out in Arzenal.

Looks like I'm beginning to think like Lelouch.

"Stop this madness right now, Salia, and give Ange her machine back!" I demand.

"It's my Villkiss!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed.

Just as I thought, she is consumed by jealousy of my sister that she went and tried to disobey orders.

Isn't it ironic? My sister has been disobeying orders, too.

As much as I wanted to tell her about this and find out more about the commander of the island, I can't. I'm keeping my identity a secret. I watched the fight between Salia and DRAGONs, and it looks like the former is losing.

It's obvious the Vilkiss can only respond to my sister.

Just then, I saw her and her new friend, Hilda, are riding by the latter's Para-mail shooting the DRAGONs that are trying to get that jealous pilot.

"Sister..." I muttered to myself.

I saw her trying to talk to Salia in getting her machine back, but it didn't work. I guess brains didn't work, so her specialty, brawn will take over.

"Zero..." Sister talked to me. "Salia, she..."

"I know," I said. "Let's work together."

"And I was thinking the same thing."

Look at this; Sister and I are working together for the first time when she's revealed to be a Norma. Too bad I'm not working together with her as me, but as Zero. The sister she wanted to protect is too far gone because of her betrayal, and replaced by a rebellious masked warrior. We watched to see Salia taking on the person piloting that mecha from the other side, but she is losing.

"Chase her, Hilda," Sister ordered.

"What are you thinking?" her new friend demanded.

"I'll jump over."

Upon hearing those words, Hilda and I are surprised to this.

"Well, that's something you'd do," she said with a smile as if she agreed to this.

"If that's what you want, I'll catch you," I said. If she fell down like how I fell down from the horse we were riding together, I could never forgive myself.

I saw Angelise is holding her new friend tightly and Hilda blushed.

Oh my, are they becoming lesbians?

As soon as my sister drops herself off, I catch her with the palm of my machine.

"Thank you, Zero," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi," I replied to her compliment and here I go again saying her full name. Then again, I must keep my identity a secret from her until I'm ready to show her. "Now, get your machine back!"

"Right!" she jumps out of my hand and lands on the Villkiss.

To my surprise, she successfully activated it. So Tusk is right; it can only respond to Angelise.

"I'll take Salia, if you don't mind," I grabbed the girl who went and try to pilot the machine on her own. "You'll handle the rest."

Angelise nodded at my request and I fly back to Arzenal to see what punishment Jill can give on this little troublemaker. I think I did two major good deeds for today: help my sister get to her machine and catching Salia.

I hope I could find another major good dead so I can gain her forgiveness.

* * *

Ange's POV

As I fought with whoever's controlling the dark red machine, it seems we were equal.

It started singing to activate some power, so why not if I sing, too?

As we sing, I unlocked the same power as our blasts collide. Before I know it, I was in some dimension as I heard some voice talking to me.

"For what reason does a false citizen sing the true Star Song?" it said.

Suddenly, the Para-mail of my opponent opened and it showed a black-haired girl that is dressed in some clothes that are believed to be from ancient history or something. I come out to talk to her.

"And who are you?" I asked her. "What is that song?"

Before I get my answer, I saw various images of us as if we've been in conflict before, but I haven't met her before. Suddenly, some alarm went off.

"The time comes, it seems," she said before going back to her machine.

"W-Wait!" I exclaimed.

"The truth is with Aura," was all she could say before I went back to reality and saw her leaving back to the other side.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

I saw the whole thing via the camera I controlled from my aircraft. What an amazing fight this is.

"Lelouch, did you see...?" Suzaku called.

"I know, Suzaku. It looks like we have our queen," I said with a smile because in time, she will join my cause.


	22. Three Steps

For tonight, Sylvia and I are going to the spot where Tusk is eavesdropping on the meeting for Mana world leaders. Since she's in her former home, she will have to enter the place as Zero to avoid her face being shown.

"Ah, Lelouch, Sylvia, just in time," Tusk saw us as we entered this wet passageway Ange and Momoka used to get to the little ex-traitor's balcony.

"Now, Sylvia, remember..." I remind her on what she should do while we listen.

"I know. Take notes," she pulls out a small notebook and pen.

"Exactly," I smiled. "It's always important to understand the world around you by meetings. That's the meaning of exposition."

"Now, we listen..." Tusk said.

After a few seconds we listened to the meeting...

"They're playing a dangerous hand," I said my opinion.

"Destroy and rebuild, my ass!" Sylvia said hers. At least when she's going to make amends, she will have to think like her big sister, and that is those one of her moments.

"I must hurry," Tusk said as he left the spot.

Of course, we're not going anywhere yet for the night.

"Sylvia, are you ready for our mission together?" I asked my little protege.

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied.

"We're going to do a massacre on the police station of this town. That's step 1; step 2 is to disable the security measures, and step 3 is to bomb the whole place," I explained. "Do you have the tools ready?"

She showed me the bag she's carrying for our nighttime mission. I opened it to see a C4.

"Good," I smirked. "We will put this in the boiler room. That's the weak point of every place that gets targeted to be blown up."

Also, we have our M16 rifles that are equipped with grenade launches and lots of ammo. This is for the first step of our plan. We're not going to leave any survivors in the event.

Before we enter the police station...

"Remember, Sylvia..." I said as we get our rifles ready.

"I know, no survivors," she said.

"First move... Try sending that car to the front door."

"Right," she raised her right hand to control the car and send it crashing to the front door of the police station.

Next, we enter the place where we saw a guard coming and she started shooting at him.

"At least you're learning how to the big guns," I smiled, and I take the next shot on the other guard.

So here's the story; we were in the police station committing a massacre on every police officer living in the place. We shoot and shoot them down dead. As we entered the security system, I shot two cops, killing them. When we entered the room, step 1 is complete, and step 2 starts.

I went to a nearby computer and start the plan to disable the security system.

"Good thing I have this disk that contains a virus to disable the security system," I pulled out the weapon for the job. "With this, those Mana users and their Norma girls can live in peace without having them taken away from them due to the Norma alerts."

When I inserted the disk to activate my program, the system is crashing down.

"Step 2 is complete," Sylvia said the next move.

We went to the boiler room and put the C4 there. After this, we walked away from the place, and I pressed the red button from a remote control. The remote is for the bomb to activate; with its press, the bomb explodes, destroying the police station.

Step 3 is complete.

Now we're done for the night.


	23. Horrifying Revelations

Sylvia's POV

Another day to make amends for my betrayal. Lelouch is sending me to Arzenal for one mission: keeping a close eye on my sister. This is because he wanted to hear some information from Jill when she was informed by Tusk that if she wants to hear more, talk to the commander. Anyway, I haven't forgotten about being Lelouch's alter ego, Zero. Whenever I'm with Lelouch, I'm Sylvia, but whenever I'm with Sister, I'm Zero. I'm wearing the Zero costume as I arrived in Arzenal.

What a double life I'm having.

Anyway, I waited for the other Normas to clear out so I can talk to Momoka privately. Lelouch is making some kind of preparation for his plan.

"Momoka," I approached her after they clear the room.

"Sylvia, what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Lelouch sent me to keep an eye on Angelise. Jill said to ditch the maid, but she didn't say about me. In fact, I was sent to get information from her."

"You mean like eavesdropping?"

"That's what Lelouch wants me to do."

"Good luck, then."

"Oh, and he told me to give this frying pan to you," I gave her the object.

"What for?" Momoka asked.

"To put this to your right breast. Might come in handy someday when his prepared plan starts."

I followed them to the bath. Really? What is the commander thinking? In the bath?

"Why in the bath?" my sister asked Jill.

"Secrets should be shared when completely exposed," was the reply. "So, what do you want to hear first?"

I hid closely on them so they won't see me on what I'm doing. I haven't forgotten about letting Lelouch hear the information the commander is going to tell my sister so he placed a wire on me.

Anyway, Jill started telling my sister about how God sees the true nature of human beings filled with hatred. The new species came and that is the ones who uses advanced technology known as Mana. When the Normas came int other picture, they were taken advantage as a necessary evil. Then there came the Ancient People, another set of people who couldn't use Mana. While Normas can disable Mana with touch, the Ancient People doesn't do that.

I've been thinking. People like Tusk could be that Ancient People.

As for Lelouch, I don't know what to think of. He couldn't use Mana nor disable it. Maybe he is from old humanity when they don't use Mana.

Either way, I think he's human, only he doesn't use Mana.

Anyway, the Ancient People tried to challenge God, but they failed. Speaking of God, Lelouch told me that Julio is God when they talked to each other from that other day.

Continuing on, they allied themselves with the Normas from Arzenal, and there came Alektra Maria von Loewenherz. Or should we say Jill. Sister and I know that she was the first princess of the Galia Empire. If that's the case, then I just killed her father, but I'm sure she won't have any feelings for this since he sent her away instead of protecting her existence like what Mother did for Sister. She ended up saying about the revolution of the abandoned humanities known as Libertus.

Looks like that's all the information she could give out for now as she needed my sister alive for Libertus, but Angelise is not interested because she chooses her own life. Speaking of that, I chose my life to make amends with her for that night. When she asked Jill about the DRAGONs, the latter just smirked.

I have a bad feeling about the last topic.

Suddenly, an alarm just went off, and it's about a DRAGON in the base. Luckily, I managed to get away before those two spotted me.

"Lelouch, you got all that?" I went for my communicator.

"Yeah, I got it," he replied. "I'm putting up a chart to make my next move, but I didn't get any news about the DRAGONs. However, I found my beacon is making any movements. If only there's some way you can go there and talk to them..."

"Anyway, I'll help Sister."

"You do that, while I'm coming up there."

Our conversation comes to an end, and I decided to help out. Good thing I got a rifle. I followed my sister all the way outside to hear the DRAGON she's about to shoot is humming the Endless Song.

What?

How does it know this song?

Anyway, Sister started to sing.

"Does this adventure involves singing now?" I asked about what they're doing while remaining unseen.

"I think it is," Lelouch shows up from behind me. "If they're singing, we should just watch. That way, we can understand the answer to Jill's last topic about DRAGONs."

As they stopped singing, Sister touches the DRAGON, and it reveals a pink-haired kid. Wait a minute. I know that kid! She's one of those Normas that Salia is with when I came!

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lelouch said as we went to take a look at that pit to discover DRAGONs are being burned after their demise. "So it looks like some DRAGONs can turn into human form. What a discovery."

"I'd say..." I added.

We saw Sister looked sick from this horrifying discovery.

"Good thing I'm writing this down," Lelouch takes a small notebook to write the details. "Looks like Ange is not liking what she just did."

As I looked at Jill who smiles smugly about how she thought my sister liked her life, I can't believe that woman kept that secret from us. If I'm thinking the Mana people are the evil ones like what Lelouch and Sister have been thinking, then she should fight for what is right. Because of this, Sister declared she won't kill DRAGONs and pilot the Villkiss anymore.

"Thanks a lot, Alektra," I whispered sarcastically.

But I knew Sister will have to fight to survive.

Suddenly, we saw the message from a newscaster.

"Norma, thank you for your good work fighting the DRAGONs. We will hereby begin your rescue. We have plenty of water, clothing, and warm food. Please abandon your weapons and prepare for evacuation."

Could this day get any worse?


	24. This is War

Lelouch's POV

As Sylvia and I heard this news...

"That means Julio will come here," I guessed with my arms crossed and expression of disdain for that Clovis-lookalike.

"Same thing I'm thinking," Sylvia is learning to think what I'm thinking.

"Angelise, it's a rescue! They're here to save us!"

We saw Momoka exclaiming this happily to Ange. What is her head filled with? Cabbage?

"Is she an idiot?" I gave my criticism for her thinking about that. "Has she forgot about what happened last time? I'm sure Julio is not interested to make peace with those Normas, especially his sister."

"And how can you tell?" Sylvia asked me, and I replied by pointing to the anti-airguns that are coming out. "You know what, Lelouch, you're right."

"Will you believe in this crappy news?" I gave her another quiz.

"No, I will not," she replied bravely.

"Good. Now you're learning to be independent, and I'm sure Ange will be proud of you."

We went back to my hideout as we come up with our next move in the briefing room. Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Sayoko are invited. Too bad Riza won't be joining because she is too busy tending to Julio. Good thing I'm getting some info from her for her people, the DRAGONs.

"Well, this is it, ladies and gentlemen," I started. "Julio is declaring war on those Normas. So much for his expectation to make this go in peace."

"And this is a good thing, right, Lelouch?" Jeremiah asked me with a smile on his face.

"Yes, it is, Jeremiah," I replied as I go over for my plan about this situation by the chessboard. "Let's see. Ange is with Momoka being led through the Ancient People's flagship known as the Aurora. I'm sure they would try to escape so that Ange could get to Julio himself. They would be surrounded with that Clovis-lookalike's troops, but they can take care of themselves, especially when Momoka is a ninja maid. Suzaku, you and Jeremiah will take down those troops from the inside."

"As in undercover?" Suzaku asked me.

"Yup," I replied. "Sayoko, retrieve Riza so I can hear some information she's going to tell her people."

"Will do that," she bowed.

"For me, I'll try to arrange an alliance will Jill. You know what they say, two heads are better than one."

"What about me, Lelouch?" Sylvia wanted to get into the action.

"You will help your sister from the sidelines, and when I said 'sidelines'..."

"Not actively participating."

"That's right. Just stay from the shadows until Ange is doing what I think she's doing," I added.

"Got it," she grabs a M16 rifle.

"That will be all, ladies and gentlemen."

The briefing ends and I took a sit from the chair. I'm hoping everything goes according to plan.

* * *

Ange's POV

I was forced to being escorted to somewhere I don't know while Salia pointed an assault rifle on my back. If that wasn't enough, Momoka is being carried by Jasmine to escort her with me.

"It's dangerous here, isn't it?" I asked Salia with disdain. "Is this really time to prepare an escape?"

"I told you, I have an important mission," she replied. "You and the Villkiss must escape unharmed. It's probably going to be... my last mission."

"And for that, you'd give up your friends' lives?"

"What else can I do?"

"You're just like that woman," I stopped walking as I faced Salia. There's no doubt she's no better than Jill. "Paranoid and drunk on fanciful ideas and a meaningless sense of duty. It must be awful to be someone who gets killed over you people."

She slapped me on my face after I said this.

"You don't understand anything, do you?" she snapped. "How important, privileged, and special you are!"

"I don't even want to understand," I turned away from her.

"Hold your breath, please, Angelise!"

I heard Momoka saying this as she throws two cans to make a smokescreen. If that wasn't enough, she touched Jasmine's pressure point to knock her out. Also, the same with the dog and Salia. At least it's temporary.

This goes to show not only she's my top maid, but also a ninja maid.

We went to the cafeteria and it looks dark. As soon as Momoka uses Mana for light, I saw dead bodies all over, and that makes me sick to my stomach. She runs off to get water. After I recovered from the shock, I hear gunshots and a slashing sound.

I went through where Momoka is as she killed a soldier that was coming after us. Even with that wound on her shoulder, she managed to be a good ninja. With those two soldiers cornering her, I shot one and wound the other.

"You did this?" I demand angrily. "Under Brother's orders?"

"You! Angelise!" he tried to shoot me, but I shot the gun off his hand. "Wait, please!"

Now he is begging for mercy.

"I was just following the captain and Julio's or..."

Too bad I won't have it as I shot him to death. Momoka hugged me to calm myself down.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm here. It's okay now."

I turned around as I prepare my next move.

"I have to go."

* * *

Sylvia's POV

I grabbed a M16 as I start shooting on those enemy soldiers that want, if I'm not mistaken, my sister and the Villkiss.

My sister...

She's been protecting and I let her down during that night.

This time, I'll be the one to protect her. As my atonement.

"Sylvia, what are you doing here?" Tusk asked as he saw me.

"Lelouch told me to protect Sister from the sidelines," I replied.

Just then, we noticed enemy soldiers are trying to carry Vivian away.

"Will you help me save her?" Tusk lends a hand.

"Yes, I will," I grabbed his hand in reply.

"I'll make the first move, then it's your turn."

What a plan he made as he placed an explosive on their aircraft. As soon as they went near, it exploded.

I'll make the second move as I gun down two soldiers and stabbed three of them with my army knife.

"I'm topside at Arzenal," Tusk said to the earpiece, and if I'm not mistaken, that's Jill whom he's talking to. "Where's Ange?"

Suddenly, we heard engine is running and we looked by the sky. Now we know where Angelise is.

"Jeez! That crazy woman..." he said.

"That's my sister," I added.

"Potato chips..." we heard Vivian saying this.

"Sylvia, will you help Ange?" Tusk instructed me while he is carrying Vivian.

"That's what I'll do," I said as I got into the Shinkiro and fly away.

I know what Angelise will do, but I will be the one to do that deed. As I watched her take down those unidentifiable machines, I managed to hit some of them. If that wasn't enough, she ended up arguing with Salia of what she's doing against Jill's orders.

I know Jill may not be a saint, but she's trying to do the right thing. I could say Lelouch is like that, too.

Anyway, my sister destroyed the two arms of Salia's Para-mail. After this, her Villkiss changed colors from white to red.

"There's no way!" I exclaimed from the distance while I saw what is happening.

Salia went falling to the ocean, and I continue to follow my sister. I can't believe how powerful she is with the Villkiss. Now's not the time to question her machine. If I'm not mistaken, she will try to kill our brother, the person who betrayed and tried to kill her. However, I'll be the one to do this deed instead.

This is my true atonement for my betrayal to her on that fateful night.

Angelise destroyed some ships, but I did the same.

To think she managed to reach the ship where our treacherous brother is. Next, I saw Riza leaving him behind, and Sayoko went to get her out of the ship. That must mean Lelouch sent her to retrieve her.

Sister revealed herself and shot Julio by his left leg, putting him down. I must stop her from doing what I think she's doing. She doesn't need to have this burden because I will take it instead. Look at Julio, he is a cowering mess now. Just as she is about to kill him with her sword raised on him, I blocked it the sword from the Shinkiro.

"Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, stop this right now!" I exclaimed. Here I go again saying her full name.

"Zero, what are you doing here?!" she demanded as she faced me.

"To stop you from becoming the monster everyone thinks you are! Although you're already a monster that everyone thinks you are..." I explained as I showed myself. I haven't forgotten about wearing my mask.

"Zero!" Julio turned to me. He is the one I should kill instead. "Get her! Kill Angelise! Do it now!"

"And do you think I will do what you say?" I shot him in the same spot where Angelise shot him. "Angelise, I'll take care of this!"

"Why should I let you kill him?" she asked with disbelief.

"Because I will make this burden mine!" I replied with finality. As she looks surprised on my reply, I managed to place a jetpack on the back of the Villkiss. With it, she'll be sent flying away, leaving me alone to handle this. "Farewell, Angelise..."

With the press of a button, the jetpack activates to send her flying away from me. I went out of the Shinkiro and confront Brother, who is the true monster, not Angelise.

"Zero, you're fight for justice, right, so why are you going after me?" Julio asked with fear.

"Because you're the real monster here, not her," I replied with the pistol pointed at him.

"W-Who are you?"

"Still haven't figured out yet? Fine, I'll tell you."

Before I kill this trash, I will let him know who's under this Zero mask I'm wearing.

"One week, no doubt, has changed me, Your Majesty. I suppose the face of a little girl with blonde hair and pigtails, the face of a traitor to her older sister for being a Norma, is not particularly memorable."

As I looked at Brother, he looks surprised when he realized who's under this mask.

"Sylvia?" he realized, and I took off the mask to confirm his answer. "Sylvia... Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why, Brother? Here's why," I point my gun at him as I planned to shoot him for every heinous crime he committed. First, in the right shoulder. "That's for turning me against Angelise!"

Then in the chest. "That's for killing Mother and Father!"

Finally, in the head. "That's for being born!"

With the final shot, he's dead.

I did it.

I realized that I took my anger on the wrong person that night. It's not Angelise, it's Julio. The third one I just said...

"Done," I whispered to myself as I looked relief. "If only he was never born, Mother, Father, and Sister I would all have been happy. Mother and Father would have never died."

Speaking of this...

I pointed the gun at my head. I'm going to use the last bullet on myself. I'm not going to cry on this as I will face death bravely. I closed my eyes.

"If only I never existed, Sister will never be heartbroken from my betrayal and suffer my wrath from those lashes I gave her. I'm sorry, Sister. Please forgive me."

Those will be my last words as I'm ready to pull the trigger to end my own life once and for all. I only hope Angelise will forgive me if she ever saw my dead body.

"So you're planning to kill yourself after you killed me," a voice is heard and I opened my eyes. I saw Julio and he sports a smirk on his face. What else is that all his injuries have disappeared including the one on his face where Sister threw a shuriken at. Looks like Lelouch is right about him being God; he is God in Jill's story. "Look at you. You betrayed your own sister and now you betrayed your own brother. I'm disappointed at you, Sylvia."

I pointed the gun at him.

"So Lelouch is right. You are God, after all."

"Lelouch, huh? He has betrayed humanity, and you did the same. You defend the Norma that was our sister, and since you did this, I will kill you."

With glee on his face, Julio went fast on me, and I tried shooting him in the head. Unfortunately, he dodged the shot, but I tried tackling him. It's not enough to put him down as he hits me on the back with his elbow and toss me to the wall of his ship. Even if I wore this armor, it still hurts. I reload my pistol to shoot him which he can dodge the shots and he pulls out a revolver to shoot me. I dodged his shots and try to grab him, but he grabbed me from behind and holds my arm down.

"Look at you. You have grown strong because of that Norma-sympathizing named Lelouch, huh? Why don't you call for our sister to rescue you?" Brother taunted me. "Oh wait, you can't. You won't be able to face her for your betrayal. How touching. I will kill you and send you to them to get my message. This is what happens to people like you who defend the Norma."

Even if Sister is not around...

"So what if I can't call Sister?" I went for my pocket and threw a small bomb to his face which it exploded. After this, I raised a fist. "She won't come for me, but I'm learning to be independent!"

I successfully land a punch to his face to send him falling to the ocean.

"At least that will throw him off for a while..." I went to retrieve my Zero mask and I put on the black half-mask on before the Zero mask. Good thing Sister didn't see through the mask.

If that wasn't enough, I heard singing and Julio is seen on the top of his mecha. As I realized what's going on, I went to the Shinkiro and fly away before I got caught in the blast which annihilates the ship. However, I went out barely as the Shinkiro got damaged, but Sister saved me from falling.

"Are you alright, Zero?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," was all I could say.

"What are you, Julio?" she attempted to face our brother when gunshots are seen. We saw it was Tusk doing this, and he has Vivian on his back.

Sister went for Tusk and Vivian to save them. While this is happening, I saw her machine went from white to blue. As the blast happens, we were teleported away from the ocean.

I wonder where we are.


	25. Forgiveness

"Are you hurt?" Tusk asked as we approached Angelise and Vivian. At that time, the latter turned into a DRAGON again.

"Tusk... Zero..." Angelise called us before realizing something. "I thought we were above the water."

"Same thing I'm thinking, Princess Angelise," I said as we looked at our surroundings. We were in a city that is filled with forestation or something which could explain why it is covered like grasses.

"Where... are we?"

That's what I want to know, too. I wonder where we are being teleported to.

My sister tried to call Arzenal through the Villkiss, but there are no responds. If I'm not mistaken, we must have been teleported to another dimension. If this is the dimension where the DRAGONs live, I wonder if they got Lelouch's tracking device. That must be his way to send a message to them. Tusk doesn't get any frequency as well and said there is no place like this in Arzenal.

"Maybe it's some ancient ruin, from when humanity was at war," Angelise suggested an answer.

"Not only that, but also we were in another world or something," was all I could say.

"I've never heard of such a thing still around," my mentor added. "I think with the Villkiss, that's possible.

He started explaining that the Villkiss did something to protect us; maybe teleported us our something. What a special machine that is. Even Sister couldn't believe what she is seeing of her machine. When she asked Tusk if he can fix it, he said somewhat. He can get it flying again.

"I'll just go and fix the Shinkiro," I muttered as I started fixing my Knightmare Frame. Good thing I study this thing a lot, so this is no difficulty in fixing it. While I do this, Angelise has decided to scout around the area by riding Vivian. If she's a DRAGON, I hoped to communicate with her people.

After a few seconds, I successfully fixed the Shinkiro. This is just easy since it was barely damaged from the blast Brother pulled. By the time Sister got back...

"We're in the Misurugi Empire?" Tusk asked. As in our home?

"The palace and city were gone," Angelise explained. "But the Dawn Pillar was there. I'll always recognize that."

"Same thing I'm thinking," I added.

"How is it you know about the place?"

"We liv... I mean, I used to live there like you."

Come to think of it, now that I chose to fight with Lelouch's rebellion, I'm going to find atonement to Sister for betraying her. Good thing there's that suicide note I made from last week so I can't go back to my home.

Looks like Sister and I are not so different after all.

She continued on with her explanation with the Dawn Pillar and the city looked like they collapse long ago.

So we were in a different dimension.

"Maybe a few hundred years passed while we were out cold?" Tusk joked.

"Same thing I'm thinking," I agree with his joke.

"This isn't funny, you two!" Sister snapped at us.

"Sorry..." we said altogether.

Sister...

I just wish she could laugh at my own jokes.

Suddenly, we saw a little person or thing in the way so we hid by the Villkiss.

Wait, is that a robot?

Anyway, it said to meet it at central park.

"Survivors?" Sister asked.

"Let's go," Tusk instructed before we follow that robot.

As soon as we went to Capital City Shelter #3, we saw dead bodies inside the shelters. That must mean they have lived there for years and never made it out alive. What a tragedy this is. If that wasn't enough, the management computer known as Himawari told us that this city was destroyed a long time ago by war and the Villkiss.

This means Angelise has a war machine at her hands.

Even so, she chooses her own destiny as far as she told Jill.

Anyway, all of civilization has been destroyed by the Villkiss or something. The world has ended leaving us the only survivors, the only humans in the planet Earth.

As soon as we leave the area for the night...

"Five hundred years, huh?" Tusk believed in the story as he looked at the can that was dirty as years go by. "I guess that's long enough for writing to change, too."

"I guess this proves we were in the future or something," I said my suggestion.

"You two really believe that little skit?" Sister demanded while shining her gun.

"Well, Sis..." I started talking to her but I realized what I'm calling her. "I mean, Angelise. There's no doubt since there are decomposing bodies we saw back there."

"It could be all a lie," she suggested.

"Why would anyone do that?" Tusk asked.

"How would I know?" Sister snapped again. "I'll only believe what I see with my own eyes."

Guess she doesn't believe in what that computer told us. Once again, she takes a ride with Vivian for the night just to prove of what we're seeing happens to be a lie. After a few minutes...

"Vivian, come on. We haven't gone up north yet," she demanded our DRAGON friend to get up. "Come on, wake up, Get a grip."

"Hey, she's tired so don't force her," I tried standing up to her for Vivian.

"Wake up, you useless thing!"

That hurts Vivian so much that she starts running off.

"How could you say that?" Tusk attempt to get to Sister.

"Let go," the latter snapped.

As we looked at her eyes which the sides looked black, which means she looks tired...

"I'm gonna go and talk to Vivian," I suggested.

"Then that's what you'll do," Tusk agreed.

I looked for Vivian, and I saw her in the other side of the area looking sad.

"Hey, Vivian, I'm really sorry about what happened back there," I approached her.

"You must be Zero, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yup, that's me."

"I don't know why Ange is being mean."

"I think it must be because of how she used to live in the Misurugi Empire. You know, she could have been ruthless like her brother if he didn't exposed her of being a Norma," I sit down next to her.

"Brother? What's that?" Vivian asked.

I realized what I just said. How could I've been careless of keeping my face a secret.

"Vivian, I'm going to take my mask off. I want you to promise me not to tell Angelise, or Ange, of it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll reveal it on the right time."

"Okay, then. Show me who you are."

That's when I took off my Zero mask and the black half-mask off, showing my face to her.

"Who are you?" Vivian asked.

"My name is Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi, and I'm Angelise's little sister," I told her about myself.

"What is... 'sister'?" it's obvious she wasn't thought about terms in family.

"Well, Vivian, a sister is someone who shares the same parents. To make it meaningful, it's a girl who shares the same interests like ancestry or character."

"If you're Ange's sister, then why are you hiding yourself from her?"

I decided to tell her the truth.

"Because... I let her down," I replied a little story of that night, not to mention I cried.

"I see..." Vivian said with understanding.

"Anyway, just stay here. I'll talk to my sister," I put on the black half-mask and Zero mask back on. "I'll show her my true identity when the right time comes."

"Okay."

That was a nice talk I had with Vivian. As for Tusk talking to my sister...

"My dead comrades, and my parents' wishes..." he snapped at her when I show up. "It's all garbage to you, is it?"

"Well..." my sister tried to come up with an answer, but he walks away from her.

I never thought I see the night my mentor snapped at my sister.

Just what did she say to cause him to snap at her?

Why does Sister have to be so mean?

Then again, I thought back on that night...

 _You took it all. You destroyed everything. Bring back Mother. You monster! You monster! I hate you!_

Why did I have to be so mean to her?

Looks like we're not so different.

I think I'm the real monster, not her.

If only I never existed...

The next day, Tusk has been ignoring Angelise, and I think I should do the same. At least for a while. I'm going back to Vivian and that's when we started to have a good bond like never before. We have become sisters.

By the afternoon, I saw Sister leaving a pendant for Tusk to see. That must mean she is giving him that as an apology.

"Ange..." my mentor calls to her.

"I thought it might look good on you, that's all. How is it?" Angelise said as she turns to see Tusk putting on her gift. "I think it's good."

"Thanks," Tusk thanked her. "You must be tired. Let's eat."

"Hey. I'm, um... I'm sorry"

Did Angelise just apologize to Tusk? Even I'm surprised by this.

"You know how to apologize?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sister asked.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh, too," my mentor approached her and offers his hand and she grabs it in reply.

Just then, Vivian went back to us.

"Vivian," Sister hugged her. "Sorry about last night. I said too much. Thanks, Vivian."

So Sister does know how to apologize, contradicting on that night of her execution.

I took a deep breath under the mask. I found the right time to show her my face.

"Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, I wanna talk to you privately," I told her.

"Um, okay," she agree with surprise.

Tusk must know what I'm going to do and decided to just watch with Vivian.

Now that it's just between me and my sister...

"Angelise, I've been helping you much, right?" I asked her.

"You sure did. You took me a bath, gave me some food and lyrics to the Endless Song. What's more is that you helped me when I tried to take the Villkiss back from Salia and when I tried to kill Julio. I think you did more than enough," she replied.

"Looks like I have your trust," I said with a smile under the mask. "I'm going to show you my face, but before that, I'll tell you a story as a hint."

"What is it, then?"

"There was this little girl who had everything in life. That is until one day, it was all ruined when her eldest brother exposed her elder sister of one thing: being a Norma. Their mother tried to save her middle child, but she died. It was then the little girl's brother told her lies which caused her to betray her elder sister when she came to her rescue. Their father got hanged for hiding the truth about their middle child to be a Norma. With this, she started whipping her on the night of her execution, blaming her for all the misdeeds she didn't even mean to do like pushing her off the horse when it was an accident. Before long, this boy came to her rescue and thanked her siblings for their misdeeds."

"Just what are you saying, Zero?"

"I'm saying, Angelise, thank you. Thank you for saying I showed you the true, filthy nature of human beings."

Upon hearing those words, she looks surprised as she is starting to realize who is under this mask. After all, it was her little sister whom she said those words on that night.

"Sylvia?" she asked.

That's when I took off the Zero mask to confirm her answer. Not only that, but also the black half-mask. After this, she turns away from me as she can't find anything to say about this.

"I know you have mixed feelings for me, Angelise. I'm not anymore that betrayer that night. Lelouch told me everything," I tried explaining to her while I'm crying with tears coming out of my eyes. "He opened my eyes, showed me that I was wrong about everything. I just you wouldn't forgive me easily when I defected from the Misurugi Empire, so I became his alter ego, Zero, as my atonement. I helped you lot, but I'm not sure if that's enough. I'm not asking you to forgive me for betraying you on that night. I'm just asking you to understand that I'm working for Lelouch now to keep you safe. He understands that you're the one who can destroy the world which you both think it's rotten filled with those Mana people whom you think are the real monsters. Now I understand Norma are not evil, but us humans who use Mana. Look at me now. I'm killing my own kind for your sake. You may be a Norma, but you're still you. I get it. You and I are truly the same."

Before long, I wiped off my tears because I'm going to face death bravely once again when I point a pistol to my head.

"Goodbye, Angelise. I'm so sorry."

As I closed my eyes and ready to take my own life again, I felt I was being grabbed, so I opened my eyes to see Sister grabbing the gun away from my head.

"Sylvia..." she started crying as she wrapped her arms around me for a hug. "I forgive you."

That's when I hugged her in return. This is the day we have our reconciliation.

"I knew it. I knew all along you're Zero," she explained, and that's what surprises me.

"You knew it?" I asked.

"Lelouch told me about what he's planning while I was in a jail cell for a week. He kept me updated," Sister added. "To tell you the truth, he told me of what you're going to do that night when I came to your fake rescue."

She also knew this?

"Lelouch told me that before I came. I was betrayed earlier on, but I kept it sealed until you wound my left arm and said those words," she explained. "The only reason I fell for the trap because he told me to. If I hadn't, then Brother would know about his plan and try to go after me the hard way."

It all makes sense. Lelouch saw through my transmission, so he told Angelise about it. He must have planned this all along to have us distant for a while so I can regain her trust without letting her know who I am under this mask.

"I'm so sorry, Sister," I apologized again as we let go of the hug.

"There's no need to apologize, Sylvia. You're only doing what he wanted you to do so he can train you to be the atoner I see you now. I'm really proud of you."

With her forgiveness for me, we have become sisters once again.


	26. Hotel Mulaflaga

After our reconciliation, I decided to help out Tusk in fixing the Villkiss while Angelise and Vivian are searching around the area for a place we could stay for the night. Because she now knows who I am, I no longer needed to wear the Zero mask.

Now, I know which is the true Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi. The kind younger sister from before she found out her older sister is a Norma.

"So you're sisters with Ange again, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, that's the happiest event of my life," I said with a smile while helping him. I took off a glove from my right hand to see that my armored hand has a screwdriver option in the index finger. With it, I managed to do my job in fixing the machine so easily.

Just what other modifications Lelouch had done with the armor made from my wheelchair?

Tusk sneezed and we looked at the sky to see snow falling on us.

"No wonder I felt cold," he said. Before he noticed, I took off my cape and put it on his shoulders to warm him up.

"Here," I said. "This should help you warm up."

"Thank you, Sylvia," he smiled.

"No problem. I already felt warm by the armor and costume I'm wearing right now," I said with a smile.

"Tusk, Sylvia," Angelise arrived with Vivian. She said with an energetic smile. "I found something awesome."

What is the awesome thing she found this time?

For the night, we're staying at a place known as Hotel Mulaflaga. After giving power to the place, we went a look inside to see this place has everything we can possibly want.

"We have a roof. And beds! And a bath!" Sister looks excited and I never thought she could be this happy before ever since she is exposed as a Norma.

"It's miraculously well-preserved," Tusk added.

"It must have been a prestigious aristocrat's castle. I have to thank Vivian for finding it."

"Really?" I added with a smile. "I say it doesn't look like a castle. It's more of a hotel."

"That's funny of you to say that, Sylvia," Sister laughed at my suggestion of the place. "I'm going to take a bath. Clean up, please, Tusk."

"Sure, princess," Tusk agreed for the job.

"As much I wanted to take a bath, I'll help clean up the place," I suggested as I took off my Zero costume and Mana-powered armor, showing the clothes I'm wearing right now are the same ones when Sister came to my fake rescue.

We started cleaning up the place. After this is done, I took a bath with Sister and Vivian. While she is scrubbing her head, I'm scrubbing her back. It's nice to be with the one that was my only family in the world. I have my old family back and that is Angelise. I also have a new family with is Lelouch, my guardian, and Vivian, my sister. After taking our bath, I was sleeping together with Vivian, and before you know it, I'm sleeping on her belly. This is quite comfortable.

At last, I found peace with my biological sister, and gained an adopted sister who is a DRAGON.

* * *

Ange's POV

"Thanks, Tusk," I said my thanks while I looked out the window. "For everything. You know a lot of things, and you're always rational and kind."

I turned to him.

"I can depend on you. I'm no good. I get emotional right away. And I'm stubborn. And I panic."

"I can't blame you. Anyone would be that way in a situation like this," Tusk added with a smile on his face. "You were a princess, and then you were a Norma, and then a soldier fighting DRAGONs, and you were dropped into a crazy weapon. Next, it's five hundred years in the future."

"You're right," I continued looking out briefly before sitting to bed. "Too much has happened, but it's not all bad. I got to meet you and Vivian. I learned a lot of things."

I thought about my brother, Julio, regarding on exposing me, capturing me, and my attempting to kill him. Only to be foiled by Sylvia, who's posing as Lelouch's former alter ego, Zero. Speaking of that, I wonder of how Lelouch has been training her with Tusk's help. It's nice she's doing all this to atone for her sins, killing her own kind and helping me out from situations.

"Even though some people I couldn't understand until the end."

"Your brother... I know something him," Tusk said.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Your brother, Julio; he controls all of civilization from the shadows. He's the master of the world. Our highest, greatest enemy. He was, anyway."

"Was?"

"That was five hundred years ago."

I smiled at this. At least we don't have to worry about him anymore.

"Right."

"We've come this far."

"But we're alive. So long as we're alive, we'll manage."

"You're strong, Ange," Tusk added.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked.

"I'm complimenting you."

Of course he is. How I didn't realized that. There's a difference between mocking and complementing.

"Well then, you get to enjoy your first bed in a long time," he is about to leave the room. "Sleep well."

Where is he going?

"What about you?" I wondered about that.

"I'll sleep in the hallway," was his reply.

"You could sleep here. There's a sofa and a bed," I wanted him to stay in this room. There's no need to do something like that.

"Uh, but, um..." he stuttered as he tried to say something about this.

"It's fine."

"Okay. Thanks, then."

I saw Tusk tried to sleep by the sofa, but as soon as he did, it fell apart. It must be because it's been years since it was maintained. I laughed at this.

"Jeez! What are you doing?" I asked. We paused for a few seconds before trying to compensate for this moment. "Why don't you come here?"

It looks he has no choice but to sleep beside me on this bed.

"I think that's a bit much..." he said with embarrassment.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

What was that noise?

I rubbed my eyes as Vivian and I are asleep for about a few seconds, and some noise just occurred. Makes me wonder what Angelise and Tusk are doing on the other side of this room.

"What's that noise?" I can hear Vivian wondering about the same thing I'm thinking. It looks like she's surprised at something, but I can't see what is it about since she's looking out by the window from the other side.

"What is it, Vivian?" I asked her.

She responds by making a hole on the wall and I pushed a chair to look into it. As soon as I looked, I'm surprised because I just saw my sister and my mentor are sleeping together. I don't believe this. Is Lelouch even thinking about this pairing? Judging of how things turned out, I think he is thinking of this. Anyway, both are blushing, but Tusk looks like he doesn't want to sleep beside her.

"It's so quiet," Angelise spoke first.

"Yeah," Tusk replied while looking above.

"We're the only ones here."

"Yeah."

It's like I'm watching a romantic movie or something.

"How long has it been since I've felt so at peace?" Sister turns to her left. Speaking of her question, I've been asking myself the same thing. "Maybe it freed us."

"Huh?" my mentor asked.

"The Villkiss... To a world without fighting..."

Look at my sister. Sleeping peacefully like this. Now that we've made peace with each other since my betrayal, I can sleep peacefully. After a few seconds, Tusk tried to leave the room. Just what is he pulling this time?

"Aren't you...?" Sister asked. It looks she isn't asleep at all.

"N-No, no, no, no, no, no," he explained. "I'm the Knight of the Villkiss. I can't get involved with you."

So that's what is about. Come to think of it, there's no history of a knight and the person protecting become lovers. It makes sense.

"Do you... not like me?" Angelise asked, attempting to face him.

"Of course not!" Tusk exclaimed.

"Then..."

"So, um... Y-You're awe-inspiring."

I wonder what he means by this. Just what does he meant about this to her?

Anyway, he started telling Sister that for about 548 years ago now, Libertus failed. Alektra, aka Jill, has lost her arm, and she couldn't pilot the Villkiss anymore. Tusk's family and friends all died, so that must mean he's the last of the Ancient Humans. He was left with nothing but his duty as the Knight of Villkiss, but he was afraid. To fight and die for someone I'd never known, let alone met...

I feel the same way when I'm atoning for my betrayal. Protecting the sister as someone she never knows, although she knows who's under the mask this entire time because my guardian told her what am I doing without me knowing. Seriously, that guy is so manipulative, but he has a good heart.

That's why Tusk ran from that duty into the deep forest, the same forest where Angelise first met him, and the same forest where I met him to do my training. He couldn't find a reason to fight, or even to live.

If that's the case, I wonder of myself. At first, after killing Brother, I don't have a reason to fight or live anymore because I betrayed two of my siblings. That explains why I tried to kill myself, but Brother being alive stopped this. Again, I tried to kill myself, but Sister stopped me as she chose to forgive me for this betrayal. Maybe I really have a reason to fight and live besides atoning. For both Lelouch and Angelise, but also for myself, and for the Norma that were shunned by my kind which I want nothing to do anymore.

Tusk just ran, and he meet Angelise. Now I understand what's happening between them. Not to mention the fighting and resisting she's been doing, especially with a small body. When it comes to myself, thanks to Lelouch, I'm doing the same thing, rebelling my kingdom, and becoming a traitor in the process like what my sister has become.

That's when my mentor found purpose in being a knight. He chose his duty by himself, not by force. I feel I'm like that, too. I chose to atone not by force, but I chose that myself. I chose to become a traitor to my kingdom, my kind, in order to make amends with Sister. If I can protect her like how she protected me, that's good enough for me. Looks like Tusk is saying the same thing.

Looks like he and I have a lot in common.

"Loser," Sister spoke as he faces her. "But you're pure, at least."

Next thing I saw is her barely removing her robe.

"I'm blood-soaked," she said sadly while explaining her atrocities. "I killed humans and DRAGONs, but I didn't drove my brother to death. Sylvia did that on her own."

"I feel the same, Sister," I spoke while I watched her. Good thing she can't hear me. "I'm blood-soaked, too. I gave a cut on your arm, saying scornful words to you, and whipped you for the atrocities I believed you were responsible without even knowing our brother started all this. Now, I drove him to death, even if he is immortal because he's God."

"I'm soaked in blood, crime, and death. I don't deserve a protector like you."

"That's not true," Tusk attempt to defend my sister from those beliefs. "Ange, you're beautiful. No matter how blood-soaked you are, I'll stand by you."

Then I'm thinking of doing the same.

"I'm violent, unpredictable, and fussy," Sister added. "Even then?"

"Yeah, even then," was Tusk's reply.

Just then, they kissed. Vivian and I are surprised to what we're seeing.

"I don't believe this..." I muttered.

Suddenly, some powerful force just throws me off from the chair I'm standing to see what Angelise and Tusk were doing.

"Now what?" I asked as I looked outside to see two girls riding a big DRAGON. One is wearing purple clothing and looking serious, while the other is wearing green clothing and looking funny.

"Are you the ones who sent that distress signal?" the serious girl asked.

Judging by what she asked...

"Looks like they got Lelouch's tracking device after all," I guessed right.

"Welcome, false citizens, to our world, the true Earth," she explained.

This can't get any worse. I wonder how Lelouch is doing on the other side.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just a reminder, Ange is the deuteragonist (second important character) of the story, and Sylvia is the tritagonist (third important character) of the story, so they got their POVs besides Lelouch, the protagonist (primary character) of the story. Also, Embryo won't be appearing, but Julio will have his characteristics. This means he's a composite character made by combining himself and Embryo. Now that Sylvia is making amends to Ange for you know, she appears to be similar to Tusk.  
**


	27. Secret Recruitment

Lelouch's POV

Looks like my attempt to have an alliance with Jill is a success. I got to know the crew, and they get to know my crew. Even Hilda; speaking of her, I manage to keep little Hilda from the other one by having her under the care of my Geassed crew which is Ange's former classmates. It's best for her not to find out that her mother volunteered to cast her own Norma daughter away on my command just so to give her a little motivation to keep on fighting and never look back on the past. Also, I won't tell Ange that I saved her parents from their deaths.

At least not yet. Until the war, I'll reveal it all.

Now that everything is in order, it's time I make my move. I went to my room and sit on my desk to order someone to do something for me.

"Momoka," I speak to the ninja maid by the radio as I gave her an errand.

"Yes, Lelouch?" she said.

"I want you to send these invitations around the country. Those invitations contain information that those Mana using bastards are so going to be surprised of."

"Oh, okay."

"Be sure to not get seen."

"Okay, I'll remember that."

As I put my radio down, I thought about my little mission for her. What Jill doesn't know is that I'm making my own recruitment, and that is Mana users, but only those who would fight for the Norma like Momoka. Speaking of her, how loyalty she has on Ange despite she's a Norma. I wonder if there are any other people like her who are willing to fight for the Norma. There's also Misty. Too bad Ange's former classmates don't count since they were under my Geass.

I hope my recruitment is quite a success.

As I thought about Jill, she is like me. Commanders capable of making harsh decisions when necessary. Good thing I'm prepared in case she goes crazy or something. That's why I'm secretly recruiting some Mana users that are willing to fight for the Norma and stand against their own to expand my own army.

Now I wait for Momoka to see how many Mana users will agree on my invitation.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Short, I know. What do you think of Lelouch making a recruitment of good Mana users to serve him just in case Jill...? If you watch Cross Ange episode 18, you'd know the reason.**

 **Also, with Ange and Sylvia in the DRAGONs world, there will be chapters of him that took place in the end of episodes 14 - 16.**


	28. Crate Hijinks

Sylvia's POV

So much for a good night sleep. I was locked in a crate with my sister and Tusk. At least we got dressed before getting locked up. Speaking of that, I don't have my Zero mask, and that is because the DRAGONs took it.

I can't believe this happened. In the middle of the night!

While we're being locked up in a crate, it's moving as if a DRAGON is flying to take us somewhere.

"Where are they taking us?" Tusk asked.

"That's what I want to know, too," I wondered, too.

Suddenly, the crate just shook and I was thrown to Vivian along with Angelise.

"Sorry, Vivian," Sister apologized.

"I'm sorry, too, Vivian," I apologized as well.

"There are girls in here. Not so rough, okay?" Tusk makes his demand on that DRAGON shaking us before turning to Angelise. "Don't worry, Ange."

"Huh?" she asked.

"No matter what this world is like, I'll protect you."

Next thing I know is that I saw Vivian blushing from this scenario and trying to cover her eyes.

"Welcome to my club," I whispered at her as I blushed at this. At least they don't have a clue we were watching them trying to kiss each other.

"You're right. Those people spoke our language. If we could speak to them, we might learn something about this world," Sister spoke.

"I think that's what Lelouch is trying to do," I explained. "In fact, he sent a tracking device to see if the DRAGONs picked it up, and I'm sure they did."

"What a genius that he is," Angelise gives him the credit for his move. "I hope he can get a message from them or something. Like how to get out of this world."

"That would only happen if the DRAGONs opened a portal or something."

"As a result, you're think like him."

"You really think so?" I blushed at her comment. Me? Like Lelouch? I'm nowhere near his level.

"Yes, Sylvia, you are. It looks like you're taking your second day of training studying on how Arzenal works and operating a Para-mail. If I'm not mistaken, you two sure took your time assassinating those world leaders. I'm glad you're thinking like me," she smiled.

"Thanks..." I also blushed. Me? Like Ange? I'm nowhere near her level.

Lelouch, the brains. Angelise, the brawn. Me? I'm somewhere in the middle.

"Th-That's true..." Tusk said while smiling sheepishly.

"What?" Angelise turns to him.

"You can also thank me for teaching your sister how to be independent. On the top of that, you're being your usual self."

"Huh? Are you frustrated because you didn't get any?"

"Huh?"

"They stopped us right when things were heating up."

As she said those words, she is referring to the moment when the DRAGONs show up to interrupt their sexual moment. On the bright side, they didn't interrupt their kiss.

"Well..." Tusk is about to say something on the matter.

"This isn't the time," Angelise frowned with her arms crossed. "Men."

"I agreed with you, Sister," I nodded wisely and I see Vivian agreed on the matter as well.

Suddenly, the crate shakes and Tusk fell on Angelise. To think I fell on Vivian again...

"Hey, watch where you're touching!" Sister exclaimed.

"It's not on purpose, I swear!" Tusk protested.

"Stop being horny!"

"I'm not, I'm not!"

"Shut it down! Close shop! Sit, boy!" Angelise demanded.

I hear Vivian squealing on the moment, so I made my response.

"Gee, you think?" I said in a whisper as to not let Sister and Tusk know we've been watching them kiss. "This is one weird love story."

I guess this is what to be called as crate hijinks.


	29. Castle

As soon as we landed on some place that we don't even know, I was sent lying down on Tusk's back.

Could this day get any worse?

With the crate opened, it's morning. With two humanoid DRAGONs or something started pointing their weapons at us, I could say the day has gotten worse.

"The high priestess will see you," the purple girl demanded. "This way."

Before we could go to their palace, we saw Vivian got knocked out.

"Vivian!" Angelise exclaimed.

Next was that we saw her about to be taken by some redheaded woman and two other humanoid dragons.

"What have you done to Vivian?" I demanded.

With those two pointing their weapons at us, I guess this is not the right time to ask a question about it.

When we entered inside the castle, we saw a group of people that hide themselves by the curtains. If I'm not mistaken, we were about to get interrogated by these people. Like Angelise and Tusk, I'm full of questions.

"We've brought them," those two humanoid DRAGONs said together.

As I looked at the council, the one on the top must be the high priestess that we were going to see.

"Two women from another world..." she spoke, and it's obvious she's talking about me and my sister. "...and a man."

Talking about Tusk.

"State your name," she ordered.

"You should introduce yourself before you demand someone's name," Sister said rudely. As she did, I can hear gasps from the council.

I made a facepalm on this matter.

How disrespectful can she get?

"How dare you disrespect the high priestess!" the girl with the serious attitude has her hands on her swords and I noticed that girl with a fun attitude has her bladed spear aimed at Sister.

"Ange!" Tusk added.

"No, don't hurt her!" I pleaded to the two DRAGON girls. "She didn't mean it. My sister is just an idiot sometimes."

"We haven't opened a singularity," the high priestess added. "How did you come here?"

Singularity? Is that what they call a portal from their world to our world?

"You're before the high priestess. Answer!" one of the council demand for an answer.

"That machine... did you ride it here?" another one asked.

"Is that a real man?" the third one asked.

"That daughter of Sylphis... why is she with-" the fourth one asked.

Now they're just being mean, bombarding us questions at the same time.

"Shut up!" Sister and I yelled at the same time.

"Can you try asking us one at the time?" I demanded.

"You heard her. Ask one at a time, if you must," Sister added. "We're full of questions, too."

"Just what is this place?"

"When are we?"

"What are you people?"

Now we're bombarding them with questions at the same time.

"Hey, Ange, Sylvia!" Tusk attempted to stop us.

"You're so lively," one of the council chuckled and showed herself.

"You!" Angelise recognized the woman.

"I am the direct descendant of progenitor Aura, and princess of the Freyja family, Lieutenant Guardian Salamandinay," the humanoid made her introduction with a smile.

I didn't see what's going on between her and Sister that made her so mad at her, but I can tell they have some kind of rivalry or something the moment they met for the first time.

"Welcome to the true Earth, people of the false Earth," she added.

Wait a minute. Did she say this is the true Earth and we're people from the false Earth? If I know Lelouch, he loves mysteries so much. He just loves to be enigmatic so much, and I'm betting he's trying to solve this mystery from our world.

"You know of them?" the high priestess asked.

"That one," Salamandinay talked about Angelise. "She's the Villkiss pilot who fought my machine to a standstill."

Upon hearing this, she must be the pilot of that machine that Sister fought during the time when we worked together to stop Salia from using the Villkiss to fight her and taking the credit for it.

"Villkiss's pilot?" the high priestess asked.

"If you were there watching, you'd know," I added.

Next thing was that I heard the council wanting to execute my sister because she is too dangerous to their kind. Good thing she's calm at this because she thinks they can't pull it off.

Nice thinking from her.

"Wait, everyone," Salamandinay approached us. "She can operate the Villkiss, which mean she's special. I believe the best strategy would be to allow her to live until we learn that machine's secrets."

"Fair enough," I added with my arms crossed to an agreement.

"Please leave their lives to me," she added.

"Also, fair enough," I agreed.

As soon as the meeting is over, we were taken to a bedroom or something.

"The two of you are dismissed," Salamandinay ordered the two humanoid DRAGONs to leave.

"B-But..." they started to protest, but they started to leave anyway.

"So long as you don't do anything stupid, we'll be fine," I whispered to Sister's ear.

"This is quite a fancy jail cell," she said with arms crossed regarding her surroundings.

"I don't think this is a jail cell, Sister," I groaned.

"If not, then what is?" she glared at me.

"Oh, um..." I look scared when she does that to me. I remembered the times I was being an annoying younger sibling to her, and whenever I troubled her with something, she just glared at me. That's enough to scare me. "Nothing."

"I don't intend to treat you like prisoners," Salamandinay added as we looked at her. "You will be allowed to meet with the daughter of Sylphis once she has been treated."

It's obvious she's talking about Vivian.

"We will take responsibility for repairing your machine," she added. "Also, little one, we're repairing your machine."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"This way, please."

As we took a sit on the floor, Salamandinay is giving us tea. Green tea, that is.

"What's this about?" Angelise asked. I guess it's gonna take some time of her being hospitable to DRAGONs like her.

"You must be exhausted from your journey," she replied.

"That's good because I need a drink," I started drinking the tea, and I feel refreshed.

"My name's Tusk. I'm Ange's knight," Tusk introduces himself.

"And I'm Sylvia, her sister," I introduce myself.

"Can I ask you something, Salamandinay?"

"Anything, Tusk," Salamandinay agreed for another part of Q&A.

"Is this really Earth?" Tusk asked.

"Yes," was her reply.

"Then who are you?" I listened to him asking that.

"We're human," was her reply. DRAGONs are human?

"That's impossible," I said my share.

"But Earth is our world, and we're humans. Then this place..."

I hope I can solve this mystery before Lelouch does.

"What if there were two Earths?" the princess asked the most obvious question.

Now we're confused by this.

"Another Earth in a parallel universe. A number of humans abandoned this planet to migrate to your Earth in the other universe," she added.

"They abandoned Earth?" I asked. "If I'm not mistaken, it must be because what happened to this Earth, isn't it?"

"That's right."

"War and pollution," Tusk added some detail.

"So it's like this," Angelise drinks her tea. "You're here, and there are two Earths."

Then she smashed the glass or something before getting one shard to be pointed at the princess. Now she is doing something stupid.

"Ange!" Tusk exclaimed.

"Angelise!" I exclaimed.

We do not like what she is doing at the moment. We could have got better answers if she doesn't try any unnecessary actions like this one.

"That means there's a way back there, isn't there?" she tried to take her hostage, and to think the princess looked calm.

Next, her bodyguards show up to defend their princess.

"Come closer and I'll kill her," Sister threatened.

"You savage! We should have executed you!" the purple DRAGON said.

"Unhand the princess! Otherwise, this man's life is forfeit!" her companion has Tusk as a hostage.

"Huh?!" he is in trouble.

I want to join in this standoff so I pulled out a handgun and point it at the serious DRAGON.

"If you think of doing this, then I'll kill your friend."

"You wouldn't," the serious one said calmly.

"Oh, you think I'm bluffing, don't you? Too bad I'm not because this gun is loaded," I added.

"Try it. I dare you," Angelise is not bothered by the threat. "Sylvia, do what you must with the other bodyguard."

"What?!" Tusk asked.

"Tusk said he'd sacrifice his life for me."

"That's..."

"Hey, he never said that," I protest on this idea.

"He said he'd gladly die for me," Sister added.

"Sister!"

"What do you hope to do when you get back?" Salamandinay asked calmly. "All that awaits you is a life of using machines to kill your fellows. Do you miss it so much?"

"Shut up," Sister demanded.

"False Earth, false people, and false battles. You are too much oblivious."

Then she stands up but not before she takes her sword.

"Let's go. We will show them the truth," Salamandinay takes her leave with Sister following her. "Naga, Kaname, you will stand guard."

"P-Princess!" the two are surprised of her going alone with my sister.

"Wait, I'm the one holding you hostage!" Sister exclaimed.

I decided to say something about the matter.

"So, who's Naga?" I asked with humor.

"I'm Naga," the humanoid DRAGON with purple hair replied before pointing to her companion. "This is Kaname."

"I see... Do you have any food around here?"

Maybe I should try to humor them while Salamandinay is telling Sister of the truth.


	30. Reunions

For the afternoon, I was sent to take a look at Vivian to see if she is doing fine. Not only that, but also she has turned into human again. As much as I want to ask her of this, it's best to have Sister look at her first before we find out together.

Anyway, we went to take a look at her in the bed sleeping.

"If I'm not mistaken, Salamandinay really did a number on her," I said.

Suddenly, she woke up with a frightened expression as if she was having a nightmare.

"You scared me," Vivian said.

"Me, too," I added.

"Vivian," Sister noticed her.

"Sup!" was she said.

"Vivian, why are you human?"

"Quiz time."

"Here we go again," I chuckled. Quiz time, really? Is that her catchphrase or something? I heard her repeating it whenever there's something trivial to ask.

"How did I get back to being human?" was her question.

We want to know the answer to this question, but...

"Beep, too bad," she has to make a sound of a buzzer. "The answer is..."

However, she looks confused.

"Umm... What was it?"

"I adjusted your D-type gene regulatory factor," the female doctor, if I'm not mistaken, replied. "You should be able to maintain your human form without medication now."

"There we go," Vivian added.

"Seriously, you asked that and you don't even know the answer?!" I yelled at her with surprise. Even if I'm shorter than her because she's 15 years old and I'm 12, that is.

She laughed sheepishly for being a scatterbrain.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" the doctor asked my sister.

"Not really," was her reply.

"Well, that's a relief," I added.

"Sylvia, why are you not wearing your Zero costume and armor?" she asked me.

Come to think of it, I wasn't wearing those two things when I came to check on Vivian.

"The DRAGONs took my costume and armor in order to fix like your machine. If I'm not mistaken, they could be also fixing the Shinkiro," was all I could say.

"Oh..." she said.

"What matters now is that you're okay," I added.

"It's a good thing Princess Salamandinay must have gone easy on you," the doctor added.

"Gone easy?" Sister is bothered over the result, if I'm not mistaken, with the fight against that humanoid DRAGON.

"Tusk was so worried about you, Ange," Vivian said.

"So do I," I added.

"Oh, thank you, Sylvia," she blushed when I said that. She never thought about me protecting her. It's a role reversal.

"Help me!" we heard Tusk screaming and we rush to another room to see what is happening, and we saw lots of female humanoid DRAGONs surrounding him. "Anything but that! Stop! Stop it!"

"This is so wrong in many levels," I facepalmed on the moment as I know what is going on. They're trying to examine his naked body.

I saw Angelise rushing to help him, and she tripped on a bottle, causing her to fall onto his crotch. Well, isn't this another role reversal?

"What is this?" she asked before noticing he's naked. "Why are you naked? What's going on?"

"Great," Vivian gives a thumb-up.

"Oh, great," I added with a smile and arms crossed.

"It's not like that, Ange, it's..." Tusk tried to speak up but was cut off.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Tusk," the doctor tried to flirt with him. "We don't get to see many fully mature humanoid males."

Is that why he's being examined? Come to think of it, when we arrived in this world, we don't see male humanoid DRAGONs around. If I'm not mistaken, those DRAGONs that are larger than the ones we know of are the males. I guess it all makes sense why the council questioned about Tusk if he's really a real man.

Seriously, doesn't this world have any male humanoid DRAGONs?

"We've all learned a lot about sex," the doctor added.

"Cooperate? Sex education?" Angelise asked while blushing.

"Yes," was the reply.

"I see," my sister sneered while grabbing a duster and scissors. "I'm going through hell, and you're..."

Judging of her reaction, it looks like she's acting like how a wife feels cheated by her husband. My sister is the betrayed wife, and Tusk is the betrayer.

"Wait, Ange, calm down!" Tusk pleaded to her before he turns to me. "Sylvia, you're her sister, right? Do something about her!"

"If you're asking me for help, you traitor, count me out," I crossed my arms as I refused his offer.

"You animal!" Sister yelled as I saw her dishing out some punishment to him.

"Stop, stop!" Tusk pleaded some more.

After this ordeal, Sister went to wash her face, and I was outside with her and Vivian.

"Ange, have you calmed down now?" our DRAGON friend asked.

"I'm filthy now..." Angelise wiped from a towel before she looked angry on what just happened with my mentor. "I guess he doesn't care if it's a lizard or whatever whenever he's pent up. Stupid Tusk!"

She just throw the towel to the ground when she called Tusk stupid.

"You appear to be fine now," Salamandinay showed up with her bodyguards and a woman who has the same hair color as Vivian's.

Wait a minute?

A woman who has the same hair color as Vivian's.

Could she be...?

"Lamia, it's her," Salamandinay started talking to her. "We've confirmed it by genetic testing. She is your daughter."

"What?" Vivian points to herself.

"I think she's talking about you," I said correctly, and I was right.

"She's the missing daughter of Sylphis. Your daughter, Mii," the princess added.

No wonder her hair color matches Vivian. It all makes sense now.

"Mii. Is it really you?" Lamia runs up to her and gives her a hug while tears are out of her eyes. It looks like she is happy being reunited with her daughter after years of separation if I'm not mistaken. "Mii."

"No, I'm Vivian," her daughter said before realizing something by smelling her. "I know this smell. You smell like Ersha. Who are you?"

"I'm your mom."

"Mom? What's that?"

"I think it means she's the person who gave birth to you," I replied.

"You know, I was going to answer that, but it's good you beat me to the punch," the princess commented while her bodyguards are looking sympathetic on the reunion.

"Vivian's mother?" Sister asked.

"Yes."

Salamandinay explained that Vivian wandered on our world while chasing after her mother. I guess that all makes sense. When she was raised in Arzenal, she forgot about her true heritage, and if I'm not mistaken, the reason she doesn't have her wings and tail when she turned back to her human is because Jill and her people have cut them down.

What a good camouflage while it lasted.

"Everyone, prepare a festival," she said. "Let us celebrate. One of ours has come back for the first time in ten years."

"You know, Sister, if I have to choose between calling her Vivian and Mii, I chose Vivian. Besides, who names their kid Mii anyway?" I whispered to Sister with a smile.

"I agree with you on that one, Sylvia," she agreed with me as she smiled back at me.

For the night, a festival has occurred, and it's because one of their own kind has returned. I saw a lot of female humanoid DRAGONs gathered up with their lanterns being lit up. The princess thanked my sister for bringing her back to her kind, despite massacre and other tribulations. As soon as the DRAGONs let go of their lanterns, they all fly high to the sky.

Maybe I should make a report about how this world, which is the true Earth, is different from our world, the false Earth.

"It's a strange scene," Tusk showed up to us, and Angelise is still angry with him for that scenario. "Please, stop being angry."

"Really, you cheater?" I smirked with my arms crossed.

"Hey, it's not like that, Sylvia," he blushed before turning to my sister with honesty. "I really didn't do anything. My heart belongs to you."

Judging by his facial expression, he's being honest.

"But not your body," Sister added.

"But..." Tusk pleased.

"Stupid."

"Yeah, stupid," I added.

"You too, Sylvia?" my mentor asked me on the matter.

Next, Sister blushed, and we shared a good laugh. Look at her, it's been a while she laughed. I hope we can laugh together like we used to now that we are sisters once again. We continued to look at the sky as we saw the lanterns flying high. Also, I haven't forgotten about the moon there.

"The moon's the same," Tusk said.

"Huh?" Sister turns to him.

"Another Earth, huh?"

"I don't know if this is a dream or if it's reality."

She saw Vivian being reunited with her mother after being apart for ten years. Speaking of her mother, I missed Mother, and I'm sure Angelise missed her, too. She doesn't know Lelouch saved her from Julio's attempt to kill her, but I know about it. I remembered I shouldn't tell her about this while this war is happening. Therefore, I think Lelouch will reveal this news to her after the war is over.

"But I'm glad... that Vivian's human again," Sister said the good news.

Tusk and I nodded at this happening.

"What's going to happen to us now? Why did she want us to see this?" Angelise asked questions, and I'm sure she's talking about Salamandinay in the second question.

"She wanted you to learn about us," we turned to see her bodyguards, and Kaname is the one replying. "And, in turn, to learn about you. That is Princess Salamandinay's wish."

"Oh, thank you," I muttered as I never thought someone wants to learn our culture.

"Learn, and then what?" Sister asked. "We killed your people. You killed our people. That's all there is, isn't there?"

"Anger, sadness, revenge... All that comes from them is destruction, but humans are able to accept and forgive. And so, move beyond that. These are all the princess's words, though," Kaname added.

"Oh, okay," I agreed.

"You, you're Ange's little sister, aren't you?" she turns to me.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"Lizardia told us you betrayed her because you believed she was responsible for your mother's death. Am I right?"

I thought about bad memories on the matter. I want nothing to do with that anymore.

"Yes, you're right. I thought about that, but I was wrong," I added with regret.

"Good. It's nice you're trying to gain her forgiveness by fighting alongside as someone who is not really you."

As for that statement, I think she's talking about me being Zero, Lelouch's former alter ego.

"T-Thank you," I complimented on what she said.

"Now that you two are here, make a pact," she instructed. "Put your pinkies together."

And we put our pinkies together.

"Now, will you two forgive each other of your sins?" Kaname asked.

"I do," Angelise replied.

"I do," I also replied.

"Will you two be sisters for the rest of your lives?" Kaname asked another question.

"I do," my sister agreed.

"I do," so do I.

"Now that is settled, you two are now washed from your sins. Accept each other once again," the bodyguard stated.

With this, we let go of our pinkies. It looks this pact seals the relationship between me and Angelise to be sisters once again. We smiled at each other afterwards.

"Please enjoy your stay here," Kaname said. "That is the princess's message."

She and Naga bowed before leaving us. However, we can hear the latter has doubts on us being here, but I don't care. I remembered Lelouch's words.

 _"If you don't trust someone, just see to the matter until you're satisfied with your answer."_

I guess Naga will just have to see through us until she can trust us.

"Enjoy our stay, she said," Tusk said with a distrustful expression.

"Do you trust them?" Angelise asked him.

"I don't know, but Vivian seems to be happy. Should we go back?"

"Huh?"

"Arzenal. Libertus. Julio. If we really don't have to fight anymore..."

As Tusk looked worried on what is going on with our world, Angelise and I looked at the night sky wondering what to do next.

I only hope Lelouch is doing okay in our world and he has some kind of plan to end the war there.


	31. Research

Lelouch's POV

For the night, Momoka and I are going to listen to what will Riza be saying to her superior who is a DRAGON like her, if I'm not mistaken. So far, she told the High Priestess, who is her superior, about Aura being held in the underground of the Holy Misurugi Empire. Good thing I have my laptop, so we're going to do some research.

"Aura..." I muttered as I typed the word to investigate this matter. Because Riza manages to get in touch with the High Priestess, I managed to get Internet connection through this place.

As I press Enter, Momoka and I found the results.

"Well, this is one shocking news," she said with surprise.

"But it all makes sense now. I hope Ange and Sylvia will found out the same results when they get back from their world," I added. "Speaking of the matter, do you have the list of Mana people who will want to fight for the Norma?"

As she gave me the list, I see only a few names, but it doesn't matter. Those names will be the people who will fight for the Norma instead of their own. This is just like that Biblical term known as 'Rapture' where people who are pure-hearted will be transported from Earth to Heaven, while those who are not chosen can have their life a living hell by the Devil. This means that those who refuse my invitation can just rot in Hell when they can't use Mana anymore.

"Okay. Now for the list of Norma who joined that Clovis-lookalike..."

Momoka gave me the list, and as I looked at it, my plan is about to commence.

"Looks like my spy has succeed in infiltrating the ranks," I said to confirm a part of my plan.

"What now, Lelouch?" she asked me.

"We wait."

As I looked at Momoka, I hope she will have the same criteria when she and Ange are going to escape the place once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Lelouch has a spy implanted at Julio's recruitment of Normas. Who will it be?  
**

 **The last statement shows foreshadowing of his plans for Momoka in episode 21.**


	32. Awkward Morning

Sylvia's POV

It's another day at the DRAGONs world as I woke up. So did Vivian.

To think I slept next to her last night, and I liked it.

"Good morning, Vivian," I greeted her with a smile on my face.

"Good morning, too, Sylvia," she greeted me with a smile on her face as well.

"Good morning, girls," Lamia approached us. "Did you sleep well, Mii?"

"Yes, Mom-san," Vivian replied. Mom-san, really? Well, that's new. "Although I'm still tired..."

"How about you, Sylvia?"

"Yes, I slept well, Vivian's Mother," I replied.

"Please, just call me Lamia," the adult DRAGON said.

"Oh, okay..."

"Now that you two are up, let's have breakfast."

Breakfast...

The most important meal of the day.

I sat next to Vivian and her mother and looked at the table. The cuisine in this place looks...

"What's wrong, Sylvia?" Vivian asked me.

"It's just that... I never tried something new like this dish in front of the table," I replied.

"Well, try it now," her mother said with optimism.

I try one of the cuisines in my mouth. As I chew and swallow it, it felt...

"Delicious..." was all I could say.

"I'm glad you liked it," Vivian said as she took another bite.

The cuisine in this place looks delicious. I enjoyed eating with Vivian, and this is one moment I will never forget while living in this world.

"More, please," Vivian wanted more. Just how much can she eat?

"Dear, be sure to chew properly," her mother agreed. It's a good thing I chew properly when I eat my meal.

"Okay, Mom-san."

Then, I saw Angelise, Tusk, Salamandinay and her bodyguards have arrived. When I looked at Tusk, I saw his cheeks looked like they got scratched. Wonder what my sister did to him this time?

"Sylvia, Vivian..." Sister called us.

"Morning-san!" Vivian greeted her a good morning. Morning-san? Really? Does she have to put '-san' in a word like morning?

"Good morning, Sister," I greeted my sister.

"Good morning, Sylvia," she greeted back.

"Princess Salamandinay," Lamia greeted the princess.

"Did you sleep well last night?" the princess asked.

"I ended up staying up all night talking to Mii," was the reply.

"I'm so tired!" Vivian rubs her face with her hands.

"Good thing I have my earplugs so I won't hear their chatter while I fell asleep," I commented after I took a glass of water.

"That's good to know," Salamandinay commented as she turned to Angelise. "Now, sit down. Let us have breakfast, as well."

"Huh? Okay," Sister agreed.

While Vivian is having a good conversation with her mother while having breakfast, I decided to look into Sister and Tusk to see if they agree to the new cuisine they're going to eat. Tusk took the bite, and he finds the meal delicious. As for Sister, she isn't used to it when she gives an elbow to him due to her suspicions of the food being poisoned.

How can she say that?

Before she came to the table, I tasted all the food in the table and they're safe. Then she wondered if Vivian is doing okay because she knows one oldest trick in the book: appeasing the enemy to gain information. On the top of that, she is not convinced Lamia is her real mother. Good thing Tusk said they're not strangers.

And I agree with him after getting to know the DRAGONs, much to my sister's chagrin.

"Whoa, Sister. You're like that creepy girl in horror movies who tries so hard to get her suspicions confirmed," I made a playful tease on her.

"Shut up! I'm not like that!" Sister retorted. "What's wrong with getting suspicious of a race that is new to us?!"

"Try doing what Lelouch does best, 'If you don't trust someone, just see to the matter until you're satisfied with your answer.'"

Angelise then calms down.

"Okay, Sylvia. I'll try his method," she said in agreement.

Anyway, Salamandinay told her to eat her breakfast before it gets cold. As soon as she took a bite, she looks surprised and the princess herself smirked at this as if she knows she will eventually like the cuisine in this world.

This is going to be one awkward morning.

After having breakfast, Vivian leaves with her mother, so that she can show her the house she grew up in. I can imagine of someone who was away for a long time in this world wondering what would be her home be like as of now. I turned to my sister, who is still getting suspicious.

"So?" Angelise turned to Salamandinay.

"Yes?" the princess asked.

"I've had enough of this farce. What's your goal? What do you plan to do with us?"

"They say you can't fight on an empty stomach. Have you had enough to eat?"

"Huh? Yes."

"Then let us go."

I wonder where will the princess will lead us to now.


	33. The Games

Princess Salamandinary leads me, my sister, and Tusk to a building known as Hustle 1. She said it's an ancient arena where warriors gathered to show their might.

"Wait, is this facility five hundred years old?" Tusk questioned first. Come to think of it, even if this place looks five hundred years old, it's still perfect. Maybe the princess did keep the place fresh. "It's perfectly preserved."

"The princess restored it herself," Naga explained. "Princess Salamandinay uses her great intellect to study the old world. She has restored many artifacts for modern use."

This is so unbelievable.

"Even our Ryushinki was..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she was given a nudge by Kaname to keep quiet of this information.

"That's confidential, remember?" her partner reminded her.

"Sorry."

I swear I just heard the word Ryushinki. What does that mean, anyway? But now's not the time to wonder what that is.

Anyway, Angelise talked to the princess about what are they doing here, and the response is that she is asking for an alliance between them. For a common goal: recapturing Aura, which I'm not mistaken is the first DRAGON, and taking back the balance and stability that they had lost. She even said the prime evil that is responsible for stealing Aura, killed their people, and made my sister fight is Julio.

Is that so? Well, he made me betray my sister, and that makes us even. I wanna get some payback, really.

"Defeat him, and our fighting will end," Salamandinay continued. "We get Aura, and you get your freedom."

This should be interesting. Their goals may differ, but they have the same enemy. Therefore, they can cooperate. With Sister laughing at this matter, I just knew she won't believe this. She thought the princess is just using her to fight. To think the princess said to confirm it. That is the reason she brought her here; a competition between them for my sister's future. If Salamandinay wins, she can have her as her property.

"This is so unbelievable," I facepalmed on the matter.

"Why do you get to decide?" Sister asked the princess.

"But if you win, I will release the three of you," the princess spoke of the bet. "Go where you wish, do what you will. It will be up to you."

As of this moment, Sister looked tense.

"Ange..." Tusk said.

"Sister..." I said.

"'Slavery or freedom. Seize it with your own hands.' Is that right?" Angelise then makes a smirk. "Fine. Let's do it."

"Great," Salamandinay said with a smile in agreement.

You know the phrase, 'let the games begin', right? Because the 'arena' the princess describe is just only for playing games, but that's okay. It's about time Angelise, Tusk, and I take a break for some time, although I know we won't be taking a long break anytime soon. So, a short break will do.

Anyway, I'll just be an audience to the games. Too bad I didn't bring my notebook so I could take notes, but who needs notes when you could watch the games. The first one has my sister and Tusk pitting against Salamandinay and Naga to a game where to use those things they carry to hit the ball back into the box. After this, it's a game I like to call baseball; to tell you the truth, I don't know much about it, but I've seen movies about it when I was living in the castle.

This baseball game is interesting to watch. I'm just the audience.

Sister throws the ball intensely and the princess successfully hits it that it was sent flying to one of the handles.

So much for home run...

They went on and on, until the game the DRAGONs called Twister where players must touch a part of their bodies under a specific circle. I press the button for my sister's turn.

"Angelise, left hand, red," I instructed.

And she went for the spot I told her. Next, I heard their argument about how Salamandinay never thought of finding an equal until she fought her. Eventually, they lose their balance. Then, they share a good laugh.

"The princess is laughting," Naga commented.

"I don't think I've ever seen her like that," Kaname also commented.

"Well, you should have fun once in a while," I commented with a smile. Sister is surely having a good time with the princess.

Looks like the games are over.


	34. Energy Sphere

I was with Tusk while Ange and Salamandinary are taking a shower, if I'm not mistaken. Luckily, I am watching them secretly to see if they are going to be friends or what.

They talked about how Sister compared their competition to be similar to Iaria. Next, she is depressed about being discriminated and that she wants nothing to do with being a leader to set things right. She even said Julio and Aura have nothing to do with her. When the princess asks her if she will do nothing even if she knows the truth, she just turns away from her.

So much for friendship...

I better get out of here before they noticed I was listening on them.

Suddenly, the ground is shaking and Tusk catches me.

"Did you feel that?" I asked him.

"Yes, I feel it, too," he replied.

"What was that about?"

Anyway, we went to the rooftop and things look different outside. The skies have turned dark and there's a gigantic energy-like sphere.

"It's the Iaria stadium," Sister commented.

Wonder what was that all about?

Then I heard Salamandinay said Enryugo, and her mecha comes to her. So I was right. Ryushinki is the name of the mechas the DRAGONs use.

"Kaname, notify the high priestess," she gets on to her machine. "Naga, take those three somewhere safe."

"Yes," her bodyguards respond together in agreement.

"Ange, we will continue our competition later," Salamandinay said before taking off.

Anyway, I was riding a DRAGON with my sister and Tusk. I knew they wouldn't go to where those two are, so I decided to follow them.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Naga noticed us.

"I'm going to help Vivian," Angelise responded.

"And so will I," I agree with her.

"Wait, we aren't done repairing those machines yet!" Naga exclaimed.

"Well, that will have to wait!"

Good thing I can operate my machine, even though it's not yet fixed. I took heart on Lelouch's words that if I were to atone for my sins against Sister, I must think like her.

I saw the chaos that is happening to this world right now with that energy sphere heading this way. It transforms from what this world is like to what Misurugi is like and back. What does that even mean? What is Julio thinks he's doing?

Anyway, I saw the female DRAGONs running away and one of them fell to the ground. In an instant, she is killed by the debris from the sphere, so it would be bad news to get caught in it.

Vivian and her mother are trying to get into safety when something is about to hit her, so Lamia pushed her out of the way to protect her.

However, at the cost of getting trapped like that.

I landed there to help her get out.

"Sylvia," Vivian noticed me.

I noticed Salamandinay trying to fire a beam to the energy to stop it, but it looks like it's not working.

"What is that?" Sister asked.

"It's Julio," Tusk responded.

Good thing he allowed me to hear this conversation by having earpieces around.

"Julio can control time and space. Me, my dad, my friends..." Tusk said. "They all died, buried in rock! Like that!"

This is so shocking. Julio did this? Now, my brother has to be stopped.

Of course, that will have to wait. I gotta help Vivian get her mother out of being trapped.

"Why did you do that? It was dangerous," she asked. "I have training! I'd have been fine."

"It's a mother's duty to protect her child," Lamia replied with a smile before touching her daughter's face.

"Mom-san..."

"Besides, Vivian, even if you have training, I don't think you could have survive getting like that," I approached her and try so hard to get this debris off Lamia.

I thought back of how my mother died protecting Angelise from Julio. Now I won't let her sacrifice be in vain. I decided to help Vivian save her mother.

With Tusk showing up to help, I will succeed.

"Hurry up and go, Mii," Lamia pleaded.

"I won't go. I won't go without you," Vivian said.

"Mii..."

"And neither will I," I added. "You know, my mother... She died protecting my sister because she is a Norma. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain."

Despite this, Lelouch showed me that she is alive, and so is my father. He even told me not to tell Angelise about it, so that she will continue fighting this war.

Once again, I hear my sister's singing, and so does the princess. While helping to get Lamia out, I saw the Villkiss recovering quickly, and I'm proud of what it can do to help my sister.

Anyway, the sphere is gone, but at what cost? The answer is a few buildings destroyed, and so are a few lives. I smiled at seeing Vivian and her mother hugging each other. Tusk also smiled at this.

I just wish to have this moment with my mother, but only after the war is finished.

Mother, just watch. Angelise and I will change the world. I hope she would become friends with the princess.


	35. Speech

Lelouch's POV

I went to the island where Tusk lives to make my announcement for the night. As I walked to the stage, I only saw a few Mana people there, but it doesn't matter.

Time to make my announcement.

"Citizens of Mana, do you know why you're here?" I asked them.

"Because we will fight for the Norma!" they said. As I looked at the crowd, I saw Serra's mother is there. I just hope the people beside her will be taking care of her Norma baby since that's all the people I recruit to help in fighting for the Norma.

"That's right. Julio is responsible this conflict," I continued my speech. "He made all the humans think the Norma are monsters when they are humans, too. Just can't use Mana. That is what they're charged for, but this is discrimination. They shouldn't treat them like that just because they can't use Mana. Therefore, I called you here, the Mana people who aren't affected by this rule, to help us fight for the Norma and destroy the world you live in. Will you agree to do that?"

"Yes, we agree!" they shouted in agreement.

Looks like my recruit is successful, and I got these Mana people who don't think like all the Mana people living here to fight against their own people to help the Norma find a better place.

Just then, my cellphone rings, and I answered the call.

"Yes?" I asked what the call is for. Upon being told... "WHAT?!"

This is bad. Riza got captured by Julio, and if I'm not mistaken, the DRAGONs are walking to an ambush when they go there to retrieve their first DRAGON. That means Ange, Sylvia, Tusk, and Vivian are will be in big trouble.

I got a find a way to contact them, so I can tell them of what is going on in this world.


	36. Opinions

Sylvia's POV

The next morning, I was in the hot springs with my sister and Salamandinay. To think her bodyguards won't be joining with us. I wonder what would they be talking about.

"You're invading the Empire of Misurugi?" Sister asked the princess.

I was surprised when she said this. Salamandinay is going to invade our former home? Well, this should be interesting. Maybe this is a good opportunity to get back at Brother for the horrible things he has done. I'll be waiting for this.

"Lizardia sent word that Aura was found in a secret compartment in the deepest levels of the Misurugi's underground," she explained.

"Beneath the Empire?" Sister is surprised to hear this, and so as I.

"We will open a singularity at the hour of Suzaku tomorrow morning," the princess continued. "We will invade Misurugi with all our forces and take back Aura."

"So why are you telling us this? Are you ordering us to join your fight or something?"

I never thought Angelise would get this suspicious.

"Of course not," Salamandinary replied. "You are free, Ange, Sylvia. You two can live in this world or return to that other Earth. Of course, there would be nothing more encouraging than to have you fight alongside us."

Then she stands up.

"I wanted to know how you felt about this before we move out tomorrow."

"Me?" Angelise asked.

"What about you, Sylvia?" the princess asked me.

"Well..." I was about to reply.

"Just reply by tomorrow like your sister. We are indebted to you for saving our people. I would like to help in any way I can."

* * *

For this afternoon, I am helping with Tusk in repairing his machine.

"I think fighting alongside the DRAGONs would be okay," he said his answer about tomorrow. "I'm sure Julio's world would be devastated if we rescued Aura."

"I already thought my answer for tomorrow and I agree with you on that, Tusk," I said my answer.

"But is it the right thing to do?" Sister said in doubt.

"Huh?" Tusk and I turned to her about this.

"I'm feeling doubtful."

"About Salamandinay?"

"About everything."

Sister begins saying about how it was a lie that the DRAGONs were the enemies and attacking us. It's a lie of how the Norma were fighting to protect the world's peace.

They're all lies, and she's sick of it.

I can feel Lelouch might have the same thinking.

"What if we fight with the DRAGONs, and that's also a mistake?" Sister questioned. "Besides, a former princess joining the DRAGONs to invade the Empire of Misurugi? That's like a bad joke. I don't know what's right anymore."

"I know you're doubtful, Sister, but no one knows what's right," I said my opinion.

"Huh? Sylvia..." Sister turned to me.

"If I'm not mistaken, Aura is the reason I can use Mana, so if she were to be freed, I can't use Mana anymore. So what? It doesn't matter to me anymore. Lelouch trained me not to rely on it and I agreed to it."

"That's good of you to say that, Sylvia," Tusk said in agreement. "It's not what's right that's important. It's about doing what you want to do, I think."

I nodded my head on that one.

"Just do your best for what you think is right," he continued. "And I'll support you completely."

"You're silly," Sister blushed and twirled her hair. "What'll happen if I do things for such selfish reason?"

"You think?" my mentor asked.

"You're a relief, though, the way you're so dense," she turned to me next. "And I never thought you'd become an optimist, Sylvia."

"Thank you, Sister," I respond to her compliment.

"Thanks for the compliment," Tusk is going to walk to her, but he tripped on her because of slipping through a screwdriver.

"Ange, Ange!" Vivian is coming this way. "Mom says she wants to thank you!"

Hey, is it just me or did she dropped the '-san' part in the word, 'Mom'?

I think it's the latter.

When the smoke cleared, it seems Tusk's face is on Sister's crotch.

"Oh, my!" Vivian blushed and smiled at this.

Now I understand what he meant by blonde below. If I'm not mistaken, he must have seen what's inside of her crotch from what she's wearing at the night of her execution.

My opinion is that I made a facepalm on this.

How clumsy Tusk could get?

I noticed Sister is not taking this well.

"You perma-horny!" she exclaimed and punched Tusk, sending him flying to the river.

Well, we said our opinions.


	37. Feast

Tonight, there is a feast as thanks for my sister protecting the people here and their town. I'm with Vivian getting some food pieces. I noticed the huge amount she got.

Just how much can she eat?

Anyway, I'll just try to eat as much as I can.

I looked at how her mother thanked my sister for protecting her people and their town. Angelise said she helped Salamandinay a little. Too bad there's a lot of people we couldn't save when she looked how damaged this town really is. This is why our brother must be stopped before he could more damages like the ones that happened yesterday.

I wondered how Tusk is doing, and I saw him with bandages on his forehead, arms, and chest. Wow. He must have taken some damage from Sister punching him and falling to the water below. Next thing I know is that some female DRAGONs are feeding him.

As for the last part, it didn't last long when Sister came and started chewing on a part of her meal. Because of its sound, Tusk felt uneasy and the girls fled. Just how jealous she could get?

"Here, say, 'Ahh'," she sits next to him to let him eat, and he is uneasy of it. "What, you don't want it?"

"No, why?" he questioned.

"You can't use your hands, can you?" Angelise blushed. "I went too far."

"I'm fine. It's not a big deal," Tusk explained with a smile. "Ange's knight is invincible!"

Then he ate a piece.

"It's good," he responded about what he ate. "And it's even better when you feed me."

"Idiot," Sister smiled.

"May I feed him, Sister?" I asked permission from her.

"Yes, Sylvia, you may," was her reply.

"Thank you."

I fed Tusk, and he felt satisfaction from it.

We take a look at DRAGONs living here.

"This is a nice place," Tusk said something about it.

"Yes, you're popular, haven't you?" Angelise commented.

"That's not what I meant."

"But it really is a nice place. Even though there's suffering, even though there's no Mana, everyone lives life to the fullest."

"I agree with you on that one, Sister," I said in agreement of her comment.

"I see..." Sister said in realization. "It's like Arzenal..."

If I'm not mistaken, while she was living in Arzenal, she started learning on how to live in a place where Mana can't be used. Hey, I'm starting to learn the same thing, too.

"I'm going back home," she stood up and said her answer. I knew that would be her answer. "Momoka's waiting."

"And Lelouch is waiting, too," I added.

"Ange..." Tusk said with a smile. "Sylvia..."

"I see. So you have made your choice," Salamandinay approached us, and she bought her two bodyguards along with her. I can tell she is not taking too well on it. "I may be forced to fight you again."

"Salako..." Sister said in sadness.

"She's dangerous!" Naga has her hand on one handle of one of her two swords. She is quite suspicious of my sister. "She knows too much about us. Who knows how she'd threaten us if she returned?"

"Do I have to put you at gunpoint again, Naga?" I questioned her as I point my gun at her.

"But Ange saved the townspeople!" Kaname contradicted.

"It's not that long ago we were trying to kill each other," her partner added. "We should at least take her into custody. And immediately."

"I don't intend to fight you any longer," Angelise said firmly.

"I knew you'd say that," I let go holding Naga at gunpoint.

"See, she's going to..." the purple DRAGON is just getting suspicious before realizing what my sister said. "...what?"

"I won't fight you again," my sister repeated.

"Then feel free to return to the other side when the singularity opens in the morning," the princess agreed. "I will have Kaname and Naga escort you, if you require it."

"Princess Salamandinay!" Naga tried to protest.

"Why is it a surprise that I trust a friend?"

"Salako..." Sister said with a smile.

"Be well, Ange," Salamandinay approached her. "Let us finish our competition when this battle is over."

"Next time, it'll be a karaoke competition," she suggested as they shook hands.

* * *

After the feast, we went to Vivian's birth home.

"So you're leaving tomorrow morning?" her mother asked.

"I'd better get ready, then," Vivian confirmed. "I'm worried about the others, too."

"I'm worried, too, Vivian," I said my part.

"But Vivian, you're..." Angelise said as if she is not liking her to go back with her now that she has found her home.

I noticed Lamia walked with sadness. I could feel sorry of letting Vivian leave her home once again for the reason of wanting to see how her friends are doing in the false Earth. How she has an injured from protecting her child. I could feel this is like how Mother 'died' protecting Sister.

"Mom..." Vivian looked sad on the matter, and I put my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

After a few seconds...

"Quiz time," now her mother gets to say her catchphrase and I saw her carrying pink clothing. "What's this?"

"Huh?" she is confused.

"The answer is... your baby clothes," the answer has been said. "You've gotten so big since then. You wouldn't fit in this anymore. And you've met a lot of people and made a lot of memories."

"Yeah."

"So you have to go back, then. Back to your friends."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about my injury. I'm strong."

Lamia hugged Vivian afterwards.

"Thanks for coming back, Mii. I'm so happy I got to meet you again. I hope you let me say, 'welcome home', one more time."

"Yeah. I'll be back to say, 'I'm home', for sure."

As we smiled at seeing this moment, I put my hand with Sister's and I give a smile to her. She accepts my hand and also smiled.

I'm happy to see Vivian's family reunion, and so does mine with my sister.


	38. Warning

Lelouch's POV

I'm getting desperate to warn Ange, Sylvia, Tusk, and Vivian that they're walking to a trap. I thought about the call I got from last night. It was from Suzaku, and he told me that Riza got captured by Julio. If I'm not mistaken, the latter has forced her to tell about her friends' plans.

This is when I know their invasion of Misurugi will backfire.

I typed and typed with my computer in hopes to get a signal and tell Sylvia of the bad news.

"Sylvia..."

Just then, there is a bleep, and that means I got a signal.

"Sylvia, are you there?" I spoke.

"Yes, Lelouch, I'm here," she replied.

"If I got your signal, that means you are now back in this world. I can tell Ange, Tusk, and Vivian are also coming back."

"I see you're quite the genius, Lelouch, but why are you calling me at this minute?"

"Because I got bad news to tell you," I replied to her firmly.

"And what is the bad news?" she asked me.

"Riza, or Lizardia, got captured by your brother."

"WHAT?!"

Judging by that tone, she is not taking the news well.

"Yes, and that you're all being tricked into walking to an ambush because the portal didn't take you to Misurugi as planned," I continued.

"Oh, no..." Sylvia said with chagrin.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as Ange is with you. I'll be sending people to come and pick you all up at Arzenal. As for the ambush, I'll send Akiho, Reika, and Maki for backup. I got your coordinates."

"Thank you. See you at Arzenal."

"You, too."

As the transmission ends, I hope I could get close to Julio enough to undo his plans. Speaking of this, I wonder how is my spy from the inside is doing.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

It's a good thing we escaped from the ambush. I can't believe what I saw there. Salia, Ersha, and Chris; three Normas with different pilot suits and machines that are like my sister's. Good thing I managed to hear the transmission Salia has received, and I just knew it.

Julio.

She is working for him, and so do Ersha and Chris. It's a good thing we escaped and teleported back to Arzenal, but not without Akiho, Reika, and Maki having died protecting us, although they're doing this against their wills because Lelouch geassed them into fighting for the Norma.

What's more is that the Shinkiro was lost in the fight. I could only hope Lelouch would come up with a back-up for this. Speaking of Arzenal, it's totally wrecked ever since Julio's invasion.

Tonight, Angelise, Tusk, Vivian, and I are sitting by the campfire. I saw Vivian eating, and so I joined in.

"We're back at Arzenal," Sister said in worry. "Where did everyone go? Do you think..."

"I'm sure they escaped safely. Jill wouldn't go down so easily," Tusk said in reassurance.

"And he's right, Sister," I spoke of the matter.

"Hm?" Vivian noticed something, so we take a look at it.

We saw a glowing ball, and four mysterious people coming this way. Tusk and I pull out our guns in defense.

"Monsters? Ghosts? Umibozu?" he asked about them in fright.

"Umibozu? Really?" I asked him with chagrin.

Then, Sister clung on to his head.

"Pri... An..." one of them spoke and try to come to my sister. "Princess Angelise!"

Who is this person having the right to say my sister's name?

Wait a minute.

'Princess Angelise'.

Could it be?

The person removes her mask, and it's Momoka. She hugs her princess with joy, and the other reveal themselves as Hilda, Rosalie, and Lelouch.

As for Hilda is happy to see my sister again, Rosalie is grossed on seeing Vivian again.

Lelouch is glad to see us again.

Anyway, Hilda inspects Tusk as she touched his crotch and saying he is really a man.

"Deal with it, Tusk. When I came to the airship, she did the same thing to me," Lelouch commented with chagrin.

Next, she turns to face me.

"Aren't you...?" Hilda asked me with suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm Angelise's sister, and I know what you're thinking because she already told you what I did on that night, but I'm not that person anymore. I'm on your side, and you don't have to believe me if you don't want to," I said in reassurance.

"But you helped in fighting the DRAGONs, gave Ange and I food weeks ago, and helped in getting her Villkiss back while you were Zero. If Ange regained her trust in you, then I can trust you, too."

Well, that's a relief.

Anyway, we're going to where Lelouch will be taking us.


	39. Escaping the Aurora, Part 1

Lelouch's POV

As soon as we get back to the Aurora and have bought Ange, Sylvia, Tusk, and Vivian there, we're in the briefing room discussing details like there's another Earth and DRAGONs - no, genetically modified humans living there. According to Ange, they can be reasoned with, unlike the humans in this Earth we lived in, and suggested to ally with them.

She explained that the DRAGONs' objective is to take back Aura, and if that were to succeed, all energy will be cut off. The humans' flow of Mana will stop, along with the entire world.

Everyone is surprised by this revelation, but not me. I knew that would be the result, and I see Sylvia is taking it well.

With this plan, there's no need to open singularities and use Para-mails. All what the Normas are doing by hunting down DRAGONs is giving more Mana.

I like that plan already.

With Salako's invasion operation failed, I have to come with a good plan for this. Good thing I agree cooperation with the DRAGONs because I hope to give them some fun.

Now the votes are in as Jasmine agreed to the alliance, but Rosalie is not liking it. Also, Jill, or Alektra, is not liking this as well.

Two votes for disagreement.

"I don't care about Aura or whatever. Do you think Libertus will be over just because we save a single DRAGON?" Jill asked with disdain.

"It's worth a try," I replied smugly.

"Who asked for your opinion, smart aleck?" she turned to me as she continued.

She said that killing the man who's playing God, Julio, and destroying the world as the only way to free the Normas. She asked my sister that if she hasn't forgotten about the betrayals that had happened like her country, siblings, and people.

As for the second to the last part, Sylvia looked uneasy about it and I put my hand on her shoulder to give her comfort.

Jill even reminded Ange that she hates all humans enough to destroy this world for its discrimination and prejudice as her goal to achieve. The former noticed how the latter has gone soft, and starts believing the DRAGONs might have brainwashed her.

I noticed Sylvia is pissed about this and wanted to say something about it, but I shake her head of not to make a scene.

Anyway, I'm glad Jasmine and Maggie agreed to it. Now that's two votes for agreement.

We'll call it a tie, and I gotta find some way to break it.

The meeting ends with Jill leaving the room to evaluate our intel and I decided to leave as well.

"Ange... Sylvia... I wanna talk to you two," I requested.

We left the briefing room so I can talk to them privately. First, I decided to go with Ange to the clinic in order to get a head start for the plan to invade her former home. Of course, Sylvia will just be outside because I'm going to tell her this plan for later. After we left the clinic...

"Ange, you can go with Tusk," I told her.

"Right," she agreed before leaving me and Sylvia.

"Lelouch, what was that about?" the latter asked.

"You'll learn when something bad will happen to her," I replied calmly and carefully not to give away my plan until the right time.

"You like surprises, don't you, Lelouch?" Sylvia crossed her arms and gave me a dirty look. "Like how you didn't tell me Angelise knew about my betrayal on that night..."

"Hey, I didn't want you to be more alarmed on my part of her escape, and besides, I'm trying to delay that Clovis-lookalike from coming to Arzenal," I explained firmly.

"I... think that's fair," she realized and looked guilty.

"Anyway, forget about that. Ange forgives you, and that's that," I decided to switch to another topic and I saw her looking down. "Any problems, Sylvia?"

"Salia... Ersha... Chris... they have turned their backs on their own," she responded. "Why?"

"How about I tell you this in my room?"

I led her to my room in this aircraft. I can't wait to leave this vehicle with Jill being all crazy not to trust the DRAGONs in forming an alliance with Ange. We sit on my bed.

"For Salia, I think it's because she hates your sister. It's bad enough that not only she doesn't always get the credit, but also she got shot down by her during the invasion," I explained.

"That makes sense," Sylvia agreed while taking a drinking water.

"As for Ersha, how about I elaborate it in this videotape?"

I pushed one videotape to a player where it showed us that Ersha was crying when the Norma kids died during the invasion at Arzenal. Just then, Julio approached her and revived them, and that caused her allegiance to change.

"I don't believe this..." Sylvia said with chagrin.

"Better believe it, Sylvia," I told her firmly. "Finally, for Chris..."

I eject the tape I showed her, and I played the next one where we saw Chris was shot dead when she attempted to go with Hilda and Rosalie. Julio then revived her, and he had her working for him by manipulating her into believing that they abandoned her.

"That is so wrong," Sylvia is not liking what she just seen.

"That's the truth," I told her.

"What are we going to do, Lelouch? How can we get them fighting on our side?"

Good thing I made a flowchart about this matter, so I showed it to her.

"In Salia's case, there's 95% of impossibility and 5% of possibility. Ersha's has 90% of possibility and 10% of impossibility. Chris' has 95% of impossibility and 5% of possibility."

Just then, I heard my microwave finished heating up our food, so I get it.

"Wanna eat barbecue rice with me?" I requested with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" she agreed.

While having dinner, we talk about my plan.

"How about we start on the 90% possibility for Ersha?" Sylvia questioned.

"I think about killing the kids she's taking care of in her daycare at your former homeland," I suggested.

"WHAT?!" she is not liking the idea.

"Hey, those kids had already died during the invasion, so they're just pawns to make her join him."

"How can you tell that?"

"Elementary, my dear Sylvia. You see, Ersha only agreed to work for Julio because she was grateful he revived the kids. If we were to kill them, I'm sure she would come crying to him and begging to revive them, but he will renege her request."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"How about Salia and Chris?"

"I'd say for 5% percent, let them see through Julio. I'm sure he'll eventually betray them. As for Salia, let me handle her while Hilda and Rosalie will handle Chris. To be honest, as for Chris, I don't care what happens to her. She already died from the invasion, so she's just a pawn to make her join him. Whatever Hilda and Rosalie do with her, that's not my problem."

"That's all?"

"That's all," I responded to my plan while I drink water.

"But how will we form the alliance with the DRAGONs? As long as Jill leads the Aurora, we can't get through it," she asked.

"That's what I will ask Tusk of and see what will he do," I responded before I try to leave my room. "Try to sleep, Sylvia. You have a tiring day."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

I went to the hangar to see if Tusk is there, and he's really there. After he talked to that female engineer, I saw him getting a small gas canister and looking at the air vent.

"Fix it up really well, huh?" he said.

I know what he is thinking.

"I know what you're thinking, Tusk," I approached him. "You're not the only one who doesn't trust how Jill, or Alektra, is running things here. I can tell by how worried you are."

"You can tell that?" he asked me with curiosity.

"Yes," I replied. "Anyway, I only got six gas masks in the bag, so we can only have six people to leave the place tomorrow. It would be me, you, Ange, Sylvia, Momoka, and Vivian."

"Oh..."

"If those Norma would fight in Jill's way, then be my guest. Just be prepared."

I told him the last three words before leaving the area of this submersible.

Just wait until I make my plans.

Suddenly, my cellphone rang, and I got a text message from my spy on the inside. It said: 'What now?'. I responded to the text, 'Keep an eye on the radar for this ship, and my plan will be set.'

I hope things will go so well.


	40. Escaping the Aurora, Part 2

The next morning, I'm in the briefing room with Ange and Tusk. As for Sylvia, she'll be staying put in the cafeteria with Vivian until we give them a signal to leave the Aurora.

As for the sitting arrangement, I'll be sitting next to Tusk so we can form this Plan B in case Ms. Refused-To-Ally-With-The-DRAGONs goes all crazy. Much to our surprise...

Jill suggested to fight alongside the DRAGONs. It's about time.

I guess that breaks the tie.

Even so, I have a bad feeling about what she will do about the alliance. She shows us the mission outline that the signal markers will lead us to their returning location: the Dawn of Pillar. If I'm not mistaken, that's where Aura is held. Anyway, Jill planned to reduce the enemy forces by having Ange ordering the DRAGONs to attack the Empire from the southwest and lure out the Ragna-mails. Once that is done, the Aurora will travel deep enough to avoid being detected and making a pincer attack on both forces. After the enemy forces are eliminated, all forces will storm the Dawn Pillar.

I have a bad feeling about her, and I'm right.

Judging by this, she doesn't agree with the alliance after all.

"I see..." Jasmine stated.

"But the DRAGONs will suffer heavy casualties," Tusk protested on the idea.

"That's how diversions work," Jill said firmly.

I showed my paper to Tusk with the writing, 'This is why I don't trust Jill. Her plan stinks.'

"What the hell was that?" she caught me giving a note to him.

"Nothing," I said with disdain.

"I think there's something you would like to share with us," she started to approach me, and it's a good thing I swap the paper I showed Tusk with another paper. When she looked at it...

"'Ange, meet me at my room at 9 AM'?"

"Lelouch!" Ange looked at me with embarrassment.

"What? I just need some diversion, that's all," I said slyly.

"Plans for a date, huh? Stupid kid!" Jill threw the paper at my head.

Oh, don't worry, Jill. You're the stupid one in this room.

"What about Salia and the others?" Ange said with a worry expression on her face. I never imagine how worried she is about them, despite the fact that she isn't in good terms with them, especially Salia.

"What about them?" Jill said with disdain.

"Aren't we going to save them?"

Don't worry about that, Ange. I already have the arrangements.

"We don't need tools that betray their users," the commander explained. As long as she is commander, we can't form an alliance with those people from another dimension.

"Tools?" Ange questioned her. "But it's Salia..."

"Everything is a tool for Libertus. The DRAGONs, you, even me."

"I knew it," I don't like this idea of hers.

Ange questioned her about what is her scheme, and that she won't follow her until she said the plan on what to do about the DRAGONs.

With Jill's crazy laugh, I knew I was right not to trust this bitch. Then, she switches her strategy: to have the DRAGONs fight the Ragna-mail while Ange will rush the Dawn Pillar with the Para-mail troops. There, she will kill Julio.

How low the commander could get?

Judging by her hatred of that guy, she had some bad history with this guy or something.

"So the DRAGONs are sacrifices?" Tusk stands up as he is not willing to tolerate this strategy.

"We can't risk the Villkiss. It's too important," Jill justified.

"Hell no!" Ange will not stand for this as well. "I won't cooperate with your wretched mission."

"What about you, Lelouch?" the crazy commander turned her attention me. "Will you cooperate with me? After all, making sacrifices is one of your MOs."

"Sad to say, I won't cooperate," I replied with scorn.

"Then I'll convince you to cooperate."

In fact, she pressed a button on the panel to reveal a screen showing Momoka being tied down.

"If I open the decompression chamber hatch, your maid will be crushed instantly by the water pressure."

And I'm hearing complaints from Jasmine and Maggie.

Guess that's two votes of disagreeing with this maniac. Don't forget about me, Ange, and Tusk.

That makes five votes. Nobody likes her idea.

To think she even has the guts to say that this is a precaution because Ange violates her orders. She used Momoka as a bargaining chip to get Ange to cooperate with the mission plan. To her, in Libertus, everything is a pawn and a tool like how Momoka is a tool to manipulate Ange, and that Ange is a tool to manipulate the Villkiss. In fact, that's the ultimate weapon that will kill Julio.

"Bullshit!" Ange pointed her gun at Jill. "Release Momoka. Now!"

"You don't have to tell her that, Princess Angelise," we turned to the door in the room to see Momoka is there, and she is ready to fight. "I'm never a hostage."

"Momoka..." Jasmine looks astonished.

"That's impossible. I captured you!" Jill is surprised at this moment.

"Better look at the screen again," the maid pointed at the screen.

As we looked, the 'Momoka' that was captured is replaced by a log.

"What the...?" the commander is surprised.

"This is a technique known as Substitution. With this, I can replace my body with an object, and this is an example. This creates an optical illusion, making you think you captured me. From this, I can use the lapse in your attention to escape."

"Nice one..." I give Momoka credit.

"Thank you," she smiled at me before turning to Jill. "In fact, Lelouch here told me about your plan, and I don't like it."

"Lelouch..." the latter turned to me with anger. "That's it!"

She makes her attack on us.

"That's insubordination, you two," she grabs Ange by her throat while she steps on my back.

Not even Tusk could stop her. Just how crazy the commander, whose real name is Alektra, could get, just to get the ex-princess to cooperate with her?

Next, I saw Tusk pressing a button from the small device. Now our plan is in fruition. Before Alektra could hurt Ange even more just to make her understand, she started to feel dizzy from the gas, and it's good thing I have my gas mask on. Tusk, who has one already, gave one to Ange.

Looks like we'll be taking our leave.

After we left the briefing room, Tusk surfaces the Aurora from below the ocean. Next, I get a text from my spy, and it said 'we get a reading the ship is rising from above'.

I replied...

'Exactly as I planned'.

Anyway, we run to the hangar to leave the place. Since the gas wore off, we don't need the gas masks anymore.

"We'll escape in the Para-mails as soon as we're in the surface," Ange stated. "Be ready."

"Roger!" Vivian quickly agreed.

"Exactly my thought," I agreed.

"But how can we escape?" Sylvia asked.

"And that's the surprise I'll show you."

I removed the large white cloth from two machines as I revealed the surprise. Two Para-mails that are designed by me.

"Anyway, Sylvia, the black one is yours, while the purple one is mine," I explained. "I designed them, so they're prototypes. In other words, we gotta be careful."

"Oh..."

"Deserting again?" we heard Jill coming this way.

"How is this possible?" Sylvia asked me. "Isn't she just knocked down in the briefing room?"

"I guess this shows looks can be deceiving," I stated calmly.

On the top of that, we saw Jill has a wound on her right leg. I'm even impressed what Ange told her that she is acting like what the humans do to Norma, and I agree. Also, 'lowest of the low'...

Real nice, Ange.

I can only hope my spy gets here in time for this part of my plan.

Ange proposed a fight with Jill using knives; if the latter wins, the former will do exactly as she said. I can already decide the outcome.

"Princess Angelise!" Momoka protested on the idea.

"Sister!" Sylvia did the same.

"Tusk, back off with Momoka," Ange instructed us. "Lelouch, back off with Sylvia."

"Be careful, Ange," her knight agreed.

"Godspeed, Princess Angelise!" her maid added.

"Don't worry, you two. I can tell she can tell she will win," I said smugly. "The wound on Jill's leg is the weakness."

"Hey, I heard that!" Alektra is not liking what I said.

Anyway, the fight between the two women is about to begin as they exchange blows and argue with their different ideas. For example, Ange will not tolerate her plan that involves sacrificing anyone. Also, Alektra telling her that they're similar because both of them were once royalty until they were cast out after being exposed as Normas.

Oh, the irony.

After they lose the knives, Alektra attempted to punch her, but Ange hit her in the head with a kick. And I guess I was right to determine who is the winner.

"Why?" the commander is having a breakdown. "Why don't you understand?"

"Because if we do it your way, I can't have Cafe Ange," was the winner's reply.

"That's enough, Jill," Jasmine agreed with our way with Maggie carrying her.

Guess the votes are settled.

It's time for takeoff.

We left the Aurora with our flying machines, but it looks like our escape will have to cut short because the three defected Norma has arrived.

So far, exactly as planned.


	41. Trojan Horse

Just as we're about to escape the Aurora, those three defected Norma were in the way. Looks like my spy got my message.

"They're after the Aurora!" Tusk said the obvious.

"Wait, that ship..." Ange also said the obvious.

"Gee, you think?" I said the obvious, didn't I?

It's obvious that with Tusk knocking everyone down from his gas canisters, the ship is left unguarded and vulnerable to attack by those three. At least that woke them up.

Good thing I get to see the fight between Ange and those three.

"Stop!" she exclaimed, shooting a beam at their direction which they dodged.

"Let me help, too," I said while doing the same thing.

"Lelouch..." she is amazed I defended her.

"I'm joining the fight," I said with a smile.

Tusk joins the fight as well by shooting from his vehicle, and Momoka threw tags at the machines. Not just any tags, but explosive tags. In fact, once they were placed in those mechas, they explode, dealing with great damage, but not yet going down.

Also, I haven't forgotten about Vivian.

With Ersha and Chris stopped firing, it looks like they stopped firing. As I saw the battle, the latter just simply knocked the machine Tusk and Momoka are, and it's good Vivian came to their rescue.

I decided to help Ange fight against Ersha. She's been able to dodge our blows. Just then, I saw Chris is about to fire a beam on Vivian, but she threw her giant boomerang at her, missing the shot and almost hitting Ersha.

"Bad girl, Vivi-chan," the orange colored defected Norma said about this.

"Like how a parent would scold her child for doing something wrong..." I chuckled at this.

Anyway, Ersha fired two shots on Vivian; one is missed, but the other one hit the machine. Momoka is sent falling to the water below, but she used the Light of Mana to float down to safety. Good thing I didn't look inside her skirt to see her panties, otherwise that would have been a perverted move. Luckily, Tusk and Vivian are fine.

The Aurora went down to the ocean for safety.

What a relief.

Ersha and Chris may have retreated, but not Salia. To think she got a perfect strategy to get Ange: Stealth Rose Triangle.

"Is magical girls her specialty? Including that blonde ditz whose name goes to the moon?" I muttered about this.

Anyway, Salia shot Ange to her breast and she goes down.

"Sister!" Sylvia cried as she wanted to help her.

"Everything is fine, Sylvia! Ange will not die!" I reassured her.

"How can you be so sure, Lelouch?" Tusk asked me.

"Because Salia is my spy," I respond to the question.

"Huh?!" Momoka, Sylvia, Tusk, and Vivian are surprised to hear this.

"It's about time I tell you all something, and it's good that the rest of the Aurora won't be able to hear it," I decided to tell them my plan. "Your Plan B may be screwed up, Tusk, but that's the result I'm expecting. You see, when I brought Ange to the clinic, I injected nanobots into her system, and she's fine because I designed them to infect the device where Aura is being held hostage. I know Julio would want her alive to take her to that place so as soon as she looked into the DRAGON at first sight, the nanobots will immediately come out of her undetected to infect the cage, weakening it. Of course, this is just a preparation for the invasion with the DRAGONs on our side. I'm saving Ange the fun in freeing her. In fact, I'll let her use the Villkiss for that part."

"You mean to say that what I did which led to this result is all part of your plan?" Tusk questioned me.

"Exactly. This is what you call Trojan horse, a person or thing intended to undermine or destroy from within. For this case, with Ange in Julio's mercy, she will lead us to where Aura is being held and the nanobots will infect her cage to weaken it."

As I finished my explanation, everyone looks surprised by this plan I had in mind.

Just then, Salia approached me, and it's safe with Ersha and Chris are not around to see this.

"I'll be taking Momoka as well," she said.

The maid turned to me with worry on her face.

"Don't worry, Momoka. Isn't your job to be Ange's maid?" I asked her with reassurance.

She gasped to realize it, and so she agreed to come with Salia.

"What now, Lelouch?" Tusk asked me the next thing to do.

"You and Vivian should just let yourselves be in the Aurora. That way, I'll keep in touch with the status there to see if everyone would agree to the alliance with the DRAGONs," I instructed.

"Got it," he agreed.

"Roger!" Vivian also agreed.

"What about us, Lelouch?" Sylvia questioned me next.

"We'll be at our aircraft carrier and wait for further instructions," was my reply.

* * *

As Sylvia and I went to my aircraft...

"So, being in the Aurora is out of the question," Suzaku commented as we entered the briefing room.

"At least for a while, Suzaku," I replied.

I saw Sylvia is looking uneasy about some Mana people being in the place. Looks like I forgot to tell her something.

"Don't worry about those Mana people, Sylvia," I reassured her. "They're not like everyone in this world because they fight for the Norma."

"Oh... I see..." she understood.

"Anyway, while we wait for incoming messages, why don't we play a game."

"A game?"

I showed her a board game called...

"Checkers!" I exclaimed with excitement.

We decided to go to the game room to play the game while waiting for progress. I choose the black side, and Sylvia chooses the red side. I explained the rules, and she understood them.

"I go first," I said as I made my first move.

As Sylvia made her move, it looks like she managed to evade one of her pieces from capture. For my next turn, I made a stealth move for one of my pieces, and she did the same.

Luckily, I managed to capture one of her pieces in my next turn.

"How did you...?" she looks surprised.

"Just luck. Also, this is a strategy board game, so you can learn how to calculate strategies of your own if you were to lead your own team, Sylvia," I stated a smile. "Ready to lose?"

"Not on my watch," I replied with a smile.

"Good to hear."

As we continued playing, I hope Ange is having a good time with Julio. She will find out that with him as God, it would be impossible to kill him. This means I have to find some way to kill him permanently if I wanted the war to end and bring peace to ourselves.


	42. News

Looks like the result of the game is that I won and Sylvia lost, but at least she is learning. It doesn't matter if either of us win or lose; all that matters is that we're patient.

"You're enjoying playing this game?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes, I'm enjoying it, Lelouch," she replied with a smile.

"Good to know. Want another round?"

"Yes, I want to."

As for the next round of checkers, Sylvia still lost and wants another rematch. For the next round, she won. All it takes for her is to learn my strategy and adapt it to her own.

"Now you're learning, Sylvia," I said in a manner that I'm proud she beat me.

"Thank you, Lelouch," she smiled at this.

Just then, Sayoko comes to the room. I hope she brings me some good news.

"What is it, Sayoko?" I asked her.

"Lelouch, I got a call from Salia," was her reply.

"Patch her through."

She bought my laptop to the table, and I opened my messenger to see Salia.

"Any progress?" I questioned her.

"Because Julio brought Ange to where Aura is imprisoned, the nanobots are weakening the cage," was her reply.

"Good. Anything else?"

"Well, you see..."

The news that she is going to bring us is something Sylvia will not tolerate.

"WHAT?!" the little ex-princess exclaimed. "This is an outrage! Incest is a crime! What is he thinking?!"

"That's what I want to know, Sylvia," Salia added. "I tried to control him by having sex with me, but it's not working. It's obvious he only wants her to be his love interest, even if he said she is just a tool to him."

"I see..." I understood while putting my hand to my side of my face so I think clearly. "Is there a way for Ange to escape?"

After a few seconds...

"The Villkiss!" Salia answered.

"Exactly my thought. You need to give your ring to Ange, but..." I stated.

"It should be on the moment where Ange is alone," she finished my sentence.

"That's right. Just wait for Julio to go on his own and when Ange is alone, give her the ring and let her escape. You understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"That would be all, Salia. Keep your eyes open."

"Yes, sir."

I turned off the link as I decided to think of my next strategy.

"Anything else, Sayako?" I asked my maid.

"Well, the Aurora has a new commander, and her name is Hilda," was her reply.

After I hear this, that's when a plan emerged in my mind.

"Then, I got a plan. Sylvia, you go to the Aurora and do something to contribute to the invasion," I said my plan.

"What about you, Lelouch?" the little ex-princess questioned me.

"I'll be in the Empire of Misurugi to keep an eye on Ange and Momoka to be sure if the escape plan will be successful."

"But what if that fails?"

"I have a backup plan in case."

* * *

The next day, I decided to plot my Knightmare Frame, which I called Shinkiro 2.0, to Misurugi and see what is going on now. Good thing I'm going to avoid provoking a conflict because I want my plan to succeed. It's good Ange and Momoka are attempting to escape by using the Villkiss, but with Ersha and Chris around to interrupt what they are doing, it's impossible for their escape.

That is, until we saw a singularity opening from above and there is the princess of the DRAGON world, Salamandinay. I got a call from the Empire.

"Who is this?" I asked with suspicion.

"It's Riza," was the reply.

"Are you free?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter will took place in Episode 21, and Lelouch has a backup plan that will be fulfilled.  
**


	43. Surprise Attack, Part 1

Sylvia's POV

In the Aurora...

"Invade the Empire of Misurugi?!" Rosalie asked with surprise.

That's what I'm waiting for. I hope Sister is safe and sound, so we can rescue her.

"Julio is in charge of all of the human world's defenses," Tusk explained. "Their air defenses aren't great, so the invasion itself should be easy."

"That's good to hear, Tusk," I complimented his statement.

"Thank you, Sylvia."

Hilda, the new commander of the Aurora, said the plan. She and Rosalie will lead the invasion of the Empire of Misurugi and draw Salia's people away. Vivian will storm the empire's headquarters to find Angelise and the Villkiss. To do that, Vivian will sniff for them, and I saw Rosalie is annoyed by this. I snickered on that part. At least we don't have to use a radar to find them.

Once we find Angelise, Tusk will go in from very low altitude and meet up with her to get her on the Villkiss and escape. The new troops, which are Nonna, Marika, and Mary, will stand by the border. They'll help Angelise and the Villkiss escape.

Judging the way those three said, 'Yes, ma'am', it's as if this is their first time going to the human world. Luckily, Rosalie said this is her first time as well.

"What am I going to do?" I asked Hilda.

"That's what I'm going to assign you for, Sylvia," she ordered. "You will keep an eye on the new troops so that they wouldn't do any stupid in case anything bad happens to us."

"What?" I asked with chagrin.

"Besides, they said this is their first time going to the human world, so now that you've grown used to our world, you can be their tour guide," Hilda said with an amusing smile.

"Okay, fair enough."

I can't believe she just put me into a task that involves babysitting these three while the rest go and fight the enemies to rescue my sister. Then again, those three would even get lost by any slightest provoking.

I hope Angelise, Lelouch, and Momoka are doing okay.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

So far, so good.

With the DRAGON princess and her two bodyguards coming to the rescue, this should be an easy escape for Ange and Momoka. At least no one is pursuing them. With Hilda arriving, this should be a successful rescue.

However, I saw Chris will attempt to stop this by shooting at the Villkiss' weakpoint. This sends them to the river below.

So much for the escape plan, but this is just the opening act.

I watched Momoka helped Ange get out of the river, and they're heading to where the Aurora is. I land my Knightmare Frame to the ground and went outside of it, so I can keep a close eye on them.

I can only hope Julio will do exactly what I would think he would do. When that happens, the Geass command I placed on Momoka will foil that, causing him to fell for my trap. Next, I got a message from Jeremiah via my cellphone, and it said the Norma kids in Ersha's daycare have perished during the fight.

That's exactly what I needed to get her back to our side. Those kids had already died during the invasion at Arzenal, and they're being revived as pawns to get her to fight on Julio's side. With them out of the way and him refusing her request to revive them, this should be an easy reformation lesson for her.

Anyway, back to Ange and Momoka, the latter attempts to get a car and the former apologized to have burdened her. Momoka is her top maid, so she is not burdened. As soon as I saw a little girl with lifeless eyes and a small screen where Julio, that's exactly what I'm preparing for with my Geass command placed in Momoka and the other Mana people I recruited to fight on our side.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

As I'm stuck babysitting the three new pilots, we heard a sound from the battle that Rosalie is in danger. Because of this, Marika attempted to join the fight to help her against their orders to stand by. Even so, she left to help her guardian.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

With her leaving, we got no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Momoka's POV

"That girl was Julio?" I asked while driving the care to help my princess escape. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but she looked like she was being manipulated," was her reply.

Suddenly, I felt some force is trying to take over my mind, but nothing happened. Then I saw we're not going anywhere.

"Momoka," I heard Lelouch is calling for me.

"Lelouch, what is going on?" I asked.

"Time has stopped for five minutes, and I need to talk to you right now."

Once I got out of the car, our conversation begins.

"To get this conversation started, look at yourself in the mirror first," he said.

Good thing I found a mirror in the car and I used it to look at myself. When I look at myself, I saw my eyes have transformed and it horrified me.

"Just to make it clear, the state of your eyes matched from the girl that Ange saw," Lelouch explained.

"You mean...?" I realized.

"That's right, Momoka. You're being mind controlled at the moment."

I was horrified to learn about this. First, that girl Princess Angelise came across, and now me. Just what is Julio thinks he's doing? I know he is God, but using mind control on people like us is the lowest thing he could do. In fact, I never forgot the fact that he used this power on my princess.

"Don't worry. Your mind is still your own, even though your eyes are in a state that show mind control," Lelouch continued.

"How is this possible?" I wondered about myself in terms to what he said.

"The moment when I used my Geass on you when Ange came to fell for Sylvia's trap," was his reply.

That's when I realized it. I recall that he borrowed me for a while so that he can use his Geass on me. I remember the command, 'Whenever this is any form of mind control, you will immediately break free. You will gain the appearance of mind control, but you still have your free will'.

"Looks like my experiment worked. Thanks to my Geass command, you're still yourself," Lelouch explained more. "Exactly what I think Julio would do, and he fell for my trap."

"Oh..." I realized what he is preparing me for.

"Momoka, do you know how to pretend to be a mind control slave?"

I realized the task he assigned me to do.

"Yes, I know how," I replied.

"Do you feel what he expects you to do, but your mind is still your own?" Lelouch asked next.

"Yes, I feel it."

"That is what I'm going to assign you for. You pretend to be under this guy's control."

"Okay, I got it."

"Also, don't tell Ange about this."

"Why not?"

"For two things. One, I don't want her spoiling my plan by blurting it out accidentally, and two, this is a surprise plan. It won't be a surprise anymore if she found out before the attack is made. This is to help your princess escape Misurugi. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," I understood the plan.

"I'll be giving you an earpiece," Lelouch gives me an earpiece. "Put it on your right ear."

I put the communication device on my right ear.

"I'll be guiding you by talking to you from my walkie-talkie so I can send messages to your earpiece," he continued. "Get back to your car. Time will start again in 10 seconds."

I did exactly what he told me to do, and I'm in the exact position before time started again.

"Have you forgotten?" I heard Julio is speaking to the princess through me and my head turns to her. "Have you forgotten who created these humans?"

"Momoka!" Princess Angelise punched through the screen where Julio is and I looked to a small mirror in the car to see my eyes are back to normal.

"Now, don't tell Ange about my plan," Lelouch told me from the earpiece at my right ear.

I gotta find a way not to let my princess know about his plan or our escape is ruined.

"What did I just..." was I could say to not let her raise suspicion about it.

"Momoka, ahead!" Princess Angelise exclaimed as we were about to crash to a lamp post, but as a ninja maid, we escaped the car.

However, this is just the beginning. When we got out of the car, we saw a lot of people being mind controlled and having a small screen with Julio's image.

With the fact that he can use mind control on those that use Mana, it's as if he is playing a game. It's unforgivable.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

So far, so good with my plan. I saw Ange and Momoka are heading to a nearby building.

Let's see how far my plan will go.


	44. Surprise Attack, Part 2

Momoka's POV

"Um... Princess, what was I just..."

I can't believe what I'm doing. Lelouch told me not to tell my princess about the fact that he used his Geass on me to immediately broke me free from her brother's mind control power and as a result, I was just pretending to be under his control. He must have wanted this as a secret to her so that she won't foil his plan without thinking.

"I don't know," Princess Angelise replied.

And it's a good thing so Lelouch's plan can be successful.

Just then, we crossed paths with Julio with him having bought along the humans here.

"You can't escape, Angelise. You're smart. You must have realized," he said smugly. "I can control everyone who uses Mana."

That revelation horrifies my princess.

"That's what I found out from him when I asked him about it and he confirmed it," Lelouch talked to me from the earpiece.

"So long as that maid is with you..." Julio continued.

"Which is why I used my Geass on you, and you're immune from that power, along with the others."

"Others? What are you..." I asked Lelouch.

"You'll see," was he could say.

"I said I don't know!" my princess punched the man who is about to approach her.

"Either Ange is stupid or is in denial. I could say she's both," Lelouch speaks to me about this moment as we continued to the building.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

Time to switch frequencies.

"Now, attack!" I commanded.

With this order, the Mana people I recruited within the crowd attacked the crowd. This should slow them down. As I entered the rooftop of the building, I saw Tusk gunning down Julio, and I know this is not the end yet as there he is again.

Just how many Julios can be replaced?

With Ange and Momoka escaping, Tusk and I are going to fight this guy.

"Ah, Lelouch and Tusk, right?" the evil guy said with a smug expression. "You two dare to separate us? Prepare yourselves, maggots."

This should be an interesting fight with him.

"I am Tusk, the son of Villkiss Knight Istvan and Mail Rider Vanessa," Tusk introduced himself to our enemy and charged at him. I'd rather have him make his first move. "As the last of the Ancient People and Ange's Knight..."

He threw a flashbang before stabbing him in the back. I'm impressed.

Of course, this doesn't end him permanently.

Now I make my next move. I shot him in the chest two times before shooting him in the head and he dropped dead. This is called the Mozambique Drill. Although he appeared to us again without any injuries we inflicted him.

Next, Tusk makes his move by throwing a shuriken, but it's a diversion to shoot his wrist with a rope dart.

The question I'm asking myself is, how to kill an enemy that can spawn many versions of himself upon death?

* * *

Sylvia's POV

As we followed Marika, we went to where the fight is and she attempts to shoot Chris to save her sister.

"Marika," Rosalie noticed her. "Why are you here?"

"To give you backup!" was her reply.

"I tried to stop her, Rosalie, but she wouldn't listen," I said upon arriving to the place of the battle.

Next thing I saw is that Chris threw her sword to where Marika is and the latter's machine explodes, killing her instantly.

Like everyone who saw that, I'm horrified of seeing what just happened. It makes me sick to my stomach that I'm going to puke from witnessing this horrifying scenario.

The truth is, I never saw much death in my life. Really. That is until the death of my sister's former classmates on two occasions, which I'm fine with it because they deserved it for treating her with cruelty when they found out she's a Norma.

But when it comes to Marika's death, I feel sick just from seeing it.

"Marika. Marika!" I heard Rosalie cried for her. Out of all of us, she mostly didn't took this well.

What happens next is that she started charging at Chris for killing her protege. It's as if she wanted to avenge Marika by killing her murderer.

Before she gets shot down, a beam shot between their direction, and it's from Salamandinay.

"It's Salasala-san!" I heard Vivian calling her that.

"It's Salamandinay, Vivian," the princess corrected her.

"Really, Vivian?" I raised an eyebrow on that. "I can pronounce her full name better than you."

"Chris, wait, dammit!" Rosalie said as we noticed the defected Norma's escape.

She is about to pursue her, but Vivian is in her way.

"Rosalie, calm down," the DRAGON who is in human form stated.

"She's right, Rosalie," I joined in to help our Norma friend calm down. "You wouldn't accomplish anything if you try to go after her for killing Marika. Besides, what would you do next after you get your revenge?"

"Dammit!" Rosalie exclaimed as she pounds something inside her mecha. She got my message after all.

I hope Lelouch is doing everything he can to help Sister escape from our former homeland.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

During the fight, while Tusk and Julio exchange blows, I decided to land a head shot to the latter. With them moving too fast, I can't seem to get a perfect shot here.

"It's no use, both of you," the Clovis-lookalike said smugly.

"No, it isn't, demon of Heiselberg, resident of a nondeterministic world!" Tusk explained with a smile. "But if we can slow you down, even just a little..."

"Oh?" Julio dropped his sword to the ground. "So you two monkeys have grown a little smarter."

"The difference is, I'm a genius," I said calmly.

"Yeah, I already know that about you, Lelouch, but you two are still just monkeys after all."

After he said this, he shot himself in the head with his own gun.

"Shit!" Tusk exclaimed.

"I know, right?" I muttered.

Suddenly, the alarm in my walkie-talkie went off. I knew Julio would do exactly what I think of, so I got to talk to Momoka.

* * *

Momoka's POV

Just as the princess and I are about to escape with the sunset coming up...

"Momoka, this is Lelouch," I heard our friend calling me from the earpiece. "Try looking at yourself in the mirror."

I looked at my own reflection through a small hand mirror, and I saw my eyes were once again in mind control form.

"Lelouch, my eyes changed again," I told him in a whisper so Princess Angelise won't hear our conversation.

"I knew it. Exactly as I predicted," he said. "Can you feel what the Clovis-lookalike expects you to do at the moment?"

"Yes, I feel it," I replied.

"Good. He doesn't know I control this situation. When I said, 'now', you do exactly what he expects you to do."

"Okay."

"Momoka, it's the ocean," Princess Angelise looks happy to escape.

"Now!" Lelouch gives me the signal.

Then I grabbed her right wrist to stop her escape because this is what Julio wants me to do under his control. He doesn't know that I was just pretending to do this.

I'm sorry I have to stop your escape, princess. If I didn't do what your brother wanted me to do, then he'll know I'm not under his control, and Lelouch's plan is ruined.

The princess looked at me, and she is horrified of what she saw with my eyes before turning to the ground below.

Now she knows I was under his mind control, but she doesn't know I was just pretending.

"If I'm not mistaken, Ange saw you, but she doesn't know you're still in control of yourself even if your eyes changed," Lelouch spoke. "Is Julio nearby?"

I looked at the ground below, and I saw him drinking tea and looking overconfident with his ability. Too bad he doesn't know what our friend has planned at the moment.

"Yes, he is," I replied in a whisper.

"Good. Just keep him in your sight and wait for further instructions when I go there," Lelouch spoke.

"Got it."

After we landed on that spot...

"Angelise... my sister..." Julio approached my princess. "You're beautiful when you're angry, too."

I saw Lelouch is hiding from behind him and sends me a message in a form of a paper airplane. I caught it fast enough not to let them see this. I opened the paper to read it.

'When I said 'Momoka, now!', you will stab that Clovis-lookalike with the sword you have in your hand.'

I nodded with him in agreement to this move.

"Why do you reject me so much?" Julio asked her sister before teleporting behind her. "Is it that man?"

Just then, he holds her arms from behind so that she won't escape. I saw Tusk is coming this way.

"Let go of Ange," the boy said with determination to free her.

I can feel what Julio wants me to do with him, and I turned to Lelouch because I feel conflicted on this. The answer I got is, 'improvise' as written from paper by the latter.

So I improvise.

Sorry, Tusk, but I can't reveal my true self yet until Lelouch gives me the signal.

"Momoka!" he exclaimed as I knock down his dart rope gun and knife. Next thing I know is that I can cut him faster than how fast I am.

Just what did Julio do to my body?

"I've increased her physical ability to the limit of her body's capacities," he got the answer to my question. "Behold, the end of a foolish man."

"Stop, please," my princess is calling for me. "Stop, Momoka!"

"It's useless. She can't go against her creator's commands."

I heard Julio said those words about me, and it looks like he's getting overconfident with his power which is going to be his weakness when Lelouch gives me the signal.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

With that Clovis-lookalike being overconfident with his power, it's time to execute my attack on him.

"Is that so?" I revealed myself to him with a smirk and sarcastic clapping.

"Lelouch... what are you doing here?" Ange asked me.

"Making my move," I replied to her before facing her brother. "So this is the power of mind control over Mana users you've told me from the other day."

"Yes, it is," was the latter's reply. "Do you like it?"

"No, I don't like it. In fact, there is a flaw in it," I responded smugly.

"What? That's impossible! Look at her!" he is taken aback from what I said about my doubts in his power and points out to Momoka, who is just pretending to do what he wants under his control, as an example. "She's under my control, and doing what I want her to do!"

"Oh, really?" I asked calmly. My attack on him is about to begin. "When I said these two words, there's a flaw in your power."

The countdown begins.

3...

2...

1...

"Momoka, now!" I gave her the command.

Upon hearing the signal, she went charging to where Julio is. Of course I grabbed a hold of Ange and pulled her out of the way before she stabs him on the chest with his own sword.

My surprise attack is successful.

"How is this possible?" Julio is surprised about the moment.

"Because I'm never under your control when you tried to use your power on me," Momoka responded as she dispelled his power, turning her eyes back to normal.

"Momoka..." Ange said in astonishment about her maid.

"Surprised, Ange?" I asked her. "I think you are, and so do you, Julio."

"How did you manage to free her?" her older brother asked me.

"Here's your answer," I showed him my Geass.

"So you used your Geass on her."

"Two points for Julio. What else?"

"You knew he can control those who use Mana, so you placed a Geass command on Momoka as a precaution," Ange answered.

"Good one, Ange. You're on the bonus round," I smiled at her.

"With your Geass, you have her pretending to be my brother's control until you gave her the signal to attack."

"Bingo! Now you know, Ange!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ange demanded.

"Because I don't want you spoiling it. If you know, then you'll just blurt it out without even thinking. Also, this is a surprise attack, so it won't be a surprise anymore if you know it before my attack is executed," I answered.

"Oh, right..." she realized.

Tusk touched his left cheek to see no blood. In fact, his entire body is fine.

"What the..." he asked with curiosity.

"I never planned on hurting you physically, Tusk," Momoka explained. "I only hurt you mentally. In fact, I used a technique called Illusion to inflict wounds, but no real damage. Of course I have to cast this on the people nearby so Julio won't suspect I'm pretending to be under his control."

"So that's what it was," Julio is taken aback by the result. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"Momoka, let go of stabbing him. I'll handle the next move," I ordered and she followed it as she dropped the weapon to the ground before I turned to the Clovis-lookalike. "Now, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you... die!"

With those words, Julio is under my Geass command and got a hold of his sword from the ground, and stabbed himself with it.

"Great, Lelouch!" Ange said with sarcasm. "How will you kill my brother if you wasted your Geass at this moment?"

"Don't worry, Ange," I replied calmly. "If Julio can spawn again and again after his deaths, then that means I can use it again since his other selves are from other dimensions."

"Oh..."

"Now, let's go home."

Just as we are to go to the Aurora, Momoka is shot down from behind. By Julio, no less.

"My, my, I'm impressed," the villain said with a smile. "To think, a homunculus rejected me."

"Homunculus, huh?" I turned to him calmly. "That's what you think of her, along with the humans who use Mana? I think it makes sense now. Norma... normal... they're people that can't use Mana, but they're humans."

"When did you get this smart?" the Clovis-lookalike asked with disdain.

"Just having thought about this in pure coincidence," I replied smugly.

"Why, you...!"

Just as he is about to shoot me, Momoka defended me by blocking the bullet with her two fingers before sending it back to him.

"Lelouch, Tusk, take care of the princess," she instructed.

In fact, she has Julio's sword on her hands and try to stab him. He tried to dodge, but she uses the Light of Mana to be fast enough to stab him. Next, she used Mana to send the car on their direction, hitting them both and sending them falling to the building below as an explosion occurred.

"Momoka... Momoka..." Ange looked like she's going to cry. "Momoka!"

Tusk and I try to hold her down as there's nothing we can do about this. Momoka made her choice to sacrifice herself to save her princess.

"How could you..." Ange blames her brother for her maid's death. "Momoka..."

Good thing I managed to use the handcuffs on her to prevent her from interfering before Tusk sets the coordinates for where his vehicle will land.

"You're going to live on," Tusk told her. "I'll be back by your side, I promise."

"No," she said in worry. "No, Tusk."

Then he kissed her and gives him the necklace that, if I'm not mistaken, Ange gave him as an apology for an argument or something before the vehicle takes off with her.

"Lelouch, get out of here," Tusk told me of what to do and I followed it.

In fact, I left the building so I can get to the Aurora with my Knightmare Frame found.

It's a bittersweet outcome, but I can tell Momoka and Tusk have survived.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, about the last sentence, Lelouch can deduct of their survival.**


	45. Waiting for Ange, Part 1

As I recall the details of my plan, things are going smooth, if not for some unexpected results. Mostly about Momoka and Tusk sacrificing their own lives for Ange. However, I can tell of their survival. Momoka has used a Substitution when she tried to use a car to hit Julio with herself, and Tusk used flameproof clothing before the explosion.

I can only hope they will get Ange back in the fight.

I'm in the Aurora to see some results now that the airship is safe due to Hilda's leadership, which it's also unexpected. Anyway, Suzaku is taking in charge of the vehicle we stole in the Misurugi Empire. The aftermath has been told: Marika has died, and Sylvia told me it was Chris. Didn't expect that gray-haired girl to be so brutal. Anyway, while Sylvia is comforting Nonna and Mary about losing Marika, I'm checking on Riza and she told the crew of something. Speaking of Riza, I got to thank her for doing me a favor of using her power to pause time for five minutes earlier so I can talk to Momoka about my prepared plan.

"Merge the two Earths?" Hilda questioned.

At least Sylvia also heard this.

"The Ragna-mails are the regulators, and Aura is the energy source," Riza explained. As I looked at her condition, I wonder what happened to her while she was imprisoned by that Clovis-lookalike. "Julio is going to merge the two Earths, space-time and all. He'll make a new Earth."

It looks like she's getting worse after she said the last line.

"She can't take anymore," Maggie said with worry. "She needs to rest."

"Then give her some medical help in any way you can," I suggested.

"Right."

As I looked at Salamandinay, I can tell what it is.

"If the two Earths were to merge, everything would be destroyed," she explained and it's exactly what I'm thinking of. "We must hurry."

To think she asked Hilda for an alliance between them because neither of their machines can stand up to Julio alone. The latter agrees to it, but...

"But only once Ange is back," Hilda said.

"Do you think you can wait for her, Sylvia?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course I can. I'm her sister." Sylvia replied with determination.

"Good. I was just testing you to see if you can be patient about it."

"Oh? Ange isn't back?" we heard Julio is speaking, but he isn't here. The dog in this ship is growling at the source: Emma Bronson. "Dear, oh dear, where has my wife gone?"

This doesn't look good; those eyes and that voice. I know Julio is controlling her.

"Sylvia, when that officer has that voice and those eyes, does that look normal?" I asked my protege to see if she can get what is happening right now.

"No, I don't think that's normal, Lelouch," was her reply.

"Good to know you got this one right," I pat her head in affection.

"Officer?" Vivian said in confusion.

"No, that's..." Salamandinay seems to think what I'm thinking about who is using Officer Bronson to speak to us. Good thing a small screen appeared to us to know who that is. "Julio."

"Julio, you say?" Jasmine stands up from her seat.

The dog tries to lunge for an attack, but Officer Bronson hits him away, or rather Julio uses her to hit him away.

"Vulcan!" Jasmine cried.

"Have you lost it?!" Hilda points her gun at the officer, but Salamandinay and I stopped her.

"She's only being manipulated," the princess stated.

"What?"

"Long story," I added.

"Chasing after a woman who left you?" Salamandinay reprimanded Julio. "That's pathetic, Sir Tuner."

"The princess of the DRAGONs?" the latter noticed the former.

"There's no rush. Ange and I will be seeing you soon enough..." the princess spoke to our enemy. "To have your head."

"Oh?" Julio asked.

Next thing we saw is that she uses her supersonic scream to break Officer Bronson free from that guy's mind control. Really? She can do that?

"Officer!" Vivian exclaimed on the officer falling to the ground.

"Commander," Salamandinay turns to Hilda. "It seems Julio is desperate to find Ange. Can you avoid his notice and rescue her?"

"For someone who has godlike powers and doesn't acknowledge himself as god, he is not omniscient," I told Sylvia about it to tease that Clovis-lookalike.

"I agree with you. I thought he knows where Sister is right now, but he doesn't," she responded back.

"Make no mistake, Ange will return," the princess said with a smile.

"H-How do you know that?" Hilda demanded.

"Because she's my friend."

"I'm afraid she's right, Hilda," I told her. "Anyway, I know Ange is. That vehicle Tusk mostly used is obviously going to his island."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" Sylvia exclaimed as she, Hilda, and Salamandinay are starting to go after Ange.

I know how they feel, but judging how she's been acting during the rescue, I have a better idea.

"Stop!" I exclaimed to stop the girls and told them an important message. "I know how you feel, but be patient. Instead of getting Ange, let her come here to us."

"Why?" Hilda asked me.

"If you saw how she's acting during her rescue, she's not acting like herself," I responded to the question. "All she did all day was running from enemies instead of fighting them."

"Now that you thought about it, I saw that, too," Salamandinay added.

"Glad you saw that, princess. Anyway, we just can't drag her back here when she's not ready to fight."

"How could this happened?" Vivian asked me next.

"Sal... My spy from the inside," I better avoid telling everyone here about my secret operative. "She told me of how Julio raped Ange during the time she was captured or something."

"How disgusting is that!" Sylvia said in disgust.

"So now you all know. Let Ange come here instead of dragging her here," I said firmly.

After a few seconds of thinking, they agree with my idea.

"Good. For those who wants to wait, just wait," I said as I walked away from the group. "Let's go, Sylvia. Let's play some board games while waiting for your big sister."

"Okay," Sylvia walked away with me.


	46. Waiting for Ange, Part 2

So we all agree to wait for Ange to show up instead. As far as I'm concerned, I can tell there is someone out there who is getting impatient, and her name is Rosalie. I know how she felt. Having to fight your own friend who has turned against you. Reminded me of that time when I was fighting against Suzaku. Good thing we settled our differences and stayed friends to the end.

As for Chris' case, maybe she'll settle her differences with Hilda and Rosalie if only she were to get betrayed by Julio.

I'm counting on that to happen.

Now, my game with Sylvia in chess begins. As usual, I pick the black side, and she picks the white side. For my first move, I move a pawn, and so did she in her first move.

"Do you have any backup plans, Lelouch?" she asked.

"On what, Sylvia?" I asked next.

"About your spy from the inside..." Sylvia spoke with doubt about Salia. "I'm not sure if you know this, but... she hates my sister."

"I know that. In fact, this is why I recruited her," I explained the details when I move my queen. "I needed someone who is fueled with hatred against Ange as a motivation to help us taking down Julio from the inside. Hence, Salia is fit for the job."

"Why not Ersha? She doesn't seemed to have hatred for Angelise. She's just doing her job, that's all," she made suggestion while she moved her queen. Looks like she's learning. Am I great teacher or what?

"Why not her? Well, two reasons, Sylvia," I move the knight next while answering the question that made it quite obvious. "One, she would easily screw up her undercover role; and two, she would rat us out on Julio if he were to use the kids to persuade her into abandoning the mission."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I'm sure your sister will come here eventually. There's no way she'll let her big brother get away with everything he has done."

"I hope you're right, Lelouch."

I stand up from the table to talk to Salia from my laptop. I wonder how she's going so far.

As soon as I turned on my laptop to contact her...

"But Ange, if you're gone, and if he understands that I'm stronger..." she looks angry as she cuts down a dress, and if I'm not mistaken, it's for Ange. If I'm not mistaken, Julio has plans to marry her, whether she likes it or not. So disgusting. "Lord Julio will accept me. He'll accept my value. If I can achieve that much, I don't need anything else."

"I knew she would turn on us," Sylvia commented the obvious situation. Good thing Salia didn't hear that because I didn't press the button to turn the speaker on. "So Lelouch, got any backup plans with your spy turning on us?" she asked as if she's suggesting it's my fault Salia is turning against us.

"As I matter of fact, I did," I countered the argument. "Like Chris, we'll wait for Julio to betray her. Then she'll come crying to us. That's all."

Good thing Sylvia doesn't anything to counter that. She knew this is the only way.

"Good that you have nothing to say about this," I said. "That's the end of the argument."


	47. Waiting for Ange, Part 3

Suddenly, we just heard screaming from inside the ship.

"What was that?" Sylvia asked.

"I swear we didn't just heard a scream, but something cracked before that happened," I said about the other thing I swear to have heard of.

"Well, what do you think that cracked?"

I can't help but put a finger on it that what just cracked is sounded like glass. That sound looks familiar.

It's as if...

But I have to be sure first.

"Sylvia, try using Mana to move that coffee cup over there to your right," I instructed as I pointed to the cup at a table.

"Huh? Why?" she asked me.

"Just do it."

"Okay..."

Sylvia raises her hand and tried to use Mana to move the cup, but nothing happens. After trying for two more times, it doesn't work.

"I can't," she cried.

"Just as I thought," I concluded what the cracking sound means. "That cracking sound means the Mana just broke because Emma must be using it."

"But why did it just cracked?"

"I don't think it must have been done on her own will unless..."

"Unless what, Lelouch?"

"Unless she can't use Mana anymore," I said my conclusion firmly. "The fact that you're unable to move that cup with Mana means that you can't use Mana as well. I wonder of how did this happen."

"I know how," Sylvia said grimly of what she learned. If I'm not mistaken, Ange told her something about what they found out while they're stuck in the DRAGONs world. "Sister... she told me of what she learned from the princess. She was told that the first DRAGON, Aura, was the reason someone like me can use Mana."

"I see..." this makes the mystery more interesting. "The fact that you're unable to use Mana anymore must mean that Julio is using Aura for something else."

"The fusion of our world and the DRAGONs world..." she realized.

"I think we need to release before we have doomsday in our hands."

Just then, my cellphone is ringing.

"What is it, Suzaku?" I answered.

"Lelouch, you're not gonna believe what's going on outside," Suzaku told me. "Look at your laptop and see what I mean."

I turned on my laptop and it's a good thing I managed to place cameras around the Mana world to check out what's going on outside the ship. Sylvia and I just couldn't believe what we just saw.

It's chaos.

Hell on the Mana world.

What do I mean by this?

Let's see: those that use Mana can't use Mana anymore, cars bumping into each other, lights going out, buildings on fire...

Yeah, that kind of Hell. At least those Mana people are getting what they deserved for their oppression on those that can't use Mana. So why should someone like me have that kind of sympathy for them?

"I see..." I realized what Suzaku meant when he said to look at my laptop. "Thanks for the information, Suzaku. Call me back for more."

I concluded my call with him, and I noticed Sylvia has a grim look on her face.

"Sylvia..." I asked her with concern in my voice.

"So I can't use Mana anymore?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's it," I replied firmly.

"If that's the case, then I accept it," she said with the look on her face changed from grim to determination. Just look at the fire in her eyes as she's willing to accept on what just happened. "If I can't use Mana anymore, then it's fine with me. Besides, I have a sister who can't use it, so I should live with her to the very end without that power!"

Wow. That is one very good speech. Short, but effective.

"Good," I smiled at her as I patted her head. "I'm sure Ange will be proud of you if she heard that."

"Thanks, Lelouch," she smiled in return.

"Anyway, I come up with another great way to do while waiting for her," I pulled out a black remote control device.

"What's that?" Sylvia asked.

"It's a remote with buttons of the cities of the Mana world. If you pressed them, the places will be destroyed. In fact, I placed a lot of bombs there while you and Ange were busy in the DRAGONs world. I might save this for a special if you two are coming back, and this is the right moment to show it," I went back to my seat and she did the same. "You know, it should be you, me, and Ange destroying the world, not that Clovis-lookalike. To save some time, we should destroy some cities. Oh, I also have cameras, so that we can watch those explosions."

I turned on my laptop so we watch the chaos we can cause.

"Now let's begin..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. Just got a lot of things that I'm busy of. BTW, I'm getting a job, so I won't have a lot of time to post more chapters.  
**


End file.
